Mi vida con amigos famosos jonas brothers y tu
by karluzhiitaw
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre tu vida con amigos famosos que son los Jonas Brothers, todo era casi normal hasta entonces,casi nadie sabia que tu eras amigos de ellos y que hablabas, y mucho, pero tu vida cambia cuando salen fotos de ti con ellos..
1. Chapter 1

Me llamo (tunombre) y tengo 16 años vivo en nueva Jersey vivo aquí desde que tenia mas o menos 5 años y aunque no lo crean soy una muy buena amiga de los Jonas, si de los muy conocidos Jonas Brothers aunque yo los conoscos desde que me mude aquí, es decir desde antes que se hiciera famosos y desde ese tiempo nos isimos muy amigos, saliamos todos juntos y la pasabamos muy Bien y hasta ahora es asi claro que no salimos tanto, ya saben paparaziz y todas esas cosas jeje pero bueno la cosa es que cuando no estan de gira y descansan paso en su casa y jugamos y nos tenemos mucha confianza y tambien les ayudo a componer canciones claro que yo no las canto aunque ellos siempre me dicen que tengo una voz genial, y llego a tonos muy altos, como los de una cantante profesional, pero yo no les hago mucho caso aunque cuando empezaron su banda y me escucharon que por sierto fue sin querer me propusieron entrar y aquí empieza una parte de mi historiaa hasta lo de hoy....

FlashBack

Estaba en mi pieza escuchando musica y claro me puse a cantar ya que se suponia que estaba sola, estaba cantandoo y escucho las escaleras, no le hice caso claro deberia de ser el perro que a mi mama se le entro, asique segui cantando bastante fuerte, cuando siento que abren la puerta y me doy vuelta, estaban hay... Si Los jonas, kevin joe y nick con cara de sorprendidos y embobados claro que no sabia por que estaban asi, en ningun momento me pase por la cabeza que alla sido por haberme escuchado, y en eso me preocupe y les pregunto que que paso pero siguen con la misma cara ..

Tu: heey! Chicoos respondaan!? Pasa algooo ? Se sienten Bieen ?

Jonas: ----- woow ---

Tu: Que? Me pueden explicar que esta pasandoo ?! Ya estaba un poco nerviosa con sus caras

Joe: ____(Tn) tu estabas cantandoo ??

Tu: mm si.. no veo el por que me preguntan eso ?( me dio un poco de vergüenza )

Nick : _____ Cantas Muy Bieen !! Por que nunca nos habias dicho que tenias esa voz tan..Genial !

Tu: Hay chicos por dios no es para tanto aparte.. no canto Bien Solo... cantaba como gente normal creo .. Siempre lo hagoo !

Kevin: ______ De verdad que cantas muy bieem...oo si que cantas bieen.. No te has escuchado ?

Tu: mmm No realmentee.... ayy solo cantoo y mi vos salee no me preocupo por como salga !

Aparte, se supone que estaba SOLAA en mi casa..

Kevin: Mmmm

Nick : jejej..

Joe: lalaLalala

tu: Como entraron ?

Chicos: Bueno estaba la entrada abierta y decidimos pasar a verte.. y a contarte algoo !

Tu: mmm aa se supone que se toca antes de entrar y como abrieron la puerta de la casa !?.... aa Pero Da iguaal ! Cuenteen. A lo que veniaan

Kevin: bueno te queriamos contar que nos escucharon cantar y...

Nick: bueno fue a mi primero pero la cosa es que queren que vamos a una disquera y grabemos una cancion y quisas podamos

Joe lo interrumpio – Crear una bandaa ! y ir a hollywood!! y que seamos estrellas !! y tengamos muzhas faans!! y ganemos muzhos premioos ! y seamos conocidos en todo el mundo enteroo !! y

Kevin nick y yo lo interrumpimos - Joe !! Calmaa !

Joe nos miro y dijo – uuy esta Bien lo sientoo lo sientoo.. pero es que sueño con esoo seria...Geeniaaaal, completamente Fantasticooo !! ..- Lo dijo casi gritando

K, N, y yo : Haayy... nunca cambiaras sierto ?

Todos – joe nos reimos al pensar y decir lo mismoo.. - jejejejjaja

Joe no hablo nada mas ya que le dio un poco de vergüenza que todos nos rieramos un poco de el Pero estabaa Tan contento como los demas.

Tu: y Bueno el punto eraa... ?!

Nick: Bueno el punto es que quisas podamos crear una banda y empezar a que nos reconoscan y de hay salir adelante con una banda reconocida y ..

Kevin: Sacar el disco que tanto queremos eso es lo que queremos mas que nada .

Tu; Que bieen chicoos! Me alegroo tanttooo ! Este es el sueño de sus vidaad y tienen una vos muy linda.. ojaala salga todo Bien !

Nos hibamos a dar un abrazo grupal pero joe no se paro para unirse al abrazo, todos los miramos con caras raras ya que a el le encantaban esos abrazoos... Joe estaba con cara de vergüenza al parecer todavia la tenia por lo que paso anteriormente ..

K , N y yo : Ven joee ! Sin ti el abrazzo no es abrazoo

Joe nos dio una gran sonrisaa Y nos dimos ese abrazo aunque claro joe casi me rompe las costillas..

tu: Joee.. mis.. costillas (lo dije con aire entrecortado )

Joe: Uu lo sientoo ____ jeje ya sabees que …..

Tu: lo se Joee lo see jejejeje

y todos se unieron a mis risas junto con joe...

Despues de ese abrazo yo pregunte..

tu: Y cuandoo Van a ir a grabar y a hacer todas esas cosas ?

Kevin: mm nos dijeron que nos iban a llamar para planificar todas esas cosas y oirnos nuevamente pero ahora con mas personas que creo que son de un estudio o algo asi..

Tu: y ya pensaron que cancion van cantar?

Chicos : mm la verdad noo

nick: esque la noticia nos llego de golpe y tu ya sabes..

Tu: mm sii lo see aa m si queren yo les ayudo a elegir la cancion :D

Chicos: Claroo ____

Joe: Tu nos tienen que ayudaar. Tu opinion es muyy importantee ademas con esa voz que tienes nos puedes ayudar a sacar canciones y todas esa cosas …

Nick y Kevin se miraron con cara un poco extraña pero era como de que tenian una idea.

Nick: Kevin Estas pensando lo mismo que yo ?

Kevin: Oh Sii creo que si Nick …

Tu: Que pasa ?... Nick.. Kevin ?

Joe: Que piensan Chicoos ? Me puedeen decir ! Quero Sabeer !

Nick y Kevin : Mm buenoo...

Nick: _____ ….Pues kevin y Yo pensabamos que si... pues que..

Kevin: Haay nick ! Sin tantos rodeos por dioos ! Bueno ____ te queriamos proponer mas que nada que si tu bueno si tu te unes a la banda y cantas con nosotros y vas a... aa Vas a el estudio para grabar con nosotros y empezar la banda y que tu estes dentroo y cantees ! :)

Tu: --- eeemm---- estaba como en shock no era por que no queria estar en su banda claro pero nose yo no tenia personalidad y nose mi estilo de musica era otro … asi como mas rockera y nise otras cosas asi como ejemplo paramore,avril lavigne y todas esas cosas

Chicos: Y _____ Que dicees ! ?

Tu: eee nosee

Kevin: _____ porfaavor es tu oportunidad de mostrar tu vos que es muy linda y para escucharte mejor y nose quen sabe hacer tu carrera en eso junto con nosotroos y nosee...

Joee: y ______ Que dicees !? =D

Tu: em Nose chicos esto me toma por sorpresaa y nose.. mm no creo que tenga vos para eso ..

Nick: Pero _____, si cantas Genial ! Y eso que te escuchamos recien solamente, me imagino como debe ser cuando cantes las canciones completas...Debes ser mega Genial!.... entonces dinos si o no

Kevin: De verdad que si es no nimporta lo entenderemos...

Tu: Bueeno la verdad me encataria estar en su bandaa..

Joe: Eso es un sii !?

Tu: No exactamentee la verdad es que a mi...eem … yo no tengo personalidad y mi voz no la encuentro linda y ustedes ya saben mi estilo es otro y creo que es demaciado temprano para que empieze con esto y tampoco quero tener paparaziz ni esas cosas no quero una vida asi.. pero de verdad es por eso no por no estar en su banda de verdad porfavor perdonenme pero...

Kevin me interrumpio

Kevin: ______ Tu sabes que es tu eleccion nosotros solo te hacemos la propuesta y si no queres es tu eleccion.

Nick: Claro ____ no por eso nos vamos a enojar contigo a parte no nos podemos enojar contigo :)

Tu: De verdad chicos ? Ayy lo queroo tanttoo...

kevin y Nick : Claroo _____ si nosotros igual te queremos muchoo

Joe no habia dicho nada me puse un poco nerviosa al pensar que joe estaria enojado conmigo... Joe era con el que mas compartiaa y mas jugarretas haciamos y no queria enojarme con el, nunca lo habiamos estado...

Tu: Joe... estas....enojado ? :(

Joe me miro con cara como de tristreza y decepcion, su mirada me produje como un escalofrio..

Tu: Joe..no te enojes...porfavor...

Joe: Haay ______ por quee ! Que no se supone que somos amigos... Deberias estar con nosotros..! Oh nose.! Haaaayy !

Tu: Joe Porfavorr no te enojees... es solo que no quero por ahoraa no no quero esa vidaa de paparazziz y esas cosaas por ahora noo !

Joe: Pero que importa esoo seriamos famosos y tendriamos lo que queremoos ! Aparte tu serias un gran apoyo para la banda ! Que no te has escuchadoo ! Tu vos es Geniaal ! Cantas Muy bieen..!

Tu: No Joe ! Lo siento pero ahora no y ademas no es mi estilo! Pero no te enojees porfavor... Suspiree No me quero enojar contigo ahora menos cuando ustedes van a poder cumplir su sueño...

porfavor Joe no te enojes... nunca nos hemos enojado y no lo vamos a hacer ahora...por una cosa que no hay por que peliar …

Joe: ____.... hay pero esto no se va a quedaar asii (tn) ____ ! No. Vas a cumplir tu palabraade que en un tiempo mas va a poder ser

Tu: Ah ! Pero yo no dije que sii dije que quisas depende de como me sientaa nosee dependee de todoo ! Yo no dije que siii

la vos me sali con un tanto de berrinche y vos aguda algo rara por lo que los chicos se rieron..

Jonas: ppjajaajajajajajajajaj

Tu: de que se riiieen ? (Aunque suponia el porque) La vos me volvio a salir con el mismo tono anterior

Ahora si Reiiaan pero muchoo incluso joe que estaba sentado en mi cama se callo de ella y estaba tirado en el suelo riendo.

Tu: Yo al ver a Joe hay tirando y a Nick y Kevin que estaban apunto de caerse y quedar igual que Joe no le di importancia y me puse a reir igual que ellos....

Fin Flashback


	2. Chapter 2

Y bueno todo se soluciono con Joe y quedamos bien, a ellos les fue muy bien en el estudio y ya han sacado varios discos y han pasado varios años y son super conocidos ahora como los jonas brothers. Siempre me llaman o los llamo yo, no hemos perdido contacto y seguimos siendo muy amigos como siempre :D

Cuando no tenian trabajo me venian a ver y saliamos aunque de eso habian salido rumores de yo y Joe, yo y kevin y yo y nick, por dios eso si era inaceptable, es decir, yo quero mucho a los chicos pero como unos hermano.. eran cosas muy tontas aunque a mi no me inportaban ni a ellos tampoco solo les preocupaba que a mi me molestara o me sinitera incomoda con esas cosas pero yo les decia que no, pues claro esos son solo rumores y siempre van salir si ellos ahora estan en la cima de la montaña por haci desirlo y a mi me alegra muchisimo por ellos por que se que son felices.. Por ahora creo que estaban de gira con Demi lovato yo la verdad no la conocia en persona pero suponia que era muy simpatica y alegre... ella cantaba muy bien me encantaba su musica al igual que la de mis amigos pero seguia escuchando mi musica, aunque ya escuchaba de las dos.

Antes de conocer a Demi me dijeron que entrara yo y seguian con lo mismo y yoo les dije que no porque no queria, igual deseaban que yo estubiera con ellos pero no queria no por ahora, seguia con lo mismo que antes, aunque claro ahora no me enoje con joe ni con ninguno ellos me entendieron y conocieron a demi en la pelicula que isieron tambien me dijeron si yo queria entrar pero tampoco acepte, aveces me sentia mal por ellos pero si me ponia a pensar no queria una vida de lujo, ni con paparaziz, portadas de revistas y que hablen cosas que no son verdad de mi y a los Jonas ya les habia pasado, si los habian enredado en muchas cosas y con bastantes chicas aunque Kevin era el unico que estaba un poco aislado de eso por ahora, el tenia novia y no se mostraba tanto como Joe oo el era un caso perdido siempre salia se mostraba y todas esas cosas, recuerdo que Kevin siempre lo retaba por eso pero Joe lo unico que hacia era reirse y hacerle burla a Kevin a fin y al cabo Joe es una caso perdido jejeje y nick... mm nick la verdaad estaba casi igual que Kevin lo unico que lo habian enparejado con varias chicas de Disney y estubo con algunas pero por lo que me dijo termino por estos rumores ya que no queria seguir haci y otras cosas asi.. No me dijo mas.

Bueno pero como habia dicho por ahora estaban de gira y encuanto la terminaran por lo que me habian dicho hiban a venir junto con Demi y se hiban a tomar algo asi como unos meses sabaticos o algo asi....

Yo por ahora estaba en el colegio, y era algo asi como la ''Popular '' y claro era por todo este cuento de los jonas aunque nunca lo habia dicho, obiamente no queria sacarle partido a eso y menos hacerme conocida eso me hacia sentir un poco incomoda pero ya lo era por todo esto de los rumores y fotos, aparte que según los chicos del colegio era muy linda, y era distinta, no se a que se referian con distinta si para bien o para mal pero yo no les tomaba mucha atencion y no me importaba. Yo no me encontraba linda pero tampoco fea me daba igual como pensaban los demas de mi y eso al parecer a los chicos les gustaba, o les gustaba que no les tomara atencion? Mm nose pero me ponian nerviosa, tipico que en mi casillero apareciera una carta o mas de una o flores wue llegaran a mi casa.. pero bueno lo mismo de siempre no tomarles importancia aunque aveces eran tan insistentes que se volvian irritantes aunque yo trataba de ser lo mas amable y social con ellos y para ultimo por estos y muchas otras cosas al parecer ya tenia una enemiga o por dios lo que me faltaba ! Una enemiga yo que supiera nunca habia tratado mal a nadie como dije trataba de ser amable con todos pero por esto de la estupida popularidad ya tenia unas cuantas, si UNAS cuantas y se llamaban Vanessa, Daniela y Fernanda uu eran tan irritantes ! Me hacian la vida imposible por asi decirlo una vida imposible en el colegio.

Al principio no las tomaba en cuenta pero ahora ya me irritaban, las describire...

Vanessa: Una niña de papa de muy buena situacion economica y muy atractiva, rubia, blanca, alta como dige tipica niña de dinero que se cree lo mejor del colegio.

Daniela: amiga de vanessa eran muy amigas pero vanessa la manejaba como le daba la gana y claro daniela hacia lo que le pedia vanessa era como su esclaba y trataba de ser igual que vanessa aunque daniela era menos atractiva y parecia...nose algo rara en tratar de ser tan parecida a Vanessa.

Tenia buena situacion economica al igul que vanessa.

Fernanda: Lo mismo que daniela aunque fernanda era menos odiosa que vanessa y daniela pero igual era tan egocentrica como sus otras amigas y obiamente ellas tres eran las populares del colegio.

Y bueno aquí empieza la historia de que a una adolecente le cabia todo por tener a sus amigos Jonas y tambien me cabia la vida...

La historia empieza aquí.

Yo me habia cambiado de colegio a otro de una enseñansa mejor a el colegio High School era solo de enseñansa media y era un poco caro pero mis padres habian acendido en su trabajo y ahora podian pagar un mejor colegio para mi.

Yo estaba feliz por cambiarme de colegio, claro haria nuevas amigas y tendria una mejor vida o eso creia aunque estaba un poco triste porque en mi otro colegio habia estado con mis amigos los jonas aunque fue poco tiempo por que despues tuvieron que salirse con todo esto de la fama y esas cosas..

La verdad no tenia muchos amigos ni amigas, no era por no ser sociable pero todos los amigos que se suponia que eran amigos solo lo eran por los jonas pues ellos sabian que yo era amiga de ellos y sabian que lo seguia siendo y solo ma buscaban para pedirles autografos o cosas asi asique no las hablaba mas o solo me alejaba de ellas, la verdad socializaba mas con hombres eran mejores amigos pero tenia una amiga, una muy buena amiga llamada Francisca ella era una amiga de verdad, la conoci cuando llego al colegio, mas o menos un año despues de que mis amigos, los Jonas tuvieran que terminar sus estudios en la casa con profesores particulares.

Ella no conocia mucho a los jonas asique no le llamo la atencion y desde ese momento nos isimos muy amigas, escuchamos la misma musica y tenemos casi los mismos gustos somos muy buenas amigas.

Pero bueno volviendo al tema de mi nuevo colegio estaba mas feliz por que Francisca o como la sobrenombraban Fran se vino conmigo al colegio ya que sus papas les habia pasado algo similar en el trabajo asique se vino conmigo al colegio. Fran era parecida a mi pero mas blanca y bueno yo era latina, es decir, morena, pero no era super morena era mas bien trigeña, si osea mi piel era como del color de Selena Gomez, cabellos oscuro, ojos oscuros pero tenia bonitas facciones y lindo cuerpo como decia un cuerpo latino, no tenia novio ni tampoco queria tenerlo queria ser libre y no pasar penas por eso...

Era mi primer dia en el colegio era muy grande, algo asi parecido a la pelicula High school Musical, un colegio mas o menos asi y no se hiba con uniforme eso me encantaba era Genial ya que en mis otros colegios tenia que ir con uniforme y era aburrido jejeje ahora hiba con ropa comun y corriente y yo ya tenia mas bien un estilo marcado.

En mi primer dia hiba vestida como siempre me vestia pero era ropa nueva obio si no era que me vistiera como una sosa solo era distinta a las chicas en el sentido de no creerme una diosa y no tratar mal a la gente ni nada asi, digamos era como una tipica adolecente pero sociable y mas simpatica.

Tenia puestos unos pantalones super pitillos, unas converse rojas y una polera roja con letras negras ,me veia... Yo jeje la verdad siempre me vestia asi y ya era algo comun en mi.

Me junte con mi amiga Fran que hiba vestida parecida a mi pero con pitillos y unas converse negras.

hibamos en el autobus conversando y muy contentas sobre el nuevo colegio, lo chicos :Ñ y todas esas cosas y nos dimos cuenta que habiamos llegado. EL colegio como ya dije era muy grande, lindo y acogedor, me sentia muy bien en el colegio.

Despuez de admirar el colegio tanto por fuera como por dentro, fuimos a coger nustros horarios y por suerte casi todas las clases nos tocaban juntas y digo esto por que cada clase se daba en distintas salas!.

Habiamos llegado bastante temprano por lo que no habian muchos estudiantes mas que los del autobus asique decidimos sentarnos en una banca y esperar.. en lo que esperabamos nos pusimos a conversas sobre las clases y todas esas cosas y entre la conversacion un chico se nos acerca, el chico era rubio, ojos como un color pardo, tes blanca...era algo parecido como a zac efron pero mas pequwño y un poco mas rubio..y nos dice:

Chico: Hola, mi nombre es Dylan y soy nuevo.. y pues pensaba si ustedes me ayudarian a.... digamos a socializar y acostumbrarme al nuevo colegio..Que dicen ?

Tu y Fran: mmm

Tu: Bueno es que la verdad nosotras tambien somos nuevas... y no creo que te podamos ayudar mucho en eso pero si quieres mm nose te podemos guiar para sacar tu horario si quieres...

Dylan: Oh claro ! Muchas gracias de verdad

Fran al parecer le habia gustado el chico ya que no paraba de mirarlo y se habia quedado embobada viendolo..

Tu: Bien !

Fran: Aham (L)_(L)

Tu le pegaste un codaso a fran para que bajara de su nube mientras dylan no veia.

Fran: Aunch !

Tu en un susurro: Fraan baajaa ! Pareces babosa mirandolo hacii !

Fraan: Hay pero es que es muy Lindoo solo miraloo... solto un suspiro

LA verdad no me habia fijado en como era el pero era bastante lindo pero no para mi gusto era alto, cabeño castaño, un poco alocado, ojos celestes y piel blanca asi como la de Fraan .

Tu: aayy si see ya me di cuenta de como lo miras y tambien me di cuenta de que te gusto ! Jejeje

Tu: pro eso fraan te digo que baes y hables normal por dios no querras parecer una tonta con el sierto

Fraan: Obviomente no !

Tu: Entonces pz tienen que actuar normal ya vamos respiraa y relaate y actua como si hablas con cualquer otro chico

Fraan: Bieen estoy tranquila, relaajadaa Tomo aire lo votoo uuufff Listoo

Tu: Bieen !


	3. capitulo 3

Y justo en ese momento Dylan nos pregunta:

Dylan: oh ! Lo siento se me a olvidado preguntarles de cuales son sus nombres .. jjejej

Tu: OH claro ! Mi nombre es _____(tn)

Fran: Y el mio es..es..s Francisca pero me puedes decir Fraan... si quieres jeje

Tu LE dicel al oido a fran: Tranquilaa, relajate fraan … solo relaajatee !

Dylan: Oh lindos nombres salen de lo comun jejeje..... de verdad salen de lo comun

Fran y Tu: Oh Gracias !

Fran: el tuyo igual es...... Lindo jejeejej

Tu le aplastas el pie de Fran con tu pie...

Fran: Auch !

Dylan mira con cara de pregunta

Tu: Oh jejej sin querer le pise el pie ejeje que tonta soyy !

Dylaan con risa un poco fingida : jejej je

Tu le dices nuevamente al oidoen un susurro : Fraaan ! Por dios ya bajaa no te pongas nerviosaa mira ya esta pensando quisas que cosa de ti o de mi bueno de mi me da igual pero tuu ! No se supone que debes conquistarlo o algo asii !! ya bajaa ultimaa ves ...ultima ves a laproxima di algo serio, tranquila sin tartamudeaar ok ?

Fran: Ay lo siento ! Esque me pongo nerviosa tu sabes como soy con los chicoos !

Soy asi pero bien juro que ya no mas ! No mas !

Tu: Bieen ..

Tu: Dylaan es por aca ven... mira ay tienes que ir a buscar tu horario

Dylan: Oh bieen ! …. Me esperan ?

Tu y fraan : Claro !

Dylan: Bien =D

Dylan entra a la oficina para sacar su horario y tu y gran se sientan en unas sillas de afuera de la oficina a esperarlo.

Tu: Fraan bien ahora tu tienes que hablar ydecir algo...Coherentee !

Fran: Bien Bien !......... y que digo ?

Tu: mm nose mira preguntaras de donde viene como lelgo nose esas cosas asi como cuando nos conocimos en la escuela pero a el obiamente

Fran: aa Bien lo Tengoo ! Ejejej ahora ya estoy mas tranquilaa !

Tu: ojala te salgaa....

EN eso sale Dylaan y se salen juntos de la sala..

Dylaan: Mmm que horario tan pesado.. mm sera oigany a ustedes como les a tocado el horario?

Fraan: mm deja ver el mio

tu: mm yo igual lo vere

Sacan su horarios

aver el tuyo dylan ?

Los tres lo miran pausadamente para ver en que clases pueden estar juntos....

Fraan: Oh mira dylan no a tocado juntos en varias clases ! Jejeje

Tu: oo siertoo ! Genial !

Y era sierto a fran las clases que no le tocaban conmigo le tocaban con Dylaan ya los veia como Parejaa jejejej ! Que Lindoos !

Dylan : mm verdad uu que bueno asi no estare tan solo en las clases! Jejeje

YO le pego un codaso indiscreto para que fran enpezara a preguntar y hablar...

Fran me mira y yo le guiño un ojo y ella hace lo mismo en respuesta..

Fran: Y Dylan de Donde eres ?

Dylan: Pues yo soy de Chicago pero me vine aquí por los estudios junto con mi hermano mayor que esta en la universidad y bueno pues nuestros padres arrendaron un departamento para nosotros cerca de aquí es chico pero bastante acogedor :D

Fraan: Oh Que bien !

Dylan: y tu fran de donde....eres ?

Fran: Pues yo vivo tambien vivo por aquí pero en una casa con mis padres.

Dylan: y tu ____(tn)

Tu: a Pues yo tambien vivo por estos barrios muy cerca de fraan jeje

Dylan: Ah genial ! Que suerte y viven aquí desde hace tiempo ?

Fraan: Yo no osea hace tiempo pero no desde muy pequeña ma omenos desde los 12 o algo asi jejej ya ni me acuerdo muy bien jejeje

Dylan:jejejejeejejeje y tu ____(tn) hace cuanto que vives aquí ?

Tu: jje a pues yo vivo aquí desde que tengo como 5 años

Dylan: Oh ! Bastante tiempo.....

Y bueno asi pasamos la mañana conversando hasta que tocaron para entrar a clase. Ami me tocaba con Fran asique nos despedimos de Dylan y fuimos a la clase.

cuando entre todos me quedaron mirando y eso me incomodo bastante pero bueno solo los ignore. Hay nos esperaba una señora de aprox unos 30 a 35 años.

Nos presento a mi y a fran que eramos las unicas nuevas al parecer y nos sentamos juntas en unas mesas de al medio.

La profesora era bastante simpatica y era la profesora de sociedad. Me cayo bastante bien aunque se notaba que era exigente pero buena profesora...

Asi paso la mañana presentandonos y en clases aburridas pero buenoo....paso la mañana muy rapida y llego la hora del almuerzo, nos sentamos con Dylan en la unica mesa vacia...

Dylan: Hola chicas que tal andan ?

Fraan: Bieen aunque la mañana estubo bastante pesada la verdad

Tu: Si asi es pero la mayoria de los profesores son bastantes simpaticos me cayeron bien al igual que los chicos del colegio eejejje

Dylan: ah y conocieron a alguien ?

Tu: No la verdad no pero los chicos eran bastante atentos

Fran: si la verdad que nos recibieron muy bien son bastantes simpaticos aunque a ____(tn) la tomaban mas en cuenta por que ya sabes llama mas la atencion de entre los demas jejejejej

Tu: por que lo dices ?

Fran: ayy _____(tn) , pues lo digo porque todos los chicos te miraban ya sabes jejeejej siempre es asi aunque llamas mas la atencion si ni los pescas por dios ! Jajaaj es gracioso

tu: Hay no es siertoo solo ...emm … no me miran !

Dylan y fraan: jajaaaajja jajjaja mira ... para... alla

me doy vuelta y veo la fila de chicos mirandome y asiendome guiños y cosas asii

ahora si que me sentiaa incomodaa uuy tanta gente mirandomee... eso lo odiabaa !

Fran y dylann seguian riendose y yo seguia mirando con cara como de asco y vergüenza a los chicos...

Dylan le pregunta a fraan: Siempre es asii ?

Fran: Sii la verdad siempre en los colegio que hemos estado siempe pasa lo mismo jejeje ya para mi es algo normal aunque a _____(tn) le incomoda bastante eso y ademas la averguenza aunque tiene suerte que no se ponga roja como tomatee jeejejej por suerte ! Jjjajjajajjaajajajjajja

ahora los dos reiian nuevamente y yo staba muy avergonzada escondiendo mi cabeza entre mis brazoz apoyada en la mesa.

Tu: Paren de reirse de mi !

Dylan y fran se miraron y dijeron: Lo siento ____(tn)

Fran: ay ___(Tn) perdon pero es que siempre es lo mismo, se supone que deberias disfrutar esto, una chica normal lo haria y bastante !

Tu: Estas diciendo que soy rara ?:

fran: Noo ____(tn) Noo quero decir que tu eres digamos... distinta a las demas chicas, es decir, sobresales mas, no eres como todas las chicas del colegio eres distinta, eso les atrae a los hobres...creo

Tu: Jum.... mm entonces queres decir que vaya le de mi numero a todos y salga con todos !!?

Fraan: No ___(tn) no digo eso lo que digo es que puedes mm nose.. hacerles guiños y cosas asi para.... Haay ! Nose lo que digoo ! De verdad ! Perdon perdon....

Tu: Ayyy ! Sabes mejor dejalo asii, y yo por ahora no les dare importancia a ellos da igual hare como si no existieran...

Fraan: Bien ya mejor no hablemos del tema no quero que te enojes conmigo...

Se dieron un abrazo y Dylan las miraba un poco extrañado

Fraan: Que pasa Dylan ?

Tu: Si que te pasa.. Tienes cara como extraña o nose jejeje

Dylan: mm..... no....esque....yo..... yo....

Fran: Tu tambien queres entrar en el abrazo ? =D

Dylan: Mm... SI !

Tu: Ven aquí Dylaan !ejjejee unete al abrazo de hermandad...

Dylaan : Bieen !.....

Estaban dandose el abrazo los tres y dylan pregunta

Dylan: De hermandad..? mmm... Da igual !

Los tres: jajaajajjaj

Tu: ya mejor vamos a clase se nos acabo la hora del almuerzo muy rapido....Y todo pr culpa de esos tontos y babosos chicos de alla... Uyyy !

Dylan y Fraan: Jajajajajajaj tranquilaa _____(tn)

Fraan: Ya te acostumbraras a esto nuevamente... es lo mismo pero en otro colegio ..jeje

Tu: Al parecer amiga.... Al parecer... uff

Dylan: y Bueno donde que clase les toca ?

Tu: Matematicas y tu

Fran: Igual !

Dylan: Igual !

Tu: O genial ! Vamos entonces :D

Fran y Dylan: Vamoos !

Los tres: jejejejjejejaja

Y se fueron a sus clases que por suerte les tocaba juntos...

Dylan y ustedes se habian hecho bastante amigos y se notaba que Dylan sentia algo mas por Fran al igual que Francisca por Dylan.... Seguramente esos dos terminarian juntos..!

Pasaron las ultimas horas bastante rapidas ya que estabamos os tres juntos y estabamos conversando de lso profesores y todas esas cosas incluso se burlaron de algunos jejej...

salimos de clases y...

Tu: Oh porfiin !

Fraan: Sii !

Dylaan: O estaba tan aburrido como...una mosca en una caja

Fran y yo lo miramos con cara de que esta diciendo

Dylan: Aay no se me ocurria nada

Fran y yo nos partimos de la risaa

fran: jajaajaja aay jajajajja que risaaa

Tu: Sii jajajajjaj que jajajajaja hubieras visto tu caraa jajajja se nota jaja que no jjaja se te ocurrio nada jajajajajja

Dylan: :Ñ No me parece ggracioso.. jum

Fran y yo seguiamos riendoo pero ahora maas ! Jajajajjaja

Tu: Bien Bien lo sentimos pero esque.......kjajajajjaja … bien bien lo siento

respiraa votaa....respira....votaa

Fran: jajajjajja bien los sentimos Dylan ! Jajaj ya bien bien Respira...vota...respira...votaa..

Tu y Fran: Bien ya no nos reiiremoos mas lo juramos! :D

Dylan: Ya terminaron ?!

Fy Tu: Si ! Jijii

Fran: Ya no te enojees ..!

Tu: Si no te enojes las dos pusieron carita de perritos tristes

Dylan: Uyy esta bien al parecer es imposible enojarce con ustedes jejeje

Tu y fran: jijjjejej  
Dylan: ya mejor vamoonos que perderomos en autobus

Tu y fran: Vamoos !

Iban llegando a la casa de Dylan...

Dylan: ya aquí me bajo yo. Nos vemos mañana cuidense...

Tu y fran: Tu igual.... Adios !

Dylan: Adios !

Se despidieron de un beso en la mejilla y Dylan se bajo y claro vivia en unos departamentos de por, asique entro al edificio...

Fran: Aay esta muy lindo Dylaan !

Tu: mm si es lindo y muy simpatico..... harian linda pareja jejjje

Fran: :ñ Jejejijiji

Tu: Oh ya vamos a llegar.... tenemos que bajarnos..

Fran: Bien vamos...


	4. Estres, peleas y grandes noticias

Nos bajamos del autobus y me despedi de fran y nos fuimos cada una a nuestras casas.

Al entrar mi mama me pregunto:

Mama: Hola cariñño...como te fue en el colegio ?

Tu: Hola mama ! .. Bien..

Mama: y cuentame te gusto el colegio ?

Tu: Si es muy bonita y super grande... bastante..acogedor

Mama: Que bueno hija y isiste amigos ?

Tu: mm la verdad si.... Fran y yo conocimos a un chico llamado Dylan

es bastante simpatico...

Mama: y es lindo te gusto alguien ?

Tu: Hay mama !! por dios noo ( auque si supiera que tenia la fila de chicos mirandome y yo no pescaba a ni uno solo jaja) el vaa ser un muy buen amigo aparte a fran le gusta a mi no...

Mama: y nadie?

Tu: mama es mi primer dia.. uyy no nadie aparte sabes que ni me importaa eso por ahora no !

Mama: nmmm...

Tu: da igual..... bueno cambiando de tema hay alguna novedad ?

Mama:por que lo dices?

Tu: no por nada solo pregunto

Mama: aam pues si tu sabes que tu papa esta de viaje con esta cosa de negocios y todo eso sierto

Tu: Si.... y cual es el punto ?

Mama: Bueno... lo que pasa es que creo que voy a tener que ir con tu papa a estos viajes por que ya sabes problemas y todo eso y voy a tener que dejarte sola unos dias pero estoy preocupada por ti no quero dejarte so..

YO la interrumpi

Tu: Mama da igual si yo ya tengo suficiente edad para quedarme sola en la casa .. asique no te preocupes yo entiendo, conq ue me dejen dinero para poder comer e ir asi como por siacaso a las tiendas.. no importaa jjejje

Mama: Hay ____(Tn) ! Nunca cambiaas ay me quitas un peso de encimaa y si te voy a dejar una tarjeta para solo EMERGENCIAS y dinero para que comas y todas esas cosas no hace falta que lo digas... jejej

Tu le diste un abrazo a tu mama y un beso en la mejilla y te fuiste a tu pieza...

Al entrar a mi pieza me acoste en mi cama y me puse a ver television en eso veo que que dicen:

Tv: Y bueno Los Jonas brothers an terminado su gira y al parecer tienen intenciones de irse a su casa y tomarce un largo descanso...

y bueno pronto mas detalles y noticias de todo esto aquí en the E !

Y justo un segundo despues de esto llaman a mi celular...

Tu: Hola?

****: ____(tn) !!! como estaas ! Viste la noticia

Tu: ah que que pasa ?

****: oh por dios que no sabes quenes somos ( no me habia fijado en quen me llamaba pero ya sabia quien era)

Tu: No, nolose

*****: Oh eso me duele mucho, como no nos reconoces, ya nos olvidaste !

Tu: jjajaj obio No ! YA se quen son mi queridoos amigoos ! Que extrañooo muchoo

Jonas: Siii Tus amigos Jonas !

Ene eso interrumpe Joe

Joe: tus amigos super famosoos y geniales del unive...

en eso se sienten como que se quitan el celular entre ellos

Kevin: Ya callate Joe ! Dame el celular. Damelo ! Yo hablare!

Joe: Noo yo estoy ablandoo aparte soy su amigo preferidooo !quere hablar conmigoo

Damelo !

Kevin: No damelooo yo hablare

Joe: Noo yo estoy hablandoo dameloo

Kevin: dameloo ! Ahoraa

Joe: Noo pasamelo noo aa aau

En eso se siente un golpe al parecer se les habia caido o algo asi

Tu: Alo siguen aii ??

Nick: Sii Creo que hay problemas por estos dos tontos jaja mm y como has estado ?

Tu: Bieen Y..

En eso que ablabamos se sienten gritos de joe y de kevin al parecer se estaban pegando y peliando entre ellos...

Joe: Eres un tontoo !

Kevin: es tu culpaa y le pega

Joe: No me golpees aaah

kevin:aa tu tampocoo sueltaa mi piernaa...

push poashpfjglqljflñs poww !

Tu:que esta pasando hay ?

Nick: eem ya sabes peliandose x el telefono aunque al parecer no se han dado cuenta de que el telefono lo tengo yo !

En eso se paran los golpes y se siente

Joe y Kevin: Tuu ! Pasame el telefonoo

Kevin: no a mi

Joe: No a mi

y asi ya despues no se ddiferenciaban mucho las voces solo dse oia

puxh gadjf ishf

Pasameeloo yo ablaree no yoo yoo pasamee te voy a golpear Joe !

Aaa no me apretess

tu noo lo ahagaa s

ya pasamelloo

YO estoy ablandooo

No yo estabaa en esoo

no aaspasamelo devuelvemo y en eso diferencie las voces

Nick: Chicos pareen ! Yo estoy ablandoo despues ustedes turnense!!

Joe: AA claroo tu hablas primeroo por que ____(tn) Te gustaa !

Nick : Callateee ! Idiotaa !!

Y ay escuche golpes y mas golpes asta que se corto....

Yo quede en shock le ubiera pedido que pararan pero habia escuchadoo esoo no no podia ser ! Ooh noo que voy a aser no yo creo que Joe lo dijo para molestar a nick ...si eso debe ser... creo que solo me estoy pasando peliculas y cosas asi mejor lo dejo asi no mas, da igual ! Aparte Joe siempre molesta con cosas asi ! jejej ay que tonta soy...

Pasaron unos minutos y volvieron a llamar vi el numero y eran nuevamente Los jonas...

Tu: Ya se dejaron de peliar ?

Jonas: Lo sentimoos !

Tu: Uyy chicoos por que peleean

Joe: kevin empezo

Kevin: No es sierto

Joe: si lo es tonto !

Kevin: NO me digas asii tontoo !

Joe: Tu tampocoo !

Kevin ! Aaaaaaa Te voy a golpeaar !

Joe : Uuueyy que miedoo miraa como tiritoo

y volvieron a peliar asique lo pare

Tu: Chicoos !!!! lo dije bastante fuerte como para que escucharan aparte creo que los chicos tenian el celular con altavoz

Los golpen pararon al igual que las palabras

Tu: Pueden comportarseee ! Ya pareen si siguen asi voy a verme obligada a cortar y apagar mi celular y no recibir ni una llamada mas de ustedes !

Joe y Kevin: No no ! De verdad nunca mas ! Lo sentimos ____(tn)...!

Tu: Bien... pidanse disculpas

Nick: jajajja por tontos les pasa ! jaja

Tu: Nick !?

Nick. Mmm ? (Tenia un tono como con miedo)

Tu: Y buenoo tu tambien pide disculpas.. Los tres se pediran disculpas mutuamente ahoraa si no queren que cortee ! Ahora quero escucharlos ! ( cuando hablaban con ellos y peliaaban me salia mi lado maternal o de hermana mayor xD )

Joe: Lo siento Nick....

Tu: Y te faltaa Alguieen ! Vamos o voy a cortaar en 3 ….

Joe: Bien Bien ! Uuuy

Tu: No aleguees ! Vamos pidelas yaa !

Joe: Bien perdon las pedire ! …... Lo siento...Kevin ..

Tu: Muy bieen ! Ahora tu Kevin y sin alegaar …

Kevin: Esta Bien.... Lo siento Nick.....Lo siento.........(suspiro) Joe...

Tu: Muy bien ahora tu nick y lo mismo sin alegar...

Nick: Ok ( lo dijo con desgana )... Lo siento...Kevin...Lo siento.......Joe

Tu:Muy bieen ahoraa podemos hablar y Porfavoor No peleen ! Ni una pelea mas !

Ahora hablen pero, porfavor...turnense o nose pero no peleen ni hablen al mismo tiempo porque no entiendo... y bien ya hablen

Jonas: - Bien ! - Yo hablo,- no yo, - no yo, - no yo,- yo, - noo ! - Tu noo !

Tu: Pareeen !! Saben mejor corto...

Jonas: Noo ! Porfavorr noo !.. lo sentimos lo sentimoos !!! Nada mas nada maaas !

Tu: jeje Bien ! Ahora yo dire quen habla primero Nick

Joe: aaaa seguro por que tambien le gust.....

Nick: Callatee Joee aayy eres taan tonto ! No es sierto

Joe: Si lo es y lo sabees

Nick: ya callatee! Y Noo no lo es callatee ayy te voy a golpear

Joe: seguroo tu no me haces nadaa a mi porfavor...

Nick a noo ! Pushdhgl bnbh

ay se siente otro golpe creo que nick se avia tirado encima de Joe y se estaban pegando bastante fuerte....

**Continuara... Dejen Reviews en la ultima parte donde dise reviews y otra cosa Xd bueno apreten ahy y comenten sobre la historia.. Eso Zhau **


	5. estres peleas y grandes noticias 2

Tu: haay Ya pareen !! Ahora ustedes 2 no hablaran hablara kevin y si escucho otra pelea, burla o pleito ahora si que cortoo y lo juroo asique kevin Habla tu porfavor !

Kevin: Bien ! … _____(tn) escuchaste la noticia de hace un rato ?

Tu: Si si la escuchee que buenoo que se tomen un descanso y como les fuee!?

Kevin: Muy bien aunque estamos bastante cansados por eso vamos a ir...

Jonas: A vertee a tu casaa !!

Tu: Oh! Geniaal que bueno hace tiempo que no los veo!

Kevin: si lo see y no sabes como te extrañamoos !

Tu: Hay yo Tambien los extrañ muchoo pero...

Kevin: ¨Pero hay algun problemaa.?....

Tu: No es un problema mio, clarto que no, lo que pasa es que mi mama va a salir y me voy a quedar sola y pues nose si habra proble

Kevin me interrumpe

Kevin: o no ____(tn) no claro que no habra problema por que hablamos con tu mama y papa y dijeron que si, aparte tenemos otra sorpresaa a claro si es que te gusta...

Tu: yo creo que sii... ya dimela dimelaa !

Jonas: Vamos a quedarnos en tu casaa !!

Kevin: si y asi estaremos contigo y reviviremos los momentos de cuando eramos pequeños y viviamos hay !

Tu: Oh que bieen ! Sii ! aay soy taan Feliiz !

Kevin: Yo igual jejej

Joe: YO tambien lo soy !

Nick: Y yo !

Tu: jajaja bien.. pero ustedes no tienen problemas con mm nose estudios o algo asi ?

Kevin: No claro que no la verdad el unico que estudia es nick y pues quisas valla algun profesor o nose eso lo veran nuestros papas.. asique que mas daa !

Tu: Geniaal ! Y cuanto tiempo piensan quedarse ?

Kevin: mm la verdad no lo tenemos claro por que le dijimos a nuestros padres que queriamos tomarnos un descanso

Joe:Si como un breake ! Jejejej

Nick: Sii ajajaja

Tu: jajajja Bien que Genial !

Kevin: claro que no lo tienen muy claro pero es seguro que vamos a quedarnos en tu casa!!

Tu: jaja oigan y cuando le dijeron a mi mama ?

Jonas: Ni idea !

Kevin: chicos me dejan hablar ! Uyy que irritables !

Tu: no empiezen de nuevo porfavor !

Kevin: no lo tengo todo bajo control ! Jajaja ,mm bueno el tema era que mis papas

hablaron con los tuyos asi que te dejaron por que eso me dijo mi mama

Joe y nick: NOS DIJO !

Joe: No eres solo

Nick: Claro que no, somos los tres y es Nos dijo Nuestra Mama !

Joe y nick sonaban algo enojados y frustradas, parece que tenian ganas de hablar conmigo

Kevin: Bien chicos..nos dijo nuestra mama … contentos?

Joe y Nick: NO TANTO !

Kevin: pero no se enojen conmigo ! _____(tn) es la que manda aquí... ella decidio esto

Joe y nick: Esto es injusto !

Joe: Que me parta un rayo !!

Nick: Yo queria hablar...

Joe: Yo igual... Jum

Tu: Kevin tienes puesto el altavoz ?

Kevin: Si ! Esta Puesto

Tu: Bien! Oigan chicos...Joe , Nick no se enojen bien ? Aparte ustedes tuvieron la culpa...

pero me dan pena jajaja asique hable el que quera exepto kevin que ya hablo bastante , ano ser que las cosas nuevamente se salgan...digamos....de...control !

Joe y Nick: Eeeh ! Genail ahora yo primeroo !

Joe: No yo !

Nick: No yo hablare primero ! Yo yo yo !

Joe: Uuyy niño de mama hablare YO!

Nick: Inmaduro

Joe: Bebe

Nick: Tonto !

Joe: Nerd

Nick: Yo no soy nerd

Joe: claro que si

Nick: No es sierto !

Joe: Si lo ess ! Nerd nerd nerd...

Nick: Callate !! oo por que eres tan inmaduro

Joe: Yo no soy inmaduro !

Nick: Claro que sii !

Joe no es sierto !

Nick: Si lo es Y muchoo !

Joe: Yo no soy Un niño de mama bebe !

Nick: Yo no soy ni un bebe !!!

Joe: (le saca la lengua ) No te escucho no te escucho no te escucho !!

Nick: Oh por dios ves eres un INMADURO !!!

Joe: lalalala No te escucho no te escucho !

Tu: SILENCIOO ! Ya PAREEN! Por dioos uuuuuy me Tienen arta Los dos y saben mejor corto..

Joe: Noo... lo siento lo sientoo !

Nick: No cortes perdon perdon !

Tu: los siento pero ADIOS! Llamenme en cuanto paren de peliar, hagan las pases y dejen de gritar y peliarse por hablar conmigo !

Joe: Pero

Tu: nada de peros, Adios !

Nick: Nooo !

Y yo corte, me puse a reir como loca ya que la verdad ellos eran asi y ahora estaban mas con todo esto de sus giras y todo estaban un poco mas... cansados y digamos nerviosos asique igual los entendia pero para que pararan de peliar mejor aunque queria seguir hablando con ellos! Pero bueno... espero que vuelvan a llamar y que se pidan disculpas..

segundos despues mi mama entro a mi pieza

Mama: Pasa algo ____(tn)?

Tu: Noo mama por que lo dices ?

Mama: Escuche como que peliabas con alguien o algo asi,... no me digas que peliaste con Fran?

Tu: No no mama con Fran todo va bien , lo que pasa es que estaba hablando con los Jonas ! Jeeje

Mama: aa te llamaron y te dieron la sorpresa ?!

Tu: Si si me la dieron ! Graciias Maa de verdaad Gracias Te quieroo !

Mama: hay hija no hay nada de que agradecer, aparte para que no estes sola, y ademas asi la pasas super con ellos y te ayudan jeje

Tu: Sii ! Que Genial !

Mama: Oye pero por que se sentian gritos y voces asi ??

Tu: Que crees? … se pusieron a peliar por hablar y a golpearcee... hay nunca cambian !

Jjejeje aunque igual los entiendo un poco por que deben de estar super cansados y medios nerviosos con todo esto de la gira por lo que andan un poco mas...sensibles..

Mama: jajaj haay eso chicos siguen igual ! Pobres ! Igual deben estar muy agotados con todo esto...

Tu: mm asi es ….pero bueno, les tuve que cortar para que dejaran de peliar ! Jeje aunque se que son cosas pequeñas... pero no me gusta que peleen y menos por hablar conmigo ! Es algo tonto !

Mama: hay hia es que tu sabes cuanto te quereen y no habian hablado igual hace tiempo... pero que se puede hacer.. solo espera a que te llamen seguro que lo haran !

Tu: sii ! Jeejje al parecer sii ! Jajjaja gracias ma...

Mama: para eso estoy...jejejje.. Bien ! Tengo que preparar las cosas asique nos vemos !

Tu: jejjeje Bien mama

Mama: Estudia ! Y ordena un poco tu pieza

Tu: Esta bien...


	6. capitulo 6

Y tu mama Salio rumbo a su pieza para ordenar y empacar las cosas..Mientras tu te quedaste en tu pieza estudiando, aunque no era mucho ya que era el primer dia de clases asique no te mandaron casi nada de tarea solo estudiaste un poco y ordenaste tu pieza..

Al terminar de hacer eso prendiste tu laptop y te conectaste a messenger para ver tus mensajes y agregar a dylan a tus contactos....

Habian pasado mas o menos 2 horas desde que te habian llamado tus amigos Jonas...

Al abrir la ventana de los mensajes de msn, no tenias nada importante, solo cadenas, saludos y algo un poco mas importante... mensajes de los Jonas desde hace unos dias y de hoy....

abriste el primer mensaje que era de unos dias atrás y decia:

Hola ___(tn) !

Te extrañamos mucho ! Queremos verte !

Te queremos contar que ya esta por terminar nuestra gira asique ojala te podamos ir a visitar ! Jeeje mm bueno.. te estamos escribiendo desde el avion... es genial ! Podemos conectarnos desde aquí !

Es lo mejor... Joe esta euforico con todas estas cosas y al igual con el personal del avion..ya sabes como es jejeje... oye no le digas que pusimos eso porfavor. Por que si no se vengara y quen sabe que cosa nos hara ese tiene muchas ideas, en la ultima abrocho los cordones de nick por que se habia comido el ultimo trozo de pizza ! Y muchas otras cosas mas... Tu ya sabes como es jejej mm bueno eso cuidate mucho que estes bien..

te llamaremos en cuanto podamos.. besos te queremos y te extrañamos ! Adios..

atte The jonas

scrito por Nick y Kevin..

Tu: Hay joe sigue igual ! Jejejeje

abriste el otro que era mas largo y decia sobre sus conciertos, paises y todo eso era muy Genial ...el otro tenia fotos y habian dos mas que eran de hoy y decian:

Hola ___(tn) :(

De verdad que lo sentimos...no queriamos que te enojaras pero durante estos dias hemos andado muy estresados ! Tu ya sabes y pues peliamos como nunca antes lo habiamos hecho... de verdad perdon ! Juramos Tratar de no peliar mas ! De verdad !

Pero queremos hablar contigo ! Te podemos llamar ? Porfavor !!

y respecto a lo que nos dijiste tambien lo hicimos... Nos pedimos disculpas y bueno todo eso. Queremos hablar contigo, deveras juramos no peliar mas !

Bueno espero tu respuesta o algo asi …. cuidate te queremos mucho !

Atte Joe y nick

Y despues de leer todos los correos les respondi:

Hola chicos....

la verdad no estoy enojada es mas estoy contenta con que me hayan llamado y con la noticia pero me da pena que peleen asi !.. ustedes son muy unidos y casi nunca pelean y hoy pelearon como 4 veces en media hora.. eso no puede ser... Me decepcionan si siguen asi, pero creo en su palabra asique si queren me llaman aunque ahora sin peliar ni nada de eso bien ? Y pues entiendo todo esto de que esten bastante estresados y los entiendo y que mas daa.. son mis amigos ! Al fin y al cabo no me puedo enojar con ustedes sierto !? Jejejej y bueno eso que bueno que hicieron las pases y se arrepintieron...

yo tambien los quiero mucho mucho ! Asique nada pues cuidense espero verlos pronto ! Saludos a Demi ! Que estes Bien !

Y gracias por las fotos y todos los correos no los habia leido por que con todo esto del primer dia del cole estube bastante nerviosa y no me meti a el msn pero bueno eso

Bye ! Los quiero !

Atte _____(tn)

PD: No tengo amigo preferido los tres son de igual rango de amigos para mi ! Asique joe no te pongas celoso ni te sientas superior por que eres igual que los demas jejeje

a los tres los quiero de igual manera ! Jeje ya ahora si Adios!

Y lo mande. Despues de mandarlo cerre sesion y me puse a ver la tv no habia mucho asique me puse a ver Los simpsons...

Al rato mi telefono suena, contesto sin siquiera ver...

Tu: Hola?

___: Te queremoos !

u: Quen habla?

*****: ay como no vas a saber quen habla!

Tu: jajaja mm no pz no lo se (sabias quenes eran )

¨*****: jajaja....... ___(tn) de verdad lo sentimos

Tu: Hay chicos ya no mas del tema da igual

Jonas: Te queremos ____(tn)

Tu: Yo tambien los quero ! Pero bueno que me querian decir

Joe: Te queriamos decir que bueno de eso de que te vamos a ir a ver

Tu: oh ! Estoy tan contenta !

Joe: Yo tambieen !

Tu: Jejejejeje

Joe: oye ____(tn) eso de que no soy tu favorito emm pues estas seguraa !?

Tu: jaajjaja si Joe muy segura

Joe: ooh eso no es justo yo tendria que ser tu preferido

Tu: o si es justo y por que tendrias que ser mi preferido ?

Joe: pues porque... Soy lindo,apuesto y soy Genial y con el mejor te llevas!

Tu: jajajjaja para mi no eres tan asi

Joe: oh:(.... y como soy ?

Tu: pues espero que no te enojes....

Joe: no me enojaree ! Contigo no puedo ! Jeeje

Tu: jejeje Bien queres la verdad ?

Joe: Obiamentee, solo la verdad !!

Tu: Bieen.... Eres... un poco inmaduro, bueno para hacer bromas, y un poco vengativo con tus hermanos ajajaja y mm pues te defino con bastante inmaduro pero igual Te quiero !

** Continuara**...


	7. capitulo 7

oe: amm pero esto es injusto y ____(tn) nada de Genial o lindo ?

Tu: mm queres que te diga eso ?

Joe: sii !

Tu: entonces... Joe eres lindo, Genial , apuesto y el mejor.....Contento ?

Joe: no sabes cuanto !!

Tu: jejejej ayy eres como mi pequeño hermano

Joe: ejejejej y tu como mi mama

Tu: mm tomare eso como un cumplido jejjej

Joe: es un cumplido ! Esque tienes que entenderlo

Tu: aaa..... Bien gracias por ese cumplido !

Joe: Hay ___(tn) te extrañoo !

Tu: Yo igual Joe ! Jejeje

Joe: mm Bien! Jeje mm te paso a Nick !

Tu: Bieen cuidate !

Joe: tu igual ! Te quiero mama

Tu: y yo a ti hijo jejejejje

Nick: jajaja Hola ___(tn) !

Tu: Hola nick como estas !?

Nick: Bien aunque un poco estresado con todo esto pero bien y tu ?

Tu: Yo muy bien !

Nick: oo y supe que hoy entraste al colegio como te fue ?

Tu: Oh ! Muy Bien, el colegio es muy grande y lindo y pues me hice un amigo

Nick: aa si que Bien... y como se llama ?

Tu: aam se llama Dylan es muy Simpatico ! Y sabes entre con fran !

Nick: a claro tu amigaa que bieen asi no te sientes tan sola los primeros dias jejej

Tu: sii tuvimos suerte de entrar juntas.... y mm igual en la comida me senti un poco incomoda....

Nick: Oh ! Y por que ? Paso algo ?

Tu: o no no osea es que me da vergüenza contarlo...p

Nick: o ___(tn) vamos ! Tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi o no, aparte no creo que sea algo tan vergonsozo

Tu: mm pues nose y obio que confio en ti pero.... a que mas da te contare... lo que pasa es que cuando fui a almuerzo me sente con fraan y con Dylan y resulta que salio el tema de los chicos eran muy atentos y todo y fran dijo que eran super atentos conmigo osea mucho mas conmigo y se empezaron a reir y me dijeron que diera vuelta y lo hice y habia una fila de chicos babosos mirandome y haciendo guiños y cosas asi ! Fue algo muy incomodo y vergonzoso !

Nick: jajajaja pero ____(tn) una chica tendria que estar feliz por eso o no ?

Tu: mm quisas

Nick: mm pero bueno es que tu eres distinta a las demas, y distinta para mejor y eso es bueno, es algo que le gusta a los chicos es decir, digamos que no seas del monton eso es...... lindo....

Tu: jejejeje gracias nick ! Siempre me apoyas y entiendes jeje

Nick: para eso estan los amigos no ?

Tu: eso creo... (se produjo un minuto de silencio )

Nick: mm bueno creo que te paso a kevin, tambien quere hablar contigo jejejj

Tu: amm claro ! Jeje mm que estes Bien ! Cuidate

Nick: tu igual.... nos vemos !

Tu: claro ! Jeje te quiero hermano !

Nick: Yo igual... jeje adios

Tu: Adios !

Kevin: ____(tn) !! como estas !?

Tu: Holaa Kevin ! Estoy muy Bien y tu ?

Kevin: A pues yo igual aunque un poco exahusto pero bien jejejjejej

Tu: jejeje y que cuentas ? Como les fue?

Kevin: Oh ! Geniial ! A todos los paises que fuimos nos fue muy Bien ! Nos recibieron de maravilla y los lugares donde dimos los conciertos se llenaban ! Era impresionante, la verdad todabia no me acostumbro a ver los estadios llenos por ir a vernos ! Es muy Lindo ! Jejeje y pues nos la pasamos muy Bien ! De maravilla diria yo ! Fue muy genial...

y a ti como te a ido en el colegio ?

Tu: Muy bien ! Es Genial el colegio, muy grande y bonito...

Kevin: oh que Bien ____(tn), y has hecho amigos ?

Tu: mm me hice uno se llama Dylan es muy simpatico, aunque estoy con fran en el cole!

Kevin: ooh ! Tu amiga ! Verdad...Genial asi no te sientes tan sola los primeros dias

Tu: Sii ! Estoy muy contenta ! Por que tu sabes en el otro cole me perseguian bastante..

Kevin: jjjajjaja sierto, mm por culpa nuestra...

Tu: o no no es su culpa, es culpa de los tontos rumores que salen...solo eso, aparte no me importaba, solo era un poco incomodo pero nada mas me habia acostumbrado jejejej

Kevin: ooh jajaj aam pzz sera solo espero que no te pase lo mismo ahora

Tu: mm si pero si pasa o no me da igual tu bien sabes que yo no soy de las que le importa lo que piensen los demas o no ?

Kevin: o si claro que si ! Mm siertoo solo espero que no pase denuevo... lo digo por ti por que se que te sientes incomoda y avergonzada..

Tu: o no da igual kevin.. de verdad Da igual ! No me importa

Kevin: mm y bueno cambiando el tema te tengo que dar otra noticia jeejjejeje

Tu: Oh ! Otra mas genial ! Jejeje ya dimeelaa !

Kevin le dice a joe y nick: _quen se la da chicos ?_

_Nick: oh ! Ahora mismo ? _

_Joe: claro mensoo ! Ahoraa yaa...yo se la doy ! _

_Kevin: esta bien Joe dasela tu...._

_Joe: jejejej Bien ! _

Joe: y Bueno ____(tn) la noticia es que.... chachanchahcha

_nick: Ya daselaa tonto ! _

_Joe: ay no me golpes.._

_nick: aayy... solo dasela !_

_Joe: Bieen..._ y bueno la noticia es que...demi va a ir con nosotros a tu casa para que la conoscas !

Tu: Oh Genial ! Bieen ! Porfin voy a conocerlaa !!

Jonas: Si ! Y ella a tii !! jejejejej

Tu: sii ! Jjjejejej ….

_Kevin: ya dame el telefono joe_

_joe: bien pero antes... tienes que ALCANZARME jajajajja _

_Kevin : Joe ven aquii !! _

_Joe: alcanzamee jajajaja _

_Kevin: aaaerrgrgr Joe !! ven ! _

_Joe: noo ! Jajjaja no me alcanzaas jaja... corres como una tortuga !_

_Kevin: a si !? Eso lo veremos ! _

_Joe: aaaaa que miedo... jaajajaj _

_Kevin: ven aquii... te alcanzaree ! _

_Joe: Seguroo me alcanzaras ! Cuando deje de correr.... jajajaj_

tu : Joe Que haces !?

Joe: una....pequeña....broma a kevin ! Jajaja

Tu: Ay nunca cambias sierto !?

Joe: ...NO ! Jaajajaj

Tu: y donde estas corriendo !?

Joe: estoy en el patio..... de un hoteel !

Tu: aa ya veo por que quisiste hacerle esa broma y correr ! Jaajaj

Joe: Asi es ! _Jajajaja _

_Tu: ya te va a alcanzar ? _

_Joe: Claro que no ! Como crees !_

_Tu: aam y como cuan lejos esta de ti ? _

_Joe: pues como...3 metros lejos de mi _

_Tu: oh .oh _

_Joe: que ? _

_Tu: ya te va a alcanzar !_

_Joe: noo ! _

_Tu: si!.. si ve que esta serca tuyo va a coorrer mucho mas fuerte ! Y te alcanzara jajaajaaj _

_Joe: no lo creo ! Jaja _

_Joe: …......... Oh ! _

_Tu: Que pasa ? _

_Joe: mm... Me esta alcanzandoo !!_

_Tu: Te lo dije !_

_Joe:Oo ! Demonios ! _

_Tu: que paso ahora ? _

_Joe: nada !_

_Kevin:( con respiracon acelerada) Lo alcanze ! Ajajajajajaj _

_Joe: oo esto es injusto ! _

_Tu: Ya te lo habia Dicho ! Jajajaja _

_Kevin se unio a mis risas... y joe estaba enfadado.._

_Joe: No es justo! Se suponia que tenias que hacer algo para qu te entregara el telefono... pero por eso... __Me vengaree Kevin Jonas.... Me vengaree.... _

**Continuara**...


	8. Capitulo 8

_Kevin: oh vamos joe ! Noo porfavorr ! Tus venganzas son demaciadoo ! _

_Joe: wuajajaj ( risa malvada) lo sientoo ! Te tendras que atener a mi venganza ! _

_Kevin: aa estoo si que es injustoo Joe ! Se supone que siempre molestas a nick no a mi !_

_Joe: Yo no se... Hoy te tocara a ti....e molestado mucho a Nick, me esta cansando solo a el, asique ahora sara para ti...._

_Tu: Jajajjajajajajaja !_

_ahora Joe se unio a mis risas y kevin estaba enfadado y nervioso a la vez _

_Kevin: ayy ! Que maal! Pero buenoo seraa.... y ___(tn) Te gusto la noticia ?_

Tu: oh ! Claro que sii ! Y muchoo

Kevin: Que bien ! Mm bueno espero que estes muy Bieen ! Cuidate muchoo

Tu: Esta Bien ! Tu igual...

Kevin: te quieroo !

Tu: y yoo ! Jejej

Joe: Adios ___(tn) Un dia de estos te voy a contar mi venganzaa ! Jajajaj

Tu: eso esperoo ! Me tienes que contar y trata de sacar fotos porfavoor ! }

Joe: ooh ! No lo tienes por que pediir ! Jajaajja

Tu y Joe: jajajajajaja esto sera Bueno ! Jaajaja

Tu: ya chicos me voy, cuidense, que esten bien ! Los quieroo a los tres.. saludos a Demi ! Jejeje

Jonas: nosotros igual ! jejeje y saludosa todos alla !

Tu: ok ! Bye !

Jonas: Adios !

Y corte la llamada, estaba muy contenta y ansiaba saber la venganza de joe jajjaa eso si sera buenoo !

Me fui a duchar y a poner el pijama , tome once y cuando vi la hora ya eran las 10 asique me acoste, habia estado hablando bastante tiempo con los Jonas......apague la luz y me dormi...

Al dia siguiente me levante para ir al colegio, mi mama seguia durmiendo asique me duche, me vesti, me alise el pero, tome desayuno, me lave los dientes, me fui a mirar por ultima vez al espejo y me fui a buscar a Fraan a su casa que quedaba 2 casas mas alla que la mia.

Al llegar a su casa...

Tu: Hola fran !

Fran: Hola ___(tn) Como estas ?

Tu: Super Bien y tu ?

Fran:Bien aunque no tanto como tu creo.. Alguna novedad ? Jeje

Tu: uu si bastantes ! Jjejeje

Fran: Ay dimee !

Tu: esperaa ! Te lo dire en el autobus...jeje

Fran: puchaa ! Ahora estoy muerta de curiosidad !

Tu: Ay pz te tendras que esperar a que estemos en el bus ! Jajaja

Fran: mmm jum....

Tu: no te enojes ! Jaja mm estas lista ?

Fran: Si

Tu: Entonces vamos

Al llegar al paradero, el bus paso casi altiro asique nos subimos y nos sentamos en los asientos de al medio...

Fran: y ____(tn)....ya cuenta !?

Tu: Bien bien ! Tranquilaa !

Fraan: Aaay cuentaa !

Tu: jjejeje bueno ! La cosa es que ayer adivina quenes me llamaron?

Fraan: Quen ?

Tu: Mis amigos ! Los jonas !

Fran: ooh ! Genial ! Y que te dijeron !

Tu: Uu si supieraas ! Muchas cosas....

Me puse a contarle todo hasta que no nos dimos cuenta cuando Dylan Nos saludo...

Dylan: Hola chicas ! Que hay de nuevo?

Fran: Oh ! Hola Dylan !

Tu: Hola Dylan como estas ?

Dylan: Bien y ustedes?

Las dos : Bien ! Jjejeje

Dylan: aam las noto mas contentas o no ?

Las dos: jejejee

Tu: Puede ser.... jajajaj

Dylan: Bieen !... y de que hablaban si es que se puede saber..

Tu: le estaba contando ….. aam algo a fran pero no te puedo decir porque no tengo suficiente confianza contigo..., pero no es por ser pesada ni nada de eso, pero es solo que no lo puedo decir... Pero de seguro un dia te enteraras...

Dylan: aam pues no importa, no te preocupes, por eso dije que si es que se puede saber

Tu: jejjeje gracias …

Dylan se sento atrás de nosotras y dejamos el tema hasta ahi asique nos pusimos a conversar entre los tres sobre nuestras vidas, anecdotas, anteriores colegios y cosas asi, se nos paso el tiempo super rapido y llegamos al colegio...

Nos bajamos del autobus, y entramos al colegio, la campana para entrar a clases tocaria en pocos minutos asique fuimos caminando hacia nuestras salas.

La mañana paso de la misma forma que el dia enterior, al igual que el almuerzo, en el cual seguimos conversando sobre uestras vidas antes de entrar al este colegio y tambien lo que esperabamos desde ahora, aunque me reserve algunas cosas, ya saben mis queridos amigos... y bueno todo fue genial el dia de hoy, aunque hicimos las mismas cosas de ayer, lo unico que cambiaba eran los temas de conversacion que resultaban bastante interesante, y bueno todo paso asi hasta que llegue a mi casa...

Tu: Llege !

Nadie contesto, al parecer mi mama no estaba, seguramente debe haber ido a comprar o algo asi...

Fui a la cocina a tomar algo y veo una nota en el refrigerador que decia:

_Hija: Fui a comprar a la tienda y a buscar unos papeles que nesecito para el viaje,_

_nos vemos. Cuidate ! _

_Deje la nota en la mesa y me servi un jugo. Subi a mi pieza a ver si tenia algun mail o algo asi, Prendi la Laptop y abri mi msn, tenia 2 mensajes nuevos...._

_EL primer mensaje era de una guia de matematica y el otro era de... Los Jonas ! _

_Genial... Lo abri y decia:_

_Hola ___(tn) !! _

Como te ha ido ? Esperamos Que bieen !, te queremos decir que estamos en los angeles, en nuestra casa para venir a buscar ropas y cosas asi... Bueno y al parecer vamos a estar en tu casa en....aproximadamente.....2 Dias ! Sii! Esto es Genial !No sabes cuanto te extrañamoos!....Y bien estamos muy ansiosos por verte! Jeje ya nos vamos, cuidate mucho, te quieremos, Adios !

Atte Tus amigos Jonas!

Escrito por Joe

PD: Pronto te mando las fotos de mi venganza...muajajaj...!

Adios ! Te quiero !


	9. Sorpresas

Con este ultimo me Rei jejjeje haay ya quero ver su venganza, debe estar muy buena..

Pero Bueno, me puse a revisar la materia para pasar el rato, ya que mo tenia mucho que hacer, pero al rato me suena el telefono..

Tu: Diga?

****:Hola ____(tn)

Tu: Oh! Hola Fran

Fran: Oye, puedo ir para tu casa, esque mi mama no esta y para terminar de hablar el tema de la mañana..

Tu: ah claro ! Ven, aparte mi mama tampoco esta asique ven no mas !

Fran: Oh Bien voy para alla..

Tu: Ok!

Cerre mis cuadernos y fui a abrirle la puerta, justo venia entrando..

Fraan: Llegue ! Jejej

Tu: Bien! Jeje, ya vamos para mi pieza, que alla te cuento lo demas..

Fran: Vamos entonces..

Subimos a mi cuarto y nos sentamos en mi cama, le fui contando todo con bastante detalle hasta llegar a lo de hoy..

Tu: y bueno me dijeron que en aproximadamente 2 dias llegaban !

Fran: Oh Genial ! Quero conocerlos,deben ser muy simpaticos...

Tu: Y lo son !

Fran: jajjaja

En eso suena mi telefono nuevamente...

Tu:Hola?

****:La vengaza esta lista señorita

Tu: Ah? Aaa jajajja Genial !

****: Jejeje sii ! Te mando las fotos !

Tu: que le hiciste joe ?

Joe: Nada tan malo.. solo ve las fotos

Tu: jajaj Bien!

Joe: Como estas?

Tu: OH muy bien

Fran: Con quen hablas ?

Tu: Con joe !

Fran: Oh genial !

Joe: Con quen hablas ?

Tu: a con Fran que esta al lado mio

Joe: llame en mal momento?

Tu: O no no ! Ella es mi amiga

Joe: oh Sierto! Se me olvida jiji

Tu: jaja

Joe: mandale saludos !

Tu: Bien!....Fran Joe te manda saludos !

Fran: Oh Yo igual

Tu: dice que ella igual

Joe: Ok!

Joe: Viste las fotos ?

Tu: En eso estoy !

Joe Muajaja

Tu abriste la primera foto... Salia kevin bañado en una especie de revoltijo de cosas en la que se notaban que eran de harina,huevos y cosas asi, Kevin estaba tirado en el suelo empapado de esto.

Tu: Oh por dios ! Jajajajajajjajaja

Joe: Jejejejej

Tu: Si que eres maloo !

Joe: Mm noo !

Tu: jajajajajaja haay ! Esto esta geniaal ! Se ve muy divertidooo ! Jajajajajjjaja

Joe: jajajajajajajjaaj

Fran: de que te ries?

Tu: jajaja mira jajaja las jajaja fotos jajajja

Fran vio la foto y su boca formo una perfecta O, Y se unio a tus risas...

Fran: jajajajajajjajajaj Que jajjaja le jjajaja paso ! ?

Tu: idea de Joe jajajajja

Fran: jsjjajajjajajaj por quee jajaja ?

Tu: Deja que el te lo esxpliquue jajajaj

Tu: Joe ? Explica por que isiste esta venganza y de que esta hecha porfavor ! Jajaja mm fran quere saber al igual que yo !

Joe: Con gusto ! Jaja bueno ise esto por que ayer yo le quite el telefono a Kevin y sali corriendo por todo el patio del hotel y bueno el me alcanzo y me quito el telefono, lo malo es que me alcanzo muy rapido ! Y el no corre rapido pero bueno eso y la mesclaq extravagante que le heche esta hecha de: Huevos crudos, harina,un poco de agua, azucar, y un poco de shampoo y eso creo jeje xD, eso le va a aaser muuuy dificil quitarselo, jajaja se enojo un poco...oh bueno bastante pero no importa se le pasara...

Tu: y en que parte le cayo la mescla ?

Joe: Le hice la trampa en su pieza...jejejje

Tu: Oh que malo eres !

Fran: Si la verdad muy malo...

Joe: jeje ! Pero bueno ahora estoy tranquilo..

Fran: Yo que tu no lo estaria ..

Joe:Por Que lo dices?

Fran: A pz porque Kevin seguramente se vengara de ti y va a ser peor..

Joe:Jaja! No Kevin no sabe vengarse y tampoco lo hara, no gastara su tiempo em esas cosas...

Fran: aam...

Joe: Y bueno... ya me voy, cuidense que esten bien...

Tu: Tu igual ! Adios ! Te quiero

Joe: y yo..! Adios Fran!

Fran: am, Adios Joe!

Y se corto...

Nosotras nos miramos y nos empezamos a reir... yo le segui contando el resto de la historia que no pude seguir en el autobus....

Al rato bajamos a ver tv, y a comer algo, en eso entra alguien, era mi mama..

la saludamos y se va a la cocina a comer algo....

Fran: Bueno me voy, ya se lo que queria saber jejeje... Bien cuidate nos vemos mañana Adios!....

Tu: Adios!

Tu fuiste a tomar once y te fuiste a bañar, poner el pijama y te acostaste...

El resto de la semana ( miercoles y jueves) paso muy rapido hasta que era viernes....

Termino el colegio y te fuiste a tu casa como siempre... cuando entresta te diste cuenta de que tu mama no estaba, seguramente estaba arreglando los ultimos papeleos para el viaje o algo asi, ya que hoy se iban... Fuiste a buscar algo para beber al refrigerador y subiste a tu pieza con una botella pequeña de jugo.. ibas entrando a tu pieza cuando...

***: Sorpresa !


	10. Chapter 10

esta y para terminar de hablar el tema de la mañana..

Tu: ah claro ! Ven, aparte mi mama tampoco esta asique ven no mas !

Fran: Oh Bien voy para alla..

Tu: Ok!

Cerre mis cuadernos y fui a abrirle la puerta, justo venia entrando..

Fraan: Llegue ! Jejej

Tu: Bien! Jeje, ya vamos para mi pieza, que alla te cuento lo demas..

Fran: Vamos entonces..

Subimos a mi cuarto y nos sentamos en mi cama, le fui contando todo con bastante detalle hasta llegar a lo de hoy..

Tu: y bueno me dijeron que en aproximadamente 2 dias llegaban !

Fran: Oh Genial ! Quero conocerlos,deben ser muy simpaticos...

Tu: Y lo son !

Fran: jajjaja

En eso suena mi telefono nuevamente...

Tu:Hola?

****:La vengaza esta lista señorita

Tu: Ah? Aaa jajajja Genial !

****: Jejeje sii ! Te mando las fotos !

Tu: que le hiciste joe ?

Joe: Nada tan malo.. solo ve las fotos

Tu: jajaj Bien!

Joe: Como estas?

Tu: OH muy bien

Fran: Con quen hablas ?

Tu: Con joe !

Fran: Oh genial !

Joe: Con quen hablas ?

Tu: a con Fran que esta al lado mio

Joe: llame en mal momento?

Tu: O no no ! Ella es mi amiga

Joe: oh Sierto! Se me olvida jiji

Tu: jaja

Joe: mandale saludos !

Tu: Bien!....Fran Joe te manda saludos !

Fran: Oh Yo igual

Tu: dice que ella igual

Joe: Ok!

Joe: Viste las fotos ?

Tu: En eso estoy !

Joe Muajaja

Tu abriste la primera foto... Salia kevin bañado en una especie de revoltijo de cosas en la que se notaban que eran de harina,huevos y cosas asi, Kevin estaba tirado en el suelo empapado de esto.

Tu: Oh por dios ! Jajajajajajjajaja

Joe: Jejejejej

Tu: Si que eres maloo !

Joe: Mm noo !

Tu: jajajajajaja haay ! Esto esta geniaal ! Se ve muy divertidooo ! Jajajajajjjaja

Joe: jajajajajajajjaaj

Fran: de que te ries?

Tu: jajaja mira jajaja las jajaja fotos jajajja

Fran vio la foto y su boca formo una perfecta O, Y se unio a tus risas...

Fran: jajajajajajjajajaj Que jajjaja le jjajaja paso ! ?

Tu: idea de Joe jajajajja

Fran: jsjjajajjajajaj por quee jajaja ?

Tu: Deja que el te lo esxpliquue jajajaj

Tu: Joe ? Explica por que isiste esta venganza y de que esta hecha porfavor ! Jajaja mm fran quere saber al igual que yo !

Joe: Con gusto ! Jaja bueno ise esto por que ayer yo le quite el telefono a Kevin y sali corriendo por todo el patio del hotel y bueno el me alcanzo y me quito el telefono, lo malo es que me alcanzo muy rapido ! Y el no corre rapido pero bueno eso y la mesclaq extravagante que le heche esta hecha de: Huevos crudos, harina,un poco de agua, azucar, y un poco de shampoo y eso creo jeje xD, eso le va a aaser muuuy dificil quitarselo, jajaja se enojo un poco...oh bueno bastante pero no importa se le pasara...

Tu: y en que parte le cayo la mescla ?

Joe: Le hice la trampa en su pieza...jejejje

Tu: Oh que malo eres !

Fran: Si la verdad muy malo...

Joe: jeje ! Pero bueno ahora estoy tranquilo..

Fran: Yo que tu no lo estaria ..

Joe:Por Que lo dices?

Fran: A pz porque Kevin seguramente se vengara de ti y va a ser peor..

Joe:Jaja! No Kevin no sabe vengarse y tampoco lo hara, no gastara su tiempo em esas cosas...

Fran: aam...

Tu: Aaa !! (tu escupiste el jugo que tenias en la boca)

Y los que estaban hay eran tus amigos Jonas... y le escupiste a Joe en la cara todo el jugo...

Jonas: Holaa _____(Tn) !!

Joe: iiiuuu ! Por que me escupiste

Tu: Que ? OH lo siento ! Jejeje...

Joe: Oh ! mm

Tu: Que?

Joe: es jugo de frutilla?...

Tu: Joe! Que ascoo !

Joe: Es tu boca, no la mia..

Tu rodaste los ojos... y dijiste: Abajo hay Joe, pero volviendo al punto... Woow!

Como estaan !? Como llegaron !? Cuando !? Como!?

Kevin: Ok.. Cual era la pregunta?, dilas mas lento..

Joe rodo los ojos.. llegamos Hoy como a las 1:00 y.... que era lo otro?

Nick: aay... Llegamos hoy en el avion,... Era una sorpresa, llegamos hasta aquí con los disfraces de Joe y Kevin que por cierto son muy tontos como hace 15 minutos y como no habias llegado nos cambiamos y decidimos esperarte aca...  
Joe: Exacto

Kevin: Asi es.. :) y ahora estamos aca explicandote tod

Tu lo interrumposte..: Ya entendi Kevin

Joe: Y como Estas?

Tu: Muy Bieen, aunque ahora mejor con ustedes acaa.... no saben cuanto los extrañee !

Jonas: Y nosotroos !

Tu te lanzaste a abrazar a los tres

Kevin: Ohh ! No sabes cuanto extrañaba estos abrazoos!

Joe: yo igual !

Nick: Y yo !

Tu: Yo tambieen !

Todos rieron a la ves..

Kevin: Oh ___(Tn) ! Que lindaa estaas !

Tu: jejej Graciaas … y...

Tu te separaste un poco de ellos para verlos mejor..

Tu: y ustedes igual.. y muchoo, que cambiados estaan....

ibas mirandolos uno por uno... viste a Joe y dijiste

Tu: Joe ! Que te isiste en el pelo !

Joe: Mm nada, solo un pequeño cambio...

Tu: wow.. te ves...extrañamente Tierno ! Jejeje, aunque empiezo a extrañar tu pelo alisado de niña... jejje

Joe:(77) miles de veces te dije que no me dijeras asi....

tu: uuu u.u pobresito... ven aca ( lo abrazaste y el se rio)

Joe: Eso no es justo, siempre haces eso para que te perdone, y asi pasa

Tu: uuuu ( y lo volviste a abrazar) , jajajjaja te quero

Tu: Bueno la verdad estan todos muy Lindos y Grandees ! Si que crecieron...

Te pusiste a observalos 1 por 1 hasta que miraste a...Nick , te sorprendio como estaba, la verdad no lo habias visto tan determinadamente... estaba muy... Lindo, pero no lindo como Joe y Kevin... si no estaba lindo.. habia algo en el que te empezo a gustar... y no era como amigo.... tu pensaste : no ___(tn) saca ese pensamiento de tu cabeza, es tu AMIGO!

En un momento te diste cuenta que te estabas mirando a los ojos con nick y habian pasado muchos segundos...

Tu: (tosiste y desviaste la mirada) mm y bajemos para conversar mejor ?

Jonas: Vamos !

Bajaron a el living y conversaron de todo, como de tu colegio, sus giras, sus profesores, y tus dias en el colegio, que por cierto al contarle lo de los chicos todos rieron menos Nick y tu....(L)

Al Rato llega tu mama...

Toc Toc

Tu: Quen es?

Mama: Hija soy yo...

Tu( abriendo la puerta): ah... y tus llaves?

Mama: Con lo apurada que sali, se me quedaron.. pero bueno...(entrando al living) OH Chicoos ! Comoo Estaan!? Tanto Tiempo!

Tu la miraste con cara de.. Que pasa aquí ya que pensabas que ellos se habian saludado antes de que tu llegaras...

Tu: aver... no entiendo nada... mama tu se supone que los viste endenante porque les abriste la puerta o algo asi..o no ?

Mama:oh no hija, lo que pasa es que cuando ellos llegaron yo ya me habia ido.. no los pude saludar, solo me llamaron para avisarme que estaban aca...

Tu: Entonces como entraron??

Mama: aa esque creo que ellos tienen llaves..

Jonas: Asi es !

Joe: Tenemos la llave de cuando viviamos todavia aca...

Kevin: la tenemos para recordarte y es como un amuleto para mi, o para los 3... aunque mas para mi....

Nick: si... jejej

Tu: haay que lindos Son ! Vengan acaa... (fuiste y los abraste)

Kevin: Tu eres muy importante para nosotros.. No sabes cuanto..

Joe: Claro que lo eres !

Tu: y ustedes para mi... jejeje (se abrazaron nuevamente)

Mama: No quero interrumpir este lindo momento, pero... me tengo que ir al aeropuerto :/

Tu: Ok... Tienes todo lista?

Mama: Si claro, aunque me falta algo...


	11. Risas

Tu: aay mama otra vez no.... siempre que sales das tu discurso de cuidate, no gastes dinero de mas, ve a el colegio,cuidate, no hables con extraños, y... Cuidate ! Eso era sierto?...

Mama: mm no.. Pero si … ( tu la miraste y levantaste una ceja)... Bien si, si....

( Los Jonas rieron y tu les diste una mirada '' Asesina'', Ellos pararon de reir de un solo golpe)

Tu: Bien mama cuanto falta para que salga el avion?... Y papa??

Mama: mm el avion sale en...(verificando en un papel) 2 Horas! Estoy atrasada! Y tu me va a esperar alla, asique vamonos o i no ya sabes que se enfada, si demoro mucho jejeje.....Ya me voy altiro mejor, hija me vas a ir a dejar? ( mirando con cara tierna)

Tu: Que clase de hija crees que soy?.... Obviamente mama, te voy a ir a dejar

Mama: ( dandote un abrazo) Te quiero _____(tn)...

Tu: Y yo... pero vamos, no quero que por mi culpa pierdas el avion y te enojes con papa...

Mama: Bien, vamos... mm ustedes chicos, se que no me pueden acompañar, asique (acercandose a ellos y dandoles un abrazo) Adios! Portense bien, no hagan tantas tonterias... y haganle caso a ____(tn) o a nick... dependiendo de las cosas que hagan..y porfavor cuando llegue quero mi casa armada, viva y entera...a y ___(nombre de tu papa),

les manda saludos... y dice que se cuiden mucho!

Jonas: Nosotros tambien, y si cumpliremos con los pedidos tia jejejje...

Mama: Chicos! No me digan tia, llamenme por mi nombre, no se preocupen... ya estan muy grandes y hay bastante confianza... jejeje

Jonas: jejjeje ok... Si ____(Nombre de tu mama)

Kevin: Cuidate Ti..._____(Nombre mama)

Joe: Que te valla bien!

Nick: La extrañaremos.. y no se preocupe, yo hare lo imposible por que la casa quede entera e igual como esta ahora.... y si no es posible, juro que.... los que rompen pagan(sarcasticamente mirando a Joe)

Joe: Que, no me mires a mi.... Yo no hago nada (sarcasticamente)

Todos reimos...

Mama: bien chicos cuidense, los quiero, Adios !

Jonas: igualmente ! Adios !

Tu: Nos vemos chicos!

Jonas: Adios _____(tn) !

Tu saliste de la casa, y pusiste algunas maletas en el auto y te subiste junto con tu mama....

A los 45 minutos llegaron a el aeropuerto, se suponia que tu mama deberia estar 1 o 2 horas antes que despegara el avion... Llegaron mas o menos bien en la hora, con 1 hora con 15 minutos antes. Bajaron las maletas con y se dirigieron a la sala para pasar su pase y entrar a esperar a que despegara...

Entraron y tu papa estaba ahi esperando....

Tu: Papa !

Papa: Hola Hija, hola amor (dandole un beso a tu mama), por fin llegaron.... estamos bien de hora en todo caso...

Mama: si.. menos mal....aam los chicos te mandan saludos..

Papa:aa ok, ____(tn) cuando lleges les das las gracias.... y hija porfavor cuidate te quiero mucho, ya sabes todo sierto, el como portarte y todas esas cosas

Tu: Si papa, ya lo se (mirando a mama) jejeje

Papa: Bien hija ya nos vamos o no nos dejaran entrar... te llamaremos en cuanto lleguemos... Te amo

Tu: Yo tambien

Mama: ya hija... cuidate mucho, te amo !

Tu. Yo igual !

Papa: Bien vamos ___(Nmama), ___(tn) tratare de llegar lo antes posible...

Tu: papa... no te preocupes, yo estare muy Bien, jejjee

Papa: Esta bien, no olvides, te estaremos llamando...

Tu: si papa, los quiero, los extrañare

Papa y mama: y nosotros ! , mucho ….Adios

Tu: Adios, ( les diste un abrazo)

Ellos entraron y a lo lejos se despidieron con su mano...

AL rato de que habian entrado y ya no los podias ver, fuiste a tomar un taxi e irte a tu casa, pero cuando hibas saliendo te encontraste con una sorpresa....

Estaban Los Jonas con su camioneta afuera, aunque ellos no eran los jonas, estaban disfrasados, seguramente, eran los disfrases de Joe y Kevin, ya que no era muy dificil saber quenes eran de verdad... como siempre, los disfraces de joe y kevin eran muy tontos... estaban vestidos asi:

Joe: con un bigote negro un lente y con su ropa...

Kevin: Con su ropa, pero con una peluca media castaña y con un bigote castaño...

Nick: con un gorro. Unos lentes negros estilo 80s y una chaqueta de cuero...

Se veian muy graciosos ! Cuando los vi me puse a reir como loca y me miraron con una cara asesina, pero yo no parabade reir hasta que me dijeron ya entra!, yo entre y les di las gracias entre risas, no paraba de reir... hasta que despuez de un rato, empeze a parar de reir, cuando joe dice:

Joe:Oh estos pantalones me pican..

Kevin: Por que?

Joe: Son de cuero y eran parte del vestuario.. y pican mucho, me vuelven loco

Yo volvi a reir nuevamente hasta que despues pare...

Al rato llegamos a la casa … y

Joe: Aauh !

Kevin: que te pasa?

Joe: creo que me puse los pantalones mal..

Kevin: por que lo dices?

Joe: No puedo moverme... me quede pegado al asiento...

Kevin, nick y yo nos miramos y empezamos a reirnos como locos..

Joe: No se riaan ! Aau no puedo salir del auto

Tu: jajaja y que piensas.... aser? jajaja

Joe: mm creo que me los tendre que quitar para poder salir de aquí... Nick, traeme pantalones porfavor...

Nick: Bien...ya vuelvo

Joe: _____(tn)... te puedes ir, no querras ver esto...

Tu: iiuu (sonido de asco)! Yo me largo.... Adios !

Subi a mi pieza y choque con Nick, nos miramos a los ojos por 2 segundos que se isieron eternos, despues de esos segundos, nos pusimos a reir y cada uno por su lado...

Yo me fui a mi pieza y prendi mi laptop... me puse a conversar por msn con Fran y le conte todo, ella se alegro por mi, ya que estaba bastante contenta, y le dije que mañana se los iba a presentar...

Seguimos conversando cuando al rato senti un grito...

***: Aaaaauuh, cuidado!

***: Callate! Sshh

Y precisamente, eran mis tontos amigos, seguramente a joe le estaba costando sacarse ese pantalon..

tu fuiste Al balcon del frente, en donde se veia su auto..

Tu: Chicos que pasa?

Joe: Aaaaah !

Tu: Que paso ?

Kevin_ Le pudimos sacar el pantalooon !! ( te lo mostro )

Nick: Si ! ( se dieron los 5(manos) con kevin)

Joe: Aaau (con dolor), gracias por ser tan cuidadosos (sarcasticamente)

Kevin: agradece que lo pudimos sacar.. jejej

Nick: jajajajaj

Joe: que chistosos ( sarcasticamente)

Kevin: Mejor ponte el pantalon, y entremos a la casa o los vecinos pensaran que hay un loco aquí.. jaja

Nick: si Joe, ya apurate y entremos, pueden vernos...

Joe: Ok ok...

Tu: me voy... jajaja

y saliste del balcon y te dirigiste a tu pieza...

Al entrar , no se te ocurrio que hacer asique prendiste la tv.... Oh, era un programa de rumores, chismes y todas esas cosas, claro... como nunca los daban o inventaban (sarcasticamente)

En eso agarraste el control, y la hibas a cambiar cuando sale una foto de Joe con una chica llamada.. Camille Belle o algo asi creo...

No la cambiaste, si no, llamaste a los chicos...

Tu: (tono alto)Chicos.. Vengan un poco porfavor..

Jonas:(tono alto) Claro, un momento !


	12. LalalaLa!

Nick:(tono alto) ____(tn) Joe esta vaciando tu refrigerador!

Joe: Sssh ! Calla... (tono mas alto) No es sierto ____(tn) !

Tu: (tono alto) jajajjaa, con que dejes algo para mañana.. basta !

Joe: (tono alto)Claro !

A el minuto suben...

Joe: (con muchas cosas para comer en sus manos) Que pasa?

Tu ( con cara de asco hacia su comida) : mmm mira esto Joe...

Joe: Que es?....

en eso ve la tv y salen fotos y estan hablando de eso..

Joe: Ooo Genial (sarcastico) Siguen con eso... jajajja yo ya termine con camille...

Tu: hace cuanto?

Joe: mm.. nose...

Nick: Aah? No as terminado con ella !

Joe: Ah!? No?... mm eso ire a hacer...

Nick y tu: Noo! ( se miran )

Joe: Por que? (con cara rara)

Nick: joe... llevas poco con ella, como eres tan insensible!

Tu: Sii Joe! Me decepcionaas, que te han hecho!?... No te reconosco.. de verdad..., al parecer te has vuelto un mujeriego..

Joe: ____(tn) No te enojes!

Tu: ----- ( con mirada baja y enojada) , No me hables (fingiendo enojo), sabes has lo que queras.. (saliendo de la pieza)

Joe: Pero yo no la quiero...

Tu: eso lo deberias pensar antes de dañar a las chicas... Sabes yo no e vivido eso pero mi amiga si, y sabes cuanto sufrio.. Mucho! Y tu solo vas por ahi tirando a las chicas... y sabes Yo odio a esos chicos! Por lo que le isieron a mi amiga... Solo espero no odiarte a ti por hacer eso...

Joe: Que hagoo!!? (mirando a nick)

Nick se encojio de hombros y miro con cara de acusacion hacia Joe

Joe: mmm Perdon... (minuto de silencio)

Tu: Espera a que la veas, o nose, anda a verla y habla con ella... Pero no la dañes!

Joe: Ok! Bien.... no te enojes si? Porfavoooor....

Tu: (minuto de silencio)....Ok...

Joe dejo sus cosas en una mesa, y te abrazo..

La verdad se comportaban como hermanos, unos verdaderos hermanos... aunque claro.. Joe era el pequeño.. y tu la mayor.. jajaj

Nick solo te miraba

Tu: Bien, mejor bajemos.... esperen, y kevin?

Joe: ni idea...

miras a nick

Nick: Tampoco se...

Tu: (Tono alto) Kevin!?

Kevin: (tono alto) Que?

Tu: (tono alto) Donde estas?

Kevin: (tono alto) aca!

Tu: (susurro) eso me ayuda mucho... ( jajaj nick y joe rien y tu te unes a sus risas)

Fuiste por donde venia el sonido, era en la pieza en donde ellos dormirian...

Tu: Que haces?

Kevin: hablo con mi novia... (por el msn)

Tu: Que lindoos ! Ellos si se quieren (mirando a Joe)

Nick: Asi es ( tambien mirando a joe)

Joe bajo la cabeza..

Tu: Bien te dejamos hablar, estaremos abajo...

Kevin: Ok!

Nick, Joe y tu bajaron....

Joe: Tengo hambre

Nick y tu lo miran con cara de Que?

Tu: y la comida que comias...

Joe: uu se me quedo, vengo altiro..(vuelve a subir)

Tu y Nick se sientan en el sillon y prenden la tv...

Tu: Queres algo nick?

Nick: mm bueno....

Tu sabias que le encantaban las bebidas energeticas asique eso le pasas

Tu: Toma! Y se la lanzas ( el la agarra)

Nick: Gracias!

Tu tu sacas un jugo...

Tu: Que estan dando?

Nick: (asiendo zapping) Nada interesante.. mm veamos... Padre de familia!

Tu: Oh es genial esa serie! Me encanta !

Nick: De verdad? A mi igual... No sabia que te gustaba

Tu: jejeje si... ME encanta, es muy chistosa, aunque aveces salen cosas un poco raras..jaja

Nick: Sierto... jajajja

Se pusieron a ver la tv y se sentaron en el sillon mas grande de la sala..

en eso baja Joe con toda su comida (papasfritas, ramitas y todo eso)

Joe: No sabes cuanto extrañaba esto ( mostrando el paquete)

Tu: Ya me di cuenta...

Nick se rie y tu le sigues...

Joe: Ja Ja …no queren?

Los dos miran a Joe y a las bolsas con ascoy al mismo tiempo dicen...

Tu y nick : No..

Joe: mm bueno.. y sigue comiendo...

El dia paso asi, muy relajado, al rato bajo Kevin y se unio a las risas y en los comerciales conversaban sobre uss cosas y anecdotas.. que por cierto eran muchas..

Llego la noche y habian visto varias cosas en la tv y pedido pizza...

EL fin de semana paso cadi igual, aunque de ve en cuando salian con sus grandes disfraces( kevin y joe) e iban a pedir comida china o cosas asi hasta que era domingo en la noche, eran las 8 y dijiste:

Tu: Oh chicos, me voy.. mañana voy al colegio...

Joe: Son las 8

Tu: No dije que me iba a acostar, me voy a bañar y a preparar mis cosas.. como algen normal..

Joe: mm ok ..

Tu: jajaja , en lo que voy, mm Nick tu estas a cargo... no quemen la casa..

subiste y fuiste a tu pieza, a bañarte, tenias baño en tu pieza, asique te era mas facil...

Te bañaste, te pusiste el pijama y bajaste a buscar unos cuadernos y a hacer una tarea que habias olvidado...

Eran las 9:00

Kevin: Que haces?

Tu:aam una tarea..

Kevin: De que?

Tu: matematicas ( tono de flojera)

Kevin: oom creo que no puedo ayudarte en eso...

Tu: jaajajja

Joe: Yo te ayudo..

Joe vio e observa detenidamente tu cuaderno y dijo

Joe: mm creo que no puedo ayudarte..

Tu: Fueron al colegio ?

Kevin y Joe: mm si

Tu: aprendieron algo... se supone que ya salieron.. deberian ayudar o saber algo!...

Kevin y Joe: Las matematicas no son mi fuerte..

Tu: mm seguro.. (susurro) y ninguna materia..

Joe : te escuche !

Tu: Shh, trato de hacer mi tareaa..

Joe: mm (frustado)

Tu: mejor subo a mi pieza , alli me concentro mas..

en eso entra Nick a la sala..

Nick: Que pasa?

Tu: Joe y kevin no pueden ayudarme en esta tarea de matematica ( mostrandole el cuaderno a nick)

Nick: chicos.. estuvieron atentos en las clases?

Kevin y Joe: No..

Joe esa profesora me desconcentraba..!! No podia aser nada..


	13. Sentimientos encontrados

** En El Capitulo Anterior....**

**Joe esa profesora me desconcentraba..!! No podia aser nada.. era muy bonita...**

Kevin: yo no entendia como explicaba, aparte ya se me olvido...

Nick rodo los ojos: uuuh ven ____(tn) yo te ayudo...ya que ellos no saben..(susurro) tontos

kevin: Escuche eso !

Nick: Callate Joe, ___(tn) se tiene que concentrar.... sabes ____(tn) mejor subamos, ahi te concentras mejor y no hay ruido...

Tu y Nick Suben a tu pieza...

Tu le das tus dudas a nick y el era exelente para las matematicas! Sabia muy bien y te lo explico muy bien, entendiste todo y pudiste resolver todos los ejercicios que te dieron... siendo que algunos eran bastante dificiles

Al terminar...

Tu: Graciaas nick ! De verdad, ahora entiendo... (lo abrazas)

Nick: De nadaa.. jeje algo que ayude.. jeje

Tu: Oye! tu ayudas mucho.. jeje :) de verdad gracias...

Tu te quedaste pegada en sus ojos al igual que el en los tuyos y se ivan acercando mas y mas cuando....

Joe grita desde abajo: Chicos! Un perro me ataca!

Tu y nick se miran y bajan corriendo cuando ves a tu perro (labrador), encima de Joe, langueteandolo por toda su cara...

Tu y nick se rien..

Tu: jajjajaj Damber ven !

Tu perro te vio y se te tiro a hacer lo mismo que con Joe..

Joe: Es tuyo? iiu me dejo todo baboso...

Tu: no te acuerdadas, damber, el dia que se fueron el tenia 1año , no se acuerdan?

Joe: De verdad es el!? Woow Que grande estaa ! Damber Veen!

Damber fue a donde Joe y denuevo enpezo lo mismo pero Joe estaba contento acariciando a Damber...

Nick a tu oido: De verdad es el?

Tu: Claro! No sabes como lo e cuidado y quiero …

Nick: ooh ! Por dios que grande estaa!

y fue donde el y se puso a hacer lo mismo, aunque damber lo vio y se lanzo con mas fuerza sobre nick languetandolo entero.. Se veian tan lindoos... sobre todo nick...

Kevin llego a el minuto y tambien se emociono por damber, no lo veian hace bastante tiempo....

Despues de todo eso, yo me fui a dormir, eran las 10 de la noche, me despedi de todos y subi a mi pieza..

Me quede dormida como a la media hora, y los chicos se acostaron como a las 11 por que escuhe las escaleras.. estaba solo adormitada, pero no profundamente dormida...

En eso siento mi puerta, hiba a decir que pasaba , pero siento la voz de nick..

Nick: ____(tn) ?, Estas despierta? … parece que no, solo venia a dejarte este lapiz que se te quedo abajo...

Yo entreabri los ojos y estaba escribiendo una nota para que no olvidara el lapiz.. era tan tierno!... En eso sientoo que se acerca a mi y se apoya en la cama, al lado mio... y empieza a hablar..

Nick: Estas tan linda... aunque lo eras.. pero ahora.. (suspiro) que me esta pasando ____(tn) ….

Y me besa la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios...

Yo al escuchar y sentir eso, casi abro los ojos, pero no lo ise...

Nick: Adios... (beso en la frente)

y salio de mi pieza con mucho cuidado, seguramente pensando en no despertarme...

Me sorprendio lo que dijo... a que se referira.. que me esta pasando con el.. Que me pasa... me estoy confundiendo... Nick esta.. tan lindo.. creo que ya no lo veo como amigo o hermano... No claro que no.. Yo veo como hermano y amigo a Joe y no siento esto.. y a kevin igual... Sera que me gusta...de todas formas creo que es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso... mejor..mm... tengo que aclarar mis ideas....

Y me dormi... con ese pensamiento que me dejaba dudando cada vez que recordaba lo que nick me habia dicho...

AL OTRO DIA

Me levante a las 6:30, habia un lindo dia... Lo primero que ise fui sacar el lapiz y leer la nota de nick que decia : No olvides tu lapiz!, la lei dos veces. No se por que.. Luego fui al baño a darme una ducha tibia, ya que no pude dormir mucho y asi despertaba... Me lave los dientes, e hice los mismo que todos los dias...

Cuando estube toda arreglada, baje a desayunar. Me hice el desayuno y estaba con un poco de tiempo de sobra asique escribi una nota con lo mismo que siempre le decia a los chicos... Aunque en una simple nota que decia:

Chicos no quemen la casa ni la destruyan,

llego como a las 5:00 cuidense ,Los quiero..

Atte ____(tn)!

Sali de casa y me encontre con Fran..

Tu: Hola Fraan!

Fran: Hola ____(tn) Que tal?

Tu: Muy bien jeje y tu ?

Fran: Igual.. jeje, oye y como han estado los chicos?

Tu: ooh super, la hemos pasado muy bien jwje, asen muchas locuras... aunque... FRAAN TENGO QUE CONTARTE ALGO!!

Fran: Ok.... bien dime

Tu: pero no aquí! Mm te lo cuento en.. el bus y en la clase o no se algo asi, pero te lo tengo que contar!

Fran: Es sobre... (pensando en los Jonas)

Tu: Si.. o mas bien con uno de ellos..(pensando en nick)

Subieron al autobus y se sentaron, tu le empezaste a contar lo que te habia pasado en estos tres dias y lo que te pasaba con nick, lo muy confundida que estabas..

Despues de contarselo todo, incluido lo de ayer en la noche, ella dijo

Fran: aay amiga.. sabes el siente lo mismo, es obvio ! Tu tienes que... decirselo!

Tu: Noo! Estas loca ! no.. llevan muy poco tiempo aquí fran, y no quiero arruinar la amistad si nick no siente eso..

Fran: ____(Tn) ! Despierta!, ayer casi te beso... no ves! Un amigo no te besa o mas bien esta apunto de besarte, no lo ase, por lo que eso significa que siento eso por ti...


	14. Multitud!

Tu: no..esperare un poco mas de tiempo, o no se algo asi, una señal mas... o .. mejor hay que darle tiempo al tiempo..

Fran rodo los ojos... bien, pero ya no estes confundida...., a ti lo que te pasa es que te gusta mucho nick y quisas estes hasta enamorada de el...

Tu: no creo.. o si … ya me estas confundiendo!

Fran: aceptalo!, te gusta.. y s quieres esconderlo actua lo mas normal posible con el.. aunque si tienes alguna oportunidad no olvides en aprovecharla! No seas tonta... el es muy linso y un bueno cico, estoy segura que no te hara sufrir... y se que no pasaras por eso como yo... de verdad aparte an sido amigos como por 7 años!

Tu: quisas tengas razon..

Fran: la tengo ____(tn), despues te arrepentiras por no aprovechar esto..

Tu: bien te hare caso.. actuare normal y una aportunidd aprovecharla..jeje ok...

Fran: Bieen! Dame esos 5 ( chocaron sus manos)..

En eso sube dylan.

Dylan: Hola chicas!

Tu: Hola !

Fran: Hola Dylan

Dylan: como estan?

Tu y Fran: Bien y tu

Dylan: Bien tambien!

Se pasaron el viaje conversando de las tareas y todo eso.. la misma rutina de siempre..

Llegaste al colegio y al rato toco el timbre y te vas a clase...

Sales a recreo con Fran y te juntas con Dylan.. en eso te suena el celular..

Tu: hola?

¨¨¨:___(tn) !

Eran los Jonas y sonaban un poco extraños..

Tu:: Que pasa? Quemaron la casaa!?

Jonas: Noo !

Joe: Lo que pasa es que salieron fotos de Tu y nosotros y pz... aaa !

Kevin: Hay tv en las sales de tu salas?

TU: Sii....

Kevin: oH Oh, si se abalanzan sobre ti... corre, solo corre!

Tu: de que hablan?

Joe: Estan saliendo fotos en donde sales tu con nosotros y quisas pase algo...

Tu justo ibas pasando por una sala de clases en donde habia tv, la tenian prendida y estaban viendo ese chisme de las fotos y su supuesta amiga o novia de alguno de ellos, yo me quede mirando y mi corazon enpezo a latir mas rapido.. en eso las niñas me ven, me apuntan y me salen persiguiendo...

Tu: aaaaaa ! Tu gritas,

Agarraste de las manos a Fran y Dylan y saliste corriendo..

Fran: Que pasa!?

Tu: Salieron fotos mias y de los jonas en la tv y ahora me persiguen!

Dylan: Que??

Tu: te acuerdas de ese secreto de ase algunos dias, el del autobus?

Dylan: mm... Ah claro.. no me digas que conoces a los Jonas?? :O|

Tu: mm.. si.. pero no solo los conosco, si no que son mis amigoos!

Dylan: que! Woow, osea por eso.. a ya entendio!

Tu: Genial...Ahora solo corre!!

Dylan y Fran: Eso hacemos!

Llegaron a una sala y entraron para esconderse... De repente, se dieron cuenta de que era la sala del director...

Director: (Tose) Nescesitan algo ?

Ustedes se dan vuelta lentamente....

Tu: :D (sonrisa sarcastica) Hola, director Hale …. mm no nesecitamos nada.. o si.. esque lo que pasa es que.. las chicas me empezaron a seguir... y pues... nos escondimos aquí..

El director fue a ver por la ventana y vio muchas niñas gritando...

Director: pero por que!?, es decir Que paso que reaccionan asi!?

Tu: Bueno... (suspiro), lo que pasa es que... Usted conoce a los Jonas Brothers?

Director: mm aa, si claro mi nieta le gustan mucho ellos.. pero cual es el punto señorita!? (con tono un poco mas alto)

Tu: bueno.. lo que pasa... es que...

Fran te interrumpe y como buena amiga te trata de ayudar..

Fran: Director, mire, lo que pasa es que salieron fotos de los jonas brothers junto con ____(tn), en la tv y todas las niñas de un curso las vieron y ellas salieron corriendo tras nosotros y obviamente arrancamos de todas esas fans locas, y nos metimos a la sala, sin ver de que era, no queriamo morir aplastados por unas fans locas y ademas jovenes director Hale. A y esas fotos son por que ____(tn) es amiga De los jonas y ahora estan en su casa, incluso ellos le avisaron que corrienra y de la noticia de las fotos... Y bueno eso fue lo que paso, lo entiende?

El Director no hablaba estaba como en que lo creia y no lo creia.

Director: Ok alumnos, les creere, pero.. que va a pasar ahora, la verdad primera vez que pasa esto... ( pensando) mm, nose que hacer...

Tu: mm digale que... que... es mentira?...

Director: pordria ser, pero tengo que ver las fotos...

Tu: prenda la tv!

Director: Ok (prende la tv)

Cuando la prende todabia estaban las fotos y tu cara lamentablemente, se veia claramente.. decian que podias ser una novia de Nick o de Joe... o quisas amiga...

El director te mira con cara de (no hay nada que aser)

Director: Creo que no se puede mentir con las fotos señorita _____(tuapellido).. su cara se ve claramente... Las chicas no lo creeran, no servirian de nada... sabe la decision esta en usted, ya que usted elije si tener que terminar o hacer parte de sus estudios en casa, o la otra posibilidad seria atenerse a las consecuancias y tener que soportar a todas estas chicas, aunque claro tratare que no la persigan tanto y la dejen entrar tranquila a clases ...usted decide...

Tu miraste a fran y a Dylan.. ellos se encogieron de hombros...

Tu: Bien... me atenere a las consecuencias... No me importa (aunque te importaba mucho y tu vida hiba a cambiar bastante desde ese momento)

Director: Bien, fue su decicion, yo la respetare, solo espero que esto no afecte sus buenas notas señorita _____()

Tu: No se preocupe director, esto no lo afectara ( en tu mente decias: Va a afectar mi forma de vivir!) en nada, absolutamente nada, lo prometo...

Director: Bien, ahora salga por esta otra puerta... evite la multitud jeje

Tu: jeje (risa sarcastica)

Te iso salir por ally y le dijo a los profesores todo y te hiban "cuidar" mas de la cuenta..

Cuando saliste te fuiste a tu sala junto con fran y dylan que se quedaron junto a ti, y una multitud de chicas te empezaron a hablar y a decir cosas como "dile a joe que me de un autografo" "dile a nick que lo amo" "dile a kevin que es muy lindo" "como los conociste!" y cosas asi...


	15. Cosas buena y malas

Fran y Dylan solo me miraban y se miraban entre ellos, como no sabiendo que hacer y yo me estaba empezando a sulfurar y...

Tu:AAAAAAAAAY !| (gritando) Vayansee! no voy a pedir autografos, ni sacar fotos ni les dire nada de como los conoci! Ya vayansee esto es un colegioo! No un recintoo De entrevisstaaas!!! dejeenmee tranquilaa!! No hablare nadaa con ellos de lo que ustedes me pidaan! Es algo tonto, son mis amigos, le pedirian a usus amigos que dieran autografos?! Noo! Ya Fueeraa! Fueraa !

Todas te miraron con cara de sorprendidas junto con Fran y Dylan, pero solo se quedaron callados y quedo todo en silencio hasta que suena tu celular nuevamente..

y eran los Jonas! Ahora se ivan a lanzar sobre ti...

Tu sacaste tu celular con cuidado sin mirar tu celular , solo mirando a las chicas con cara de ( si te acercas te mueres) que estaban alli... en eso contestaste en un susurro:

Tu:Alo?

Jonas: ____(tn)? Estas viva?

Tu: Si chicos estoy viva... aunque llamaron en mal momento... Hay como 100 chicas aquí conmigo, por los Jonas.. jeje (risa sarcastica)

Kevin: Hay ____(tn) ! Nosotros somos Los Jonas!

Nick: Haay Kevin! No ves que esta con 100 chicas y si dice que esta hablando con nosotros osea, los Jonas la van a mataar , si se lanzan a ella...

Tu:Ya lo isieron.. aunque sobrevivi con la ayuda de el director y su sala..

Joe: ups ! ____(tn), lo siento muchoo! O mejor dicho Lo sentimoos! No queriamos que pasara estoo!

Kevin y nick: Sii de verdad lo sentimos!

Kevin: Perdon, espero que estes bien... por que si no...

Tu: Shh ! Silencio y Chicos! Ya no importa, de verdad, no se preocupen.. yo.. mm... me las arreglare... como pueda... esperen..

Tu miraste a todas las que estaban mirando y tratando de escuchar...

Tu: Perdon? Quero hablar sin prensa porfavor, les dije que ya se fueran ! Uuuy !

Y saliste de hay y te fuiste a otra parte mas apartada y solitaria junto con fran y Dylan...

tu: Bien ahora si...

Nick: De verdad perdon! No queremos que pases por eso,y nosotros te conocemos ys abemos que cuando tienes gente observandote o con atencion sobre ti, te sientes muy incomoda...

Tu: ya dije que no importa, no va a ser tan malo... de verdad!

Jonas: (suspiro) Bien... perdon!

Tu: ay ya paren, y me tengo que ir, despues ablamos, Adios!

Jonas:Adios, cuidate Te queremos!

Tu: Y yo ! Chao

cortaste

Fran:Eran ellos sierto?

Tu:Si, se sienten muy culpables, pero no quero que se sientan asi.. prefiero afrontar esto y dejarlo como si nada, total no creo que sea tan malo o si ?

Fran: Claro que no!...

Dylan: oye y... Desde cuando eres amiga de ellos?

Tu: desde que vivo aca...

Dylan: Aa claro.. Oh mucho tiempo

Tu:Asi es, y ahora ellos estan en mi casa quedandose por que como mis papas salieron de viaje ellos decidiron venir a verme y no estar tan sola y asi mis papas salen mas tranquilos, aunque ahora yo no lo estoy...

Dylan: tranquila... cuentas con mi apoyo, de verdad y ya entiendo por que no lo querias contar, eso es muy bueno, se nota que no te queres aser notar como las demas chicas..

eso es ser buena persona, al igual que una buena amiga..

tu:Gracias Dylan! De verdad, pense que no lo entederias...

Dylan: no te preocupes, todo estara bien...

Fran: claro , todo va a ser casi normal...

Tu; aay que haria sin ustedes! Jejeje

Ellos se unieron a tus risas....

Se fueron a clases, y por suerte te tocaba con Dylan, que era mejor que estar sola con mucha gente mirando..

En la clase te miraba, pero no tanto como pensabas, seguramente era por gritarles en el recreo... Si que estabas enojada...

Al final, el dia paso igual, casi nadie mas te hablo, seguramente entendieron... No ! Que digo seguramente se asustaron! Jajaja... con que me dejen tranquila, es mejor.. aunque tampoco quiero que me tengan mala, asique... mejor les pido disculpas y les explico... si eso seria mejor...

Cuando llegaste a la casa, saludaste a tus amigos y ellos dijeron:

Jonas: perdon! Estas bien..

Tu: Claro.. muy... bien.. Seguro, y ya no sigan con lo de perdon o me enojo con ustedes.

Jonas::( Bien..

Joe: pero es que de verdad, no queremos que pases por esto...

Tu: Aay ya ! Basta! Da igual.. y si tengo algun problemaa.. mm... mm... nose, pero todo va a estar bien.. ok?

Jonas: ok...(de mala gana)

Tu: Y bien... mejor me voy a estudiar....

Subiste, y en no pudiste estudiar ya que, te pusiste a pensar en todo esto de las fotos y lo que podria pasar... decidiste, no darle mas vuela, total no es algo malo, solo seras un poco mas reconocida... solo eso... o no? …. haay tantos problemas..

Mejor dejare esto ay, y ire tomando decisiones ante las cosas que puedan pasar...

Despues de esto pudiste estudiar un poco, aunque no mucho, pero lograste algo...

Al rato Kevin, Joe y Nick entran..

Jonas: _____(tn) !

Tu pegaste un salto, ya que no los habias sentido entrar...

Tu: Hay! Chicos me asustaan!... que pasa? (estabas un poco de mal humor)

Jonas: mmm....

Kevin: Lo que pasa es que, te queriamos decir que si, por que no salimos...

Joe: A comer algo.. porfavor

Nick: Si... mejor salgamos para depegar un poco la mente o nose...

Tu: mmm no no quero... Gracias de todas formas.

Ellos se miran..

Joe: pero... porfavor! Vamoos!

Kevin: Estas enojada? No lo estes porfavoor! Porfavoor! No te enojes

Tu: No. estoy. Enojada.

Nick: No te enojes, porfavor, no queremos enojarnos contigo...

Tu: No estoy enojada..

Ellos te miran con cara de ( si estas enojada) y tu dices..

Tu: ok, ok, lo siento... haay esque estoy un poco.... estresada...

Joe: No te disculpes, nosotros tenemos un poco la culpa..

tu: No!, nadie tiene la culpa de nada, solo es que yo soy un poco problemática.. jeje.. (suspiro) ya saben mejor vamos...

Ellos te abrazan y te dicen :

Jonas: Te queremos!

TU: yo igual.. jeje

Se separan del abrazo...

Tu: oigan, y Demi cuando llega?

Joe: mm nose...

Tu lo miras con cara de ( dime la verdad)

Joe: Ok, quisas llegue (tose) oidia o maññana...

Tu Que? Se suponia que me avisarian! Oidia llega! Y como va a llegar hasta aca?

Nick: no te preocupes, tiene la direccion y se va a venir cn su chofer que la traera asique no hay problema

Tu: pero que pasa si llega antes que nosotros estemos en casa?

Kevin: no... Demi llegara a la noche, asique tenemos hasta como las...(contando con los dedos)

Nick: (suspiro y mueve la cabeza) las 9 kevin.... , como en 3 horas mas o menos....

Kevin: estaba a punto de sacar el resultado!

Tu: jajaja, mejor vamos...

Kevin: mmm ( le pega un codazo a nick)

Nick: Au!

Joe y Kevin:jajaja !

Nick: mmm (tono de derrotado)

bajaron todos y Kevin y Joe miraron las llaves y se miraron, en eso salieron corriendo para que el primero que agarrara las llaves manejaria, en eso Joe salto el sillon, dejando atrás a Kevin, y Joe gano...

Joe: Sii! Soy Genial

Kevin:AAh no es justo... ya mejor vamos

Tu y nick: jajajaja

Se subieron al auto, en el cual tu y nick se sentaron juntos y Kevin atrás de ustedes...

Tu trataste de actuar lo mas normal que pudiste, pero paso algo que nunca antes te habia pasado. Sin queres tu mano roso con la de Nick... en ese momento tu sentiste algo asi como... una corriente electrica que pasaba por tu mano y recorria tu cuerpo... definitivamente algo te estaba pasando con Nick...

Cuando choco tu mano con la de el, la separaste casi al instante y solo miraste hacia otro lado al igual que el, y te dio bastante vergüenza...

En el camino no hablaron mucho, solo esperaban que no les sacaran fotos... por que sus "GRANDES y GENIALES" Disfraces de joe y kevin, no los traian puestos, pues solo hiban normales...( aunqu en mi pensamiento) Sabia que no hubieran servido de mucho..

Llegaron y se bajaron de el auto...

fueron a un restaurante un poco caro, ya que era mejor,pasaban mas "desapercibidos"...

Pidieron la comida y todo eso... cuando comian, entra una niña, que aparentaba mas o menos 18 años... yo me doy cuenta que Joe se queda pegada viendola...yo lo saco de su nube...jejeje


	16. Woow!

Joe pega un salto...

Joe: aa? Que? Pasa algo...(suspiro, mirandola)

Tu: Queres que valla a pedir su numero, por que no pienso hacerlo,

Kevin y Nick Rien...

Joe: No es nescesario.. yo puedo hacerlo..

Tu: Seguro, se te olvida que tienes novia?

Joe: aam no termine con ella.. ayer

Tu: AH? Pero no dijiste nada! Por que no me disjiste? Espero que no hayas terminado pro telefono... por que si no...

Joe interrumpe

Joe: No! La verdad, Ella termino conmigo... jajajaja

Tu: Bien... Que suerte la de ella

Joe: Oye!

Tu: ayy si lo digo por que si no ubiera sufrido por amor... solo por esoo (rodaste los ojos)

Joe:mmm, esa chica esta muy linda...

Tu: bueno, entonces para de mirarla o la vas a asustar.. tienes cara de pervertido si la sigues mirando asi... jajaja

Joe: Oye!... sabes voy a ir a dejarle mi numero...

Tu: bien... Suuerte con eso..

Kevin y nick Rien... jajaja

Joe saca un lapiz y un papel y escribe su numero y pone su nombre, se dirige a su mesa y hecha el numero en su cartera... y vuelve disimuladamente, mientras que Yo, Nick y Kevin reiamos...

Tu: jajajja no puedo creer que lo haga!

Kevin: Es asi! Jajaja

Nick: siempre lo a Sido, jajajaj

Tu: En todo caso, siempre a sido asi.. jajaja

En eso llega Joe a su puesto

Joe: Aprendan del mejor (apuntandose) ! Jeje

Tu: jajajaj Bien Dame esos 5 (chocas tus manos con Joe) ahora veremos como te va.. jajaja

Nick y Kevin: Si asi es... seguro que no duras mas que una semana.. jajaj

Joe: Ja. Ja,

Despues de conversar y todo.. Pagan la cuenta los Jona( nunca te dejaban pagar) y nos vamos..

Subimos al auto y fuimos a casa..

AL llegar a casa eran las 8:00 mas o menos, tu y tus Amigos ordenaron un poco y se pusieron a ver tv...

Ya hiban a ser las 9:00

Al rato eran como las 9:10 en eso tocan el timbre y tu vas a abrir la puerta, al abrir era Demi! Llamas a los chicos y saludas a Demi cariñosamente al igual que ella a ti...

Tu: Hola Demi! Jeje que bueno conocerte porfin.. jeje

Demi: Sii! Tu eres ____(tn) sierto.. los chicos me hablaron mucho de ti... que bueno porfin verte en persona( te da un abrazo)... jeje... y eres muy guapa...

Tu: Oh Gracias! Jejeje, digo lo mismo....

Las dos rien... y a ti te llega la impresion de que hiban a ser grandes amigas...

Los chicos saludan a Demi, igual cariñosos y tu vas a dejar a Demi a su pieza que quedaba a la de al lado tuyo...

Tu casa tenia 5 piezas, por lo que en la casa sobraban 3 ya que solo ocupaban 2, pero en las sobrantes, habian camas, en todas...

Subiste con Demi y la Ayudaste a que se acomodara bieny a mostrarle la casa. Al rato la llevaste a tu pieza para mostrarsela y conversar, mientras que los chicos estaban abajo..

Te diste cuenta que ella a pesar de ser alguien muy famosa, era muy simpatica y real, era como ella solia ser cuando hablaba en la tv o en entrevistas, era algo parecida a ti respecto a personalidad.

Ella Tambien tenia ese problema de que no le gustaba que la mirasen mucho, o estuviera toda la tencion sobre ella, aunque ahora ya no le importaba mucho, pues se habia acostumbrado un poco y siempre lo hacian como para reconocerla o cuando hiba a alguna parte. Tambien me conto muchas cosas de su vida al igual que yo, aunque la de ella antes de ser digamos mas famosa, era un poco triste, ya que le hacian bullyng y la pasaba bastante mal, por lo que me dijo que tuvo que terminar sus estudios en su casa.. Nos contamos muchas cosas, como si fueramos amugas desde hace tiempo, y ya la empezaba a ver como una..

Despuesde arto rato de charlar sobre sus vidas, bajaron a ver la tv con los chicos..

Joe: Voy a llamar a la chica que vi en el restaurante..

Tu rodaste los ojos – aaay..

De mi se rio y tu tambien.. y despues Kevin y Nick se unieron a tus risas..

Todos- Joe: Jajajaja

Tu: aaay Joe... Se supone que ella te tiene que llamar.. Aparte si no se a dado cuenta del numero... Quisas se impresione demaciado o algo asi...

Joe: mm... pero - tu lo interrumpes -

Tu: Solo Espera !

Demi: Joe, le diste el numero a una chica de un restaurante?!

Joe: mm si... se lo di...

Tu: No es sierto demi, no se lo dio, Si no mas bien... Lo puso en su chaqueta

Demi y Tu se miraron y nuevamente se pusieron a reir..

Al rato suena el celular de Joe..

Joe: (viendo el celular) numero desconocido? Oh quisas sea.... Lo sabia!

Tu: jajja, contesta!

Joe: Ok..

Joe contesto y era la chica del restaurante, que se llamaba nicole, hablaron bastante rato... Y quedaron en juntarse para conocerce mejor.. Se calleron muy bien..

Mientras que yo y los demas, vimos la tv y conversamos entre si, era un dia muy relajado y bonito..

Hasta que ya era de noche, cuando me acorde de que yo ahora era conocida en colegio... Aay que mal! Bueno, como dige actuar normal..

Me fui a costar y a hacer la misma rutina de siempre, me despedi de todos y subi a mi pieza y me dormi..

AL DIA SIGUIENTE..

Me levante, vesti,tome desayuno, etc et..la misma rutina de siempre...

Despues me subi al autobus, con fran.. eramos las primeras en subir al autobus..

Ya cuando estaba lleno, todos me miraban y murmuraban cosas con los que se sentaban..

Llegamos al colegio cuando derrepente caminando hacia la sala choco con alguien..

Tu: Oh lo siento, de verdad perdon...

****: Oh osea, ten cuidado!

Eran 3 chicas muy... digamos populares? Creo que eso, y la que me hablo era la del medio... tenia un aspecto de... creida


	17. Woow! 2

Tu: sii, lo siento.. esque no te vi

***: Jum,(mirandote de pies a cabeza) … Oh! Tu debes ser la niña que conoce a los jonas sierto!?

Tu: mmm (miraste a fran) mejor me voy

Ibas a dejarla atrás cuando..

***: olle, no hay problemaa..de verdad, jajja solo que... Con todo esto estas quitando mi LUGAR en el COLEGIO ! Osea, yo y ellas (señalando a las acompañantes) somos las Geniales aquí, y no voy a permitir, que tu! Niña nueva, venga a sacarme de ese lugar!

Asique mejor no andes creyendote o sacando fotos al aire con los Jonas, que ademas son nuestros, obviamente, por que si no nosotras vamos a hacer que te arrepientas... me escuchaste?! Asique cuidado.

Tu la miraste con cara de que te pasa y dijiste:

Tu: mira! Huequita o como queres que te llame? jaja (tu y Fran se rieron).

Primero, yo no me creo como tu, y segundo yo no fui la que saco las fotos al aire, por mi que nunca hayan salido, pero bueno, y ademas tu no vas a venir aquí a amenazarme yo -Fran interrumpe-

Fran: Si y tu no tratas asi a mi amiga, porque si te metes con ella te metes conmigo, me escuchaste? (haciendolo como ella lo hiso)

Tu: Si, asique mejor no hagas problemas por donde no los hay! , por que contigo no llego a ningua parte y tu no me vienes a decir que hacer, y si salen mas fotos o no, no es por que yo las suba, es por los paparaziz que las sacan y las suben, asique no seas asi... yo no te e hecho nada para que me trates asi.. mejor dejalo aquí y ya esta!

***:olle, esta bien, Lo siento... mira yo me llamo Vanessa, ella Daniela y ella Fernanda, y pues sabes tiene razon... de verdad, mejor hasta aquí lo sentimoss.. bueno(carita de angel) como te llamas?

Tu: jejeje Bien, yo me llamo _____(tn) y ella Es francisca..

Vanessa: aa ok.. que lindos nombres.. PARA Unas Losers!

Todas ellas rieron

Tu Que? Sabes fran mejor vamos, no voy a seguir hablando con niñas tontas

Tu pasaste por el lado de ella chocando tu hombro con el de ella...

Ya mas alejadas de ellas..

Tu: uuy que creida son!

Fran: si! Que les pasa!

Tu: mm mejor, evitemoslas...

en eso llega Dylan

Dylan: Hola Chicas! Nos ve la cara – uuh y esas caaras.. Que pasa?

Tu: pues, unas tontas niñas …

Dylan: Expliquense...

Tu y feran le cuentan toda la historia...

Dylan: Woow.. Saben les dire.. un compañera me dijo que esas chicas, eran las mas populares del colegio, todos querian estar con ellas y que eran muy lindas y todo.. pero tambien me dijo de lo egocentricas que eran y que Vanessa manejaba a todas a su manera, eran como.. sus esclavas.. asique creo que tienes nuevas enemigas.. y son muy vengativas... muuy..

Tu: Huuy! Que no entienden, que no es culpa mia que allan salido esas fotos.. aaay.. bueno tendre que estar preparada para cualquer cosa..

Fran: tendras? No!, Tendremos, incluyeme,por que yo no pienso dejarte sola en esto,por algo eres mi amiga y siempre te defendere, y no dejare que nadie te haga pasar malos ratos o molestarte!

Dylan: Y tambien cuenta conmigo, yo tampoco pienso dejarte sola, tu eres mi amiga, y no dejare que te traten mal o te hagan algo, por eso somos amigos no?

Tu: =) Gracias! Los quiieroo - Los abrazaste-

Fran y Dylan: De nada... nosotros tambien te quieremos! - Los 3 Rieron-

Tu: Cuanto Falta para que toquen la campana?

Dylan (viendo su reloj) : Faltan.... 15 minutos

Tu:oomg.. Bueno vamos a caminar...jeje no hay nada que hacer...

Dylan y Fran: Sierto! Jeje

Empezaron a caminar, sin rumbo fijo...

Cuando en eso una voz a lo lejos dice..

***: Ella Es! Alla estaa..

Tu volviste la mirada de donde provenia la voz y viste a unas chicas corriendo hacia ti..

Tu: AAAA!

FRAN QUE!?, NOO!

Dylan: Oh-Oh ! AAAUUCH!

Tu: mantengan la calma..

Tu: que quieren chicas?! - habia un grupo como de 20 niñas..-

Niña: Woow! Tu conoces a los Jonas! AAAA!..

Tu: Si, chicas. Shh.. – AAAAH! --

Tu: Callense! (todas se callaron) Gracias.. y diganme una por UNA que quieren?

Niña: Queremos un autografo o no se algo! Alo mejor eres novia de alguno! Aaah conocemos a la novia de uno de los Jonas!! - tu interrumpes-

Tu: Noo! No claro que no (suspiro),miren les contare.... Yo soy solo una amiga de los jonas, nada mas, somos buenos amigos... eso es todo...

Niña: pero... Nose, ase cuanto los conoces, Danos un autografo!

Tu: yo los conosco hace muchooos años, es decir, desde mucho antes que se isieran concidos... ( *si supieran que me invitaron a su banda..*) y … no voy a pedir un autografo a ellos... mm.. por que... No los e visto.. claro eso... No los e visto!

Niñas: no pero.. tu danos uno! Ahora eres la Chica mas genial del colegioo! Eres muy simpatica,, y conoces a los jonas, osea.. Eres la mas popular, lo seras.. asique danos uno tu por parte tuya y de los Jonaas...Porfavoor!!

Tu: Que!? .. pero..no, como, Que dicen?... no claro que no soy popular, ni nada de eso...

Niña: claro que lo eres! Dame un autografo :D ?

Tu: Esto es increible :| .. claro que no... ya es tarde, vallanse a clases mejor..

Niña2: Pero.. Porfavor!

Tu; no! Porque 1 yo no se dar autografos y 2 Eso es algo.. Tonto, yo no .. no, No! mejor Vallanse a clases... ya!

Todas: uuuoo! (tono de frustracion) Adios..

Las niñas se fueron...


	18. Popularidad

Tu: uuff! ( haciendo como si te limpieras la frente)

Fran: woow...

Dylan: :| Eso si fue extraño (o.o)

Tu: mejor vamonos..

Y asi paso el dia, hasta que era la hora de el almuezo.. todo era casi igual... casi pro que en la clase paso algo un tanto extraño para ti..

FlashBack

Estabas en la clase y nesecitabas un lapiz, ya que el tuyo se te habia perdido, entonces a un chico que se sentaba al lado tuyo le preguntaste..

Tu: Tienes un lapiz que me prestes?

Entonces toda la clase estaba con un lapiz en la mano

Todos: Yo te presto!

Tu: O.O.. Gracias.. -Tomaste uno sin darte cuenta de quen era- ya tengo uno.. pero Graacias.. (:s)

Hombres: (L)_(L) Denada...

mujeres: denada! :D (tratando de hacerce las simpaticas)

Fin del Flasback

Le contaste a tus amigos (Fran y Dylan)

Fran: Creo que eso va a pasar siempre...

Dylan: si, desde ahora.. va a ser asi siempre.. asique acostumbrate!

Tu: aaa, que mal!.. mejor vamos a buscar mesa, o la perderemos..

Iban entrando al casino cuando...

Vanessa, junto con sus amigas, se sentaron en la mesa, que ustedes siempre ocubaban

Vanessa: Esta ocupado!

Tu: mm... ok, no peliara por una tonta mesa..

Te dirigiste a la de al lado y la amiga de Vanessa, Daniela, se sento..

Daniela:oo esta tambien esta ocupada..

Tu: (suspiro) – No la miraste y te ibas a la otra y se sento Fernanda..

Fernanda: Lo siento! Esta o-cu-pa-da

Tu: Entiendo lo que significa ocupado, no tienes por que separarlo en silabas, aunque, uu perdon, se me olvidaba que tu y tus amigas no entienden si hablan muy rapido y recorrido.. perdon! (sarcasticamente)

Las 3 te dieron una mirada asesina, tu se la devolviste y sonreiste maliciosamente..

Fran que estaba atrás tuyo dijo - ____(tn) , que vas a hacer? Esa sonrisa..

Dylan: que se te ocurrio? Jejeje

Tu: nunca pense que iba a hacer esto, pero.. voy a ocupar un poco, la popularidad que supuestamente tengo, para molestarlas.. jeje.. de algo que me ayude...

Fran y Dylan ( se miran y sonrien) – Haslo-

Tu preguntaste a todo el casino...

Tu: Hola, jeje.. mm alguien me puede dar un mesa para mi y mis amigos y poder almorzar?.. Porfavor (voz tierna)

Todos se pararon.

Todos: aquí hay una mesa!

Tu:. Jeje … solo nesecito una..

Tu miraste a Vanessa, Daniela y Fernanda.. y les sonreiste y levantaste los hombros, como diciendo, no me importa que me hayan ocupado la mesa..

unos chicos y chicas se habian parado y tu fuiste a su mesa, tu les diste las gracias y les sonreiste tiernamente, ellos se sentaron con Vanesa, ya que solo estaba ella en la mesa, ella enojada se paro y hiso como un berrinche y se fue a sentar junto son daniela, y fernanda tambien se sento con ellas..

Tu dylan y Fran se rieron a carcajadas!

Fran y Dylan: Eres malaa! Jajja

Tu: no, saben esto si va a hacer asi me va a empezar a gustar... jeje aparte si Ellas quieren guerra, guerra van a tener y no me pienzo rendir, auque tenga que hacer esto...

Ustedes se chicaron los 5.. (con las manos los 5)

Termino la hora de almuerzo y se fueron a clases, todo paso igual..

Hasta que termino el colegio. Ustedes salieron del colegio, conversando y todos empezaron y hacian como un espacio para que ustedes pasaran, sin quitarles la mirada de encima... parecia que ustedes estubieran modelando!

Vanessa y su grupo te miraba con odio... ella intento hacer lo mismo pero no la dejaron pasar, la apretaron y no pudo hacer eso... jajaja

Tu sonreiste a todos.. y saliste a tomar el autobus... te sentaste y todos te miraban a ti y a tus amigos...

Tu estabas un poco incomoda, pero te estabas acostumbrando...

Hasta que llegaste a tu casa..

Tu entraste..

Tu: Hola!? , Chicos?

En eso sale Joe y te abraza y saluda..

Tu: como estas?

Joe: Bien y tu?

Tu: Super! No sabes lo que me paso hoy! Jeje oye, pero y los chicos ?

Joe: mm arriba, haciendo sus camas... ya sabes..

Tu: aam, no se supone que los tienes que ayudar?

Joe: si, pero no se dieron cuenta que baje... Jeje

Ene os se siente que Kevin grita desde arriba..

Kevin: Joe! Ven acaa!

Nick venia bajando a buscarlo..

Nick: Joe, sube! - en eso te ve- Oh! Hola.. ____(tn) :)

Tu: Hola Nick! Mm y Kevin?

Nick: estaa... arriba..

Joe: Bien, ya subo, o me va a matar, jejej

Tu: jjeje...mm...voy a ver a los... Chicos..

Nick: te acompaño

Subieron...

Tu: Hola Kev! (abrazo)

Kevin: oh ! Hola ____(tn), no te oi llegar.

Tu: mm sera por que estabas... retando a Joe! Jajaj

Kevin: oh.. jeje :D

Tu: mm y Demi?

Kevin: en su pieza.. creo jeje

Tu: aam y ya terminaron?

Kevin y Joe: Si!

Ellos Bajaron.. tu fuiste a la pieza de Demi..

Tu: Demi? - La viste- Hola!

Demi: oh, Hola ____(tn), como te fue?

Tu: Super y tu ?


	19. L

**Tu: Super y tu ? **

Demi: Bien! Jeje

Tu: que hacias?

Demi: lo mismo que los chicos.... jejeje

Tu. jeje aa ok.. terminaste?

Demi acomodando un cojin – Sip! Jeje bajemos

tu y Demi bajaron y fueron al comedor...

Joe: oh, ____(tn) te queria decir que hoy me voy a juntar con Nicole.. asique voy a salir.. (L)_(L)

Tu: mm bien... No llegues muy tarde! - todos rieron-

Joe: 77 ja ja ja(risa finjida)

Kevin: ___(tn) yo igual voy a salir hoy.. por que quero ver a Daniella ( era su novia) (L)_(L)…. porfavor y nesecito traerme otras cosas... y Demi me va a acompañar creo..

Demi: sii, yo tambien tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas y todo eso, ya sabes, arreglar unas cosas alla...

Tu: mmm bueno, no se preocupen.. llegaran hoy?

Kevin y Demi: Si! Claro que si...

Tu: aa bueno.... Bien !! jeje

pasaron el rato conversaron y todo hasta..

Kevin: demi creo que nos tenemos que ir..

Demi: oh esta bien... Adios chicos, nos vemos! - salieron-

Joe: mm que hora es?

Tu; son las... 6:30

Joe: oh, estoy atrasado! - fue a arreglarse- AL RATOOO jeje - Bien chicos, yo igual me voy … Adios! Nos vemos....

Tu: suerte!

Joe: Gracias... - Salio-

Tu miraste a nick. - Veamos una pelicula ?

Nick: Bueno.. Que vemos?

Tu: mmm veamos (acercandose a la repisa donde habian muchos dvds )

Tu y nick hablaron al mismo tiempo: Titanic!

Tu y nck se miran – jejejeje-

Tu: Veamos eso.. - tu la pusiste, mientras nick fue a buscar una frasada y bebida-

Se recostaron a lo largo del sillon, cubiertos por la frazada y se pusieron a ver la pelicula.

Al rato de la pelicula, Nick te miraba por lo que diste vuelta la cabeza para hablarle, pero en ves de eso, sus labios se juntaron sin querer, tu sorprendida, te hibas a separar, pero nick te lo impidio ya que te beso, tu le seguiste el beso, recordando el consejo de fran, * aprovecha cuando tengas oportunidad* , elb eso era muy tierno y lindo, como con.... Amor?....

Se separaron por faltade aire, se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, el sonrio y tu tambien... se volvieron a juntar para besarse, cuando en eso...

***:Lleguee!

Era Joe, los habia interrumpido, habia interrumpido en el momento mas feliz de tu vida... tu y nick se separaron.. Nick se fue al otro sillon y tu te quedaste hay....

Joe fue a la sala : Hola chicos!, como estan?

Tu y Nick: mm... mm.. Bi..i..en,

Joe: Se sienten Bien? Que les pasa?

Tu: Nada...nada.. por..por ..que?

Joe:mmm nada... por nada..

Tu: y como te fue ?

Joe: Geniaal! De verdad..

Tu: aam pues te digo, no te apures, yo se por que te lo digo, te conosco....

Joe: Noo, nada que ver... de verdad

Tu: si seguro... yo solo te lo digo...

Joe: 77 y que ven?

Tu y nick: Titanic

Joe: mm... otra ves, bueno la vere..

Se sento al lado mio, Nick lo miraba como con... Odio? No, no era eso era como con.. Celos!?... y tambien como enojado... que raro..

Yo segui viendo la pelicula, aunque quedaba poco...

Termino la pelicula y subi a mi pieza... ya eran como las 8:00 (20:00), hise mis tareas y todo eso... al rato llego Kevin con Demi, nos saludamos y todo.. Yo no le hablaba a nick, me preguntaba que paso hoy, por que.. la verdad ese beso me iso sentir muchas cosas y me empeze a dar cuenta que poco a poco me estaba enamorando de nick... Algo que nunca crei posible..


	20. Novios!

**Narrado por nick **

Cuando veiamos la pelicula, nos besamos, nunca habia sentido eso, por nadie, nisiquiera por miley ni por ninguna novia, ____(tn) me hacia sentir cosas que nunca habia sentido, me gustaba y mucho... y la verdad no era que me gustara si no, me estaba enamorando de ella!, aunque tenia miedo de que ella no haya sentido lo mismo, que tal si solo para ella fue algo que ocurrio sin querer, que tal si no sintio nada.. ojala no, pero estaba a dispuesto a declararme con ella, contarle todo lo que siento.. aunque si ella no me queria, no queria tambien perder su amistad.. pero si ella siente lo mismo.. podria ser mi novia... seria lo mejor de mi vida... aay que hago!? … lo mejor seria pedirle concejos a mis hermanos, ellos saben y siempre me apoyaran... eso hare!..... pero tenia tanta rabia de que Joo nos alla interrumpido! Por que! Hubiera sido el momento perfecto para desirle todo lo que siento... me daba tanta rabia.. por que! , pero la verdad me daba mas rabia ya que no pude seguir besandola... y la verdad senti celos... por Joe! Nunca pense esto, pero Jeo la abrazaba y jugaban y todas esas cosas, yo no lo hacia... aaahy bueno.. lo mejor sera hablar con mis hermanos y ver si puedo hablar con ____(tn)...

**Narras Tu**

La semana paso igual que siempre, tu le contaste a Fran y ella te felicito y todo... Tambien le contaste a Demi, ella se sorprendio y estaba muy Feliz y decia que harian una hermosaa pareja...

Vanessa y las demas seguian haciendote la guerra, pero tu siempre ganabas, jajaja, era muy divertido.. no hablabas con Nick por obvias razones pero un dia hablando con Demi..

Demi: ___(tn),sabes, creo que el siente lo mismo.. no te puedo decir por que, pero el siente lo mismo, estoy segura... por que no hablas con el y le preguntas, por que no cualquera se besa con un "amigo" - Demi creo las comillas con sus manos -

Tu: Tienes razon.. pero que pasa si no siente lo mismo! Perderia su amistad y a el! Prefiero quedarme con su amistad si esque no puedo como... algo mas :Ñ...

Demi: intentalo! O quieres esconder toda tu vida eso que sientes?

Tu: Prefiero eso!

Demi: vamos ____(tn) ! Intentalo.. no te arrepentiras

Tu: no demi, mejor no....

Nick habia hablado con kevin y Joe y les conto, ellos le dijeron lo mismo que Demi me dijo..

ya era Fin de semana (sabado), en la mañana, como las 12:00 a.m

Joe, Kevin y Demi dijeron que..... Hiban a Salir! Yo me hiba a quedar nuevamente sola con Nick ! Tu le diste una mirada asesina a Demi, ella solo sonrio...

Nick le dio una mirada asesina a Joe y Kevin, ellos solo sonrieron..

Joe dijo que se iba a ver a Nicole, quenes siempre se juntaban y eran muuuy buenos "amigos" …

Kevin dijo algo de que tenia ke salir con demi, pero no explico...

Ellos salieron... yo mire de reojo a nick, y preferi subir a la pieza, el ambiente estaba muy pesado y yo estaba nerviosa como nunca, cuando en eso...

Nick: ____(tn)!.. tene...mos.. qu...que ...ha...hablar

Tu te diste vuelta lentamente y lo miraste como con miedo y vergüenza...

Nick: ____(tn).... yo.. yo...

Tu pensabas * aquí viene lo de me arrepiento, espero que no malinterpretes las cosas y todo eso, por que tengo que pasar por esto... *

Nick: yo, creo que.. yo.. me estoy enamorando de ti.. (lo dijo rapido), ese beso me produjo cosas que nunca habia sentido, nunca.. y tu me gustas mucho... (esto ultimo lo dijo super rapido)

Tu: Q- qu-..que? o.o :O

Nick: Que yo siento que me estoy enamorando de ti ____(tn), yo quiero...que...  
tu le interrumpiste – Yo igual me estoy enamorando de ti (tambien lo dijiste super rapido) ..

Nick: Que?! De..de...verdad?... :)

Tu mirando al suelo: Si... - Tu subiste la cabeza lentamente y te diste cuenta, que nick estaba super cerca de ti, como a 2 centimetros de tu cara... tu lo miraste y el te sonrio.. y te dijo... ____(tn) yo te.. amo... quieres ser mi novia?

Tu le sonreiste y dijiste.. (suspiro) Sii... :)

El tomo tu cara entre sus manos y te beso, tu le devolviste el beso.. el beso estaba cargado de ternura, felicidad y de mucho amor... Para ti este era el dia mas Feliz de toda tu vida.. el mejor...

Se separaron del beso por falta de aire. Se miraron y se sonrieron.. el te dijo..


	21. Jugarretas!

**Se separaron del beso por falta de aire.. Se miraron y se sonrieron.. el te dijo..**

Nick;: Te amo... :) (L)_(L)

Tu: Y yo a ti... :) (L)_(L)

Se miraron a los ojos por mucho rato, solo sonriendo, hasta que ahora tu lo besaste..

Se volvieron a besar, de la misma forma anterior...

cuando en eso entran Kevin y Demi...

Kevin y demi; Sii! ( se dieron los cinco), Somos unos Angeles del amor!

Kevin: Que lindo es el amor!

Demi: jjajja Sii! (suspiro)

Tu y nick se separaron y miraron a Demi y Kevin con cara de confundidos..

Tu: No que habian salido? :S

Demi y Kevin: si..,pero no..

Demi: Es decir salimos, pero solo a el jardin y nos escondimos detras de unos arboles.. jeje y los vimos hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que ya se habian juntado asique entramos y estamos aca!

Kevin: No somos Geniales!?

Tu y nick se miraron y salieron corriendo tras ellos, corrieron por toda la casa hasta por el patio y jardin, se escondian, se hacian cosquillas jugaron como unos niños.... hasta que tu y Nick los estaban alcanzando, cuando Kevin agarro la mangera y los mojo, tu y nick se miraron con cara de sorprendidos, mientras que Demi y Kevin se morian de la risa.. tu y nick planearon algo y se guiñaron el ojo entonces...

Tu: bueno nos ganaron, perdimos, son muy rapidos...

Les diste la mano a Kevin y a Demi para que se levantaran y en eso Nick agarro la mangera y mojo a Demi y Kevin enteros... Tu y nick se miraron y salieron corriendo tomados de la mano...

Kevin y Demi venian detras de ustedes... cuando llega Joe con Nicole...

Los cuatro paran en seco, se miran y sonrien maliciosamente... Joe y Nicole se miran y Joe agarra la mano de nicole quienes salen corriendo. Kevin, Demi, Nick y tu salen corriendo detras de Joe junto con Nicole , para mojarlos...

Todos reian mientras corrian, incluso Joe y Nicole, se reian a carcajadas...y corrian por todo el patio... Hasta que los alcanzaron y se empezaron a mojar, Joe agarro unas cubetas y las lleno con agua y Nicole hiso lo mismo. Se empezaron a mojar entre todos.. se reian y corrian por todos lados, se escondian entre los arboles para mojar al otro, incluso tu sin querer mojaste a Nick con la manguera pensando que era Joe.. Nick te miro y salio corriendo tras de ti... Tu pegabas grititos por instinto... Nick te atrapo por el brazo, tu te tropesaste y caiste arriba de el, se miraron a los ojos, y tu le robaste un beso y te paraste para seguir corriendo... Nick tambien se paro y siguio corriendo para atraparte... Te volvio a atrapar y te empezo a hacer cosquillas.. tu empezaste a reir y a pegar carcajadas...

Tu: Nick!.. no, jajajaa, No, jajaaj, - Nick te dejo de hacer cosquillas y te dio un beso... en eso sientes que algo los mojaba, y era Joe y Nicole que les habian tirado unas cubetas llenas de agua... Nick se paro y tomo tu mano, ayudandote a pararte y salieron corriendo, nuevamente se volvieron a mojar entre todos...


	22. Conociendose

**Nick se paro y tomo tu mano, ayudandote a pararte y salieron corriendo, nuevamente se volvieron a mojar entre todos... **

Se reian y la pasaban muy bien... Quedaron todos mojados, pero felicez....

Entraron a la casa, tu y Demi saludaron a Nicole, que les cayo muy bien, era muy simpatica.. Subieron a las piezas,.tu le prestaste ropa a nicole ya que estaba toda mojada.. se cambiaron y los chicos tambien se cambiaron...

Bajaron de nuevo y a Joe se le ocurrio llamar a mi amiga francisca y a Dylan, ya que como estabamos todos juntos y felices (mirando a Nick y a mi, quienes nos reimos) asi los conocian y todo eso. Yo los llame y ellos llegaron, Saludaron y entre todos se cayeron muy bien, tu estabas muy contenta, al igual que los demas..

Tu, Demi, Fran y Nicole conversaron de todo, como amigas de mucho tiempo, aunque recien algunas se estuvieran conociendo... al igual que Dylan converso con los chicos que tambien estaban muy entusiasmados, despues todos nos pusimos a convesar juntos, de la vida y todo eso, yo les conte a Dylan y a Fran que ya era Novia de Nick y ellos me felicitaron y estaban felices por mi. A el rato despuez eran las 3:00, nos dio hambre, asique decidimos cocinar...

Todas las chicas cocinamos y los chicos preparaban la mesa y ayudaban en una que otra cosa...

Nosotras no sabiamos mucho de como hacerlo, aunque no cocinamos mucho ya que solo jugabamos, pero isimos un almuerzo muy simple (arroz con Hamburguesas xD) , comimos, reimos, conversamos, Bromeamos. Fue muy divertido...

Cuando terminamos, recogimos la mesa y fuimos a sentarnos a el living a ver una pelicula o algo por el estilo. Ya eran las 4:00 pm (16:00)...

Se sentaron en los sillones y en la alfombra. Tu te sentaste con Nick (obviamente) abrazados y apoyaste tu cabeza en su pecho.. se pusieron a ver twilight (crepusculo).

Al rato suena tu celular... Eran tus papás..

Tu: Hola!?

Mama: Hola hija! Como has estado!?

Tu: Bien, muy bien... y tu? Como estas?!

Mama: Muy bien, el negocio va bien.. y como te a ido en el colegio?

Tu: mm Bien, la verdad super... (*si supiera lo que a pasado*)

Tu te paraste y fuiste a la cocina a hablar.

Mama: Que bueno! Y en el colegio.. como van las notas?

Tu: aa, bien, la verdad super bien.. hasta ahora

Mama: aa que bueno hija!, no sabes cuanto te extrañamos!

Tu: oo mama yo igual te extraño, de verdad!

Mama: jeje.. bien hija te llamaba para saber como estas y como va todo por alla..

Tu: aa mama, no te preocupes.. de verdad, todo a hidoo muy bien...muy tranquilo..

Mama: que bueno hija, (suspiro) bueno ya me voy, estamos un poco cortos de tiempo, perdon por no llamarte tanto, ya sabes...

Tu: aa! Mama, no te preocupes! De verdad.. yo los entiendo..

Mama: aaahy hija... bueno ya me voy por que tenemos una reunion.. cuidate.. te queremos, tu papa te manda saludos, besos y todo eso jeje..

Tu: aay gracias yo igual! Jejeje cuidate mama, que estes bien

Mama: Te quiero!

Tu: Y yo.. a los dos... jeje.. Adios

Mama: Adios!... cuidate..

Fin de la llamada

En eso entra Nick..

Nick: Que pasa ? Quien llamaba?

Tu: aam nada, solo llamaba mi mama...

Nick: y.. le dijiste algo? (refiriendose a nosotros)

Tu: no, la verdad no... nose, creo que se los dire en un momento que esten mas desocupados... esto es muy importante para ellos... y para mi papa..tu sabes de lo que te hablo (tu papá era super protector contigo y siempre te decia que nunca tendrias novio ni nada de eso, aunque solo jugando, pero era lo que queria)

Nick: jeje.. Si, lo se.. no te preocupes.. tu elije eso y yo te ayudare.. tu sabes.. jeje (abrazandote)

Tu: jeje (abrazandolo) entiendo, gracias... :) - se pusieron a mirarse a los ojos por mucho rato, demostrandose todo el amor que se sentian y el apoyo que tenian uno sobre el otro, hasta que Nick te robo un beso, tu te reiste y ahora tu lo besaste, cuando en eso entra Joe y garraspea-

Joe: Disculpen, parejita del año.. jejeje vengo a buscar algo, permiso..

Tu y nick rien -

tu: Y como va todo.. por alla fuera? Jejej

Joe: Bien... Super bien (h)

tu: tu acuerdate de lo que te dije..(refiriendote a lo de no apurar las cosas ni herir corazones)

Joe: Lo se.. Lo se.... no cometere el mismo error.. o mas bien los mismos

Tu: mm.. (mirada de espero que tengas razon)

Joe: Bueno yo me voy, los dejo tranquilos... Parejita del año jajaj...

Tu le das una mirada asesina a joe, el se calla de Golpe, Nick se rie..

Nick: Y bien.. en que estabamos?

Tu: Nose... jejeje

Nick: mm.. creo que yo me acuerdo - acercando su cara a la tuya-

Tu(desviando la cara): vamos a ver la pelicula mejor..jejej

Nick: :( (pone carita tierna y triste)

Tu: jeje, (cruzandote de brazos y negando con la cabeza) eso no funciona conmigo.. - tu tiras de su mano para ir a la sala-

Se sentaron en los mismos puestos que antes y siguieron viendo la pelicula..

Hasta que termino..

Demi: ____(tn).. quen te llamaba?


	23. planeando

**Demi: ____(tn).. quen te llamaba?**

Tu: aa mi mama, ya sabes, queria saber como estamos y todo eso.. (todos estaban escuchando)

todos: aaaaah - tu y Demi rien-

Demi: y le contaste de ya sabes quien.. (mirando a Nick y a ti) jeje

Tu: no.. la verdad no por que quiero que esten los dos juntos, aparte mi papa no estaba y es mejor que esten lo dos, aparte mi papa le va puede dar algo si le digo a el solo o le dice mi mama.. - tu y nick empiezan a reir.... todos se unen a sus risas-

Y haci paso la tarde, hablaron, jugaron y la pasaron muy bien...

Ya eran las 10:00 y nosotras (Demi y tu) le decimos a Fran y a Nicole que por que no se quedan y hacemos una pijamada.. ellas aceptan y Fran llama a los papas y les avisa, ellos dicen que si y yo la acompaño a buscar su pijama y todas sus cosas a su casa y Nicole vivia sola y ademas era mayor de edad, asique ella no tuvo que hacer nada de eso.. yo o Demi le prestariamos ropa.

Nosotros seguimos jugando y viendo la tv..

Dylan al rato se fue a su casa..

Ya eran como las 12:00 y yo fui a mi pieza con las demas, para cambiarnos de ropa, es decir, pornernos el pijama..

Bajamos a buscar algo para comer .. y volvieron a subir.. ya eran como las 1:00..

Todas (nicole,Demi, Tu y Fran): Buenas noches chicos...

Jonas: Buenas noches.. :)

Nick: ____(tn) ! No te despediras de mi como debes, Aparte tu me debes algo..

Tu: uuu (vos tierna) jeje..

Nick se acerca a ti y te da un beso. Tu lo miras y te das la vuelta para subir pero Nick no te deja porque..

Nick: me falta uno!, eso no es justo!

Tu: jajaja... le das otro beso corto, pero Nick te vuelve a dar otro mas largo... jeje

Joe garraspea y dice: Porfavor! Ay gente aquí

Kevin: que lindo es el amor.. (suspiro) – tu y Nick rien, al igual que las chicas –

Tu: ya me voy.. jaja Adios. (piquito)

Tu subes con las chicas y se van a tu pieza, ya que era la mas grande..

Se tapan y se ponen a conversar de muchas cosas, una de esas fue que a Nicole le gustaba Joe, eso no me gusto, no eran celos, no claro que no, si no mas bien era algo como pena, es decir, quisas Joe no la querria o algo asi,, no queri auqe pasara por lo mismo, ella me cae muy bien y espero que no pase..

hablaron sobre que a Francisca le gustaba Dylan, csa que nos produjo risa y anciedad por hacer algo para que se juntaran.. y asi seguimos hasta muy tarde.. los chicos se quedaron dormidos en el sillon, al parecer, ya que no los senti no subir..

Nos dormimos sin darnos cuenta a quer hora ni nada de eso.. tu fuiste la primera en despertar, viste la hora, eran las.. 2:30 wow, si que nos acostamos tarde..

Tu despertaste a las demas, se arreglaron yt do eso, tu fuiste la primera en terminar, asique bajaste y viste a Joe, Kevin y Nick acostados durmiendo en los sillones..

Los hibas a despertar pero se te ocurrio otra idea.. pero.. primero despertaste a Nick

Tu: Nick, Nick ( moviendolo para que despertara)

Nick: mm …

Tu: Nick..(en un susurr, para no despertar a Joe y a Kevin)

Nick: m..

Tu le das un beso para que se despertara..

Tu: (beso) Nick..

Nick desperto altiro. Jaja y te saludo

Nick: (bostezo) Hola.. :)

Tu: Hola.. ven levantate son las 2:30 y ademas tengo un plan!

Nick: pero porque hablas tan bajo?

Tu diriges la mirada hacia Joe y Kevin..

Nick: aaah.. y que tiene?

Tu: ejjeje, no mira esque quero hacerles una pequeña broma..

Nick: oo Genial!

Tu: jeeje, pero sabes pensandolo bien, mejor solo a Joe, a Keivn no, Joe lo hace sufrir mucho asique solo a Joe..

Nick; jaja ok.. y cual es tu plan?

Tu le cuentas el plan..

Nick: woow jjajaja

**_Continuara muajaja...._**


	24. Mala!

**Nick: woow jjajaja**

Tu despiertas Kevin, ovbiamente no de la misma forma que Nick jaja, el era mas facil para que se desperatara asique le contaron el plan, el estubo de acuerdo altiro y lo pusieron en marcha...

Tu prendiste la radio y pusiste un disco de canciones gritonas, Nick fue a buscar como una botella de estas que tiran las chispitas de agua, no el agua y lo puso enfrente de Joe y Kevin fue a buscar el bajo y lo puso a todo volumen,y le amarraron los cordones de los zapatos.. y tu dijiste

tu ( en un susurro): 1, 2 3 ahora!

Todos pusieron las cosas al mismo tiempo joe grito muy fuerte y se cayo al suelo, tapandose los oidosy quedo con la cara mojada, aunque solo un poco..

Tu,Nick y Kevin se pusieron a reir como locos, Kevin se tiro al suelo de tanta risa y Nick igual, tu los seguiste, mientras que Joe estaba en el suelo enojado con los brazos cruzados e inmovil..

Tu: Joe! Te gusto como despertar, lo haremos mas a menudo ! Jajajajaj

Joe: mmm.. agarro un cojin y se lo riro a Kevin, agarro otro y se lo tiro a Nick y agarro otro pero..

tu: Joe, Ni- Se- te- ocurra- escuchaste! No no no no, o juro que mañana traigoun balde con agua y te mojo entero, tu sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo..

Joe te miro y dejo el cojin a un lado.. y se volvio a cruzar de brazos.. en eso bajan las Chicas y nos ven, miran a Joe y revientan en reir, rien como nunca, muy fuerte y los demas igual se ponen a reir... excepto Joe, que se va a el baño.

Tu, Nick y Kevin: ups!

Tu: no creo que se enoje, el siempre hace bromas y muuuy pesadas, asique se le pasara despues, aparte no tendria por que enojarse..

Todos: mm.. Sierto

tu: y bien, vamos a tomar desayuno

todos: vamos! Muero de hambre -se miran y rien-

Hicieron el desayuno, en eso sale Joe del baño..

Tu: Joe? Se te paso el enojo? (con tono frio)

Joe: si.. Estas enojada? o.o

Tu: si, y mucho asique no mee hables durante el dia (jum)

Joe: ooh Vamos!, ____(tn) ! No se vale.. no era nada, solo jugaba!

Tu: - lo miras - Caiste! Jajaja -Los demas tambien rien-

Joe: ooh, esa es mi _____(tn) jejeje (se dan un abrazo). Por sierto, a quien se le ocurrio despertarme de tan linda y relajada manera (sarcastico)..?

Todos: A _____(tn)! -Joe te mira-

Joe: ooh ____(tn), tienes el don.. . (apuntandote)

Tu: lo se … Gracias jjaje - Los demas tambien rien-

Joe: y.. por cierto queda algo de eso (apuntando a el desayuno) estoy hambriento..

Tu: si, ya te lo servi, aunque hay mas pan en la cosina, sirvete.. :)

Joe: ok.. :P

Ustedes siguieron desayunando, hasta que terminaron y..

Tu: Bien, chicos.. la casa esta hecha un desastre y falta comida (mirando a Joe, quien seguia comiendo), asique a limpiar y yo tendre que salir a comprar las cosas..

Todos: Bien...

Tu: ok.. Joe, kevin y Nick.. ustedes ordenaran toda la sala..

Jona: bueno

Tu: Demi, tu.. mm que puedes hacer... (pensando)

Demi: mm.. yo lavo la losa y ordeno la cocina

Tu; bien, si necesitas ayuda pidele a a los chicos.. auque en el oido de demi dijiste- pidele mas a Joe-

Ella te sonrio y guiño el ojo..

Tu: bien, ahora Fran, nicole y yo iremos a hacer las compras..

F y N: Ok.. Vamos!


	25. Lindos!

**F y N: Ok.. Vamos!**

Jonas: Traenos comida rica y sana ! ( la verdad se referian a comida chatarra) - Joe te da dinero-

Tu: jeje ok ..

Tu: Vamos! Nos vemos chicos (le das un beso a Nick)

demo y Jonas: Nos vemos!

TU, Fran y Nicole salieron de la casa, fueron a el supermercado y compraron todo lo nescesario, aunque tambien cosas para los Jonas, que te habian encargado.. jeje comida chatarra.

Fuiste a la caja y pagaste en efectivo, ese dinero era parte del que tus papas te habian dejado y te mandaban y tambien el de los Jonas, que siempre insistian en pasarte, mas de lo que nesecitabas.. Eran muy caballeros, sobre todo.. Nick (L)_(L)

Salieron del lugar y fueron caminando, ya que el supermercado quedaba cerca de tu casa.

Llegaron, al abrir la puerta se sorprendieron, todo estaba reluciente, muy ordenado y limpio, y no habian demorado tanto en el supermercado..

Tu, susurrandole a las chicas: Cuanto demoramos en el super?

Fran (mirando su reloj): no mas de 1 hora, quisas menos.. (ella tambien susurraba)

Todas: woow..

tu fuiste a la cocina, donde estaban los chicos..

Tu: chicos?

Jonas: Que? - Entras a la cocina-

Tu: a quien contrataron para hacer eso? (apuntando a la sala)

Jonas: (se miraron) : a nadie! Nosotros lo isimos..

tu mirando a demi: Demi, a quen fue?

Demi: ___(tn), no lo creeras pero ellos lo hicieron!

Tu: Que? ok... Demi tu los ayudaste!?

Demi: no!

Tu: mm, ok confiare en ustedes, a parte es mejor, esta todo muy limpio ordenado... y yo pensaba que tenia que llegar a ayudar..

Jonas: :D ( poniendo una cara muy entusiasta)

Tu: jejeje

Nick: tu ya no me quieres.. :(

Tu: por que?

Nick: y mi beso? :(

Tu: jjaja – te acercaste a te abrazo por la cintura y tu por el cuello, lo miraste a los ojos y le diste un beso -

Joe:(aclarandose la gargante): Hay gente aquí! (apuntandose a el suelo)

Tu y nick: Callate Joe! - lo dicen sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos-

Joe: uu yo solo decia..

Kevin: Joe (apunta a el living)

Joe: mm ok, ok

Todos salieron, dejandolos a ti y a Nick solos y tranquilos. Tu mirabas a Nick y el a ti, sus ojos penetraban en los tuyos, como si fueran solo unos.. te sentias la chica mas feliz del mundo y el se sentia igual. Tenias a el chico que muchas deseaban, y lo querias mucho, el te tenia a ti, la chica de sus sueños, y la que le robo el corazon por completo, la que lo conoce desde tda su vida y siempre lo a acompañado en todo..

Nick puso una mano en tu mejilla y la otra en la parte baja de tu espalda mientras que tu quitaste una mano de su cuello y la enredaste en su cabello jugando con sus rulos.. isiste lo mismo con la otra mano. Se acercaban poco a poco, como si fuera su primer beso. Sus naricez rozaron y sonrieron, el te abrazo mas fuerte y te acerco mas a el, y te beso, un beso cargado de ternura, amor, felicidad, sinceridad, todos los sentimientos que se sentian mutuamente. El beso fue largo y lento, pero el aire les faltaba, como siempre,y se separaron para respirar. Se siguieron mirando a los ojos y..

Nick: Te quiero... y mucho, eres lo mas lindo de mi mundo..

Tu le sonreiste tiernamente: y tu lo eres para mi... y tambien te quiero mucho..

ahora tu lo besaste, el beso era igual que el otro, y nuevamente el aire los traiciono..

nick y tu rieron..

Te amo - Nick y tu lo dijeron a unisono y sonrieron al mismo tiempo-

en eso entra Fran...

Fran: chicos? Disculpen interrumpir el tan lindo momento.. pero necesitamos la cocina y terminar de acomodar todo..

Tu y Nick: ok.. - tu le das un beso a Nick y sales, el te sigue-

cuando te sentaste en el sillon..

Joe y Nicole: uuuy! Tortolitoos! - Joe y Nicole se miran y se rien, los demas tambien-

Nick se sienta y tu apoyas la cabeza en su pecho, el te acuna en sus brazos y sigue conversando asi..

Al rato almorzaron y siguieron conversando, pero en eso suena el celular de Kevin..

***llamada entrante***

Kevin: Diga?

***: Hola, Kevin?

Kevin: oh, papa! Como estas? No te reconoci la vos

Papa: si, hijo jeje, bien y tu como han estado?

Kevin: Muy bien hijo.. bueno la verdad llamaba para avisarte de que me han llamado de la productora y van a grabar otro disco..

Kevin: tan pronto?

Papa: si.. y bueno, tienen que empezar a escribir, ya sabes, asique.. hay un pequeño problema.. es decir, mas bien tienen que decirme si se quieren quedar en casa de ____(tn) para escribir alla y despues hacemos el arreglo para mandarlas y todo, o vienen aca y – antes de que El papa Jonas terminara kevin lo interrumpio-

Kevin: Claro que nos quedamos aca!

Papa: ok, ok.. jeje bueno eso era, empiezen, ya saben... cualquier problema me llaman ok?

Kevin: claro papa.. cuidate, te queremos!

Papa: y yo! Hasta luego!

Kevin: Hasta luego..


	26. Trabajo!

**Kevin: Hasta luego.. **

**Fin de la Llamada***

todos menos tu y Nick ya que estaban en su burbuja de amor dicen -Quien era?

Kevin: Era nuestro papá, y... (le cuenta toda la historia)

Joe: woow, ok entonces hay que empezar ya, por que yo no me quiero ir de aquí.. la pasamos demaciado Genial! Jeje

Kevin: si, yo igual, asique tenemos que empezar (mira a Nick)... Nick(nick no responde, ya que te estaba besando) ..Nick, Nick, Nick! , Chicos!, Niiick!

Nick se separa del beso y le da una mirada asesina a Kevin..

Kevin: Escuchaste lo que dije?

Nick: mm si claro, por supuesto..

Kevin: Que dije? Ahh? Que dije ?

Nick: dijiste que.. llamo papa y.. y.. y.. paso algo de eso? :s

Kevin: :| uu si que escuchaste! Lo que dije fue qie tenemos que empezar a componer!!

Nick: ok, ok.. (razona las palabras mejor).. A componer... A componer!? :O

Kevin: sii!

Nick: eso significa que nos vamoos!? :o

Kevin: Uuuy ! Te explicare.. mira ( le cuenta nuevamente la historia)

Nick: uuff, aa ok.. entonces a componer! :D (tartando de poner de buen humor a Kevin)

Kevin: -_- uu eso es lo que te dije hace horas!

Nick: ok, tranquilo.. vamos.

Los chicos se habian traido algunos instrumentos, Nick trajo su guitarra (inseparables jeje) y Kevin igual.. eran distintas guitarras.

Subieron a buscar sus guitarras y bajarin nuevamente, mientras que tu conversabas con las chicas.. Demi,estaba en algo parecido en componer, por lo que ella ya habia empezado hace poco a escribir y ya tenia algunas..

Los chicos nuevamente bajaron y se sentaron en la sala pero...

Nick: Yo tengo una hecha!

Kevin y Joe lo miran confundidos..

Kevin: como?

Joe: Ah? Muestrala muestrala!

Nick: ok.. (estaba como avergonzado?, tu lo notabas asi)

Nick agarro la guitarra y empezo a cantar..

_I need from you _

_I know you from the childhood, you are very special for my, but now that I saw you I feel things for you, these being mas that special for my.._

_I feel that always I need your smile, your face and your laughs.. I need that you say my name, which you should speak with me, that you are your same always .. always.._

_Not as step, not neither when .. but only that I am falling in love with you, you are those that there fills my life, which makes me be happy.._

_Your you are quite for my .. if .. your you are the light of my soul, which does that my heart strong tin whenever I see you.._

_I feel that always I need your smile, your face and your laughs.. I need that you say my name, which you should speak with me, that estes with me always, I need from you .. forever.._

Todos: =O --- Wow ---

Nick: (sonrojado) la escribi por ti _____(tn) (L)_(L)

Tu estabas sentada al lado de Nick y lo miraste con ternura ^^ …

Nick te dio una sorisa torcida, muuuy tierna que te iso sonreir y darle un beso..

Todos: Ejem! (aclarandose la garganta muy sarcasticamente)

Nick y tu: Jaja (:

Tu: gracias.. te amo (L)_(L)

Nick: Yo tambien (L)_(L)

Kevin y Joe: Esta Genial la cancion!

Nick: tengo que terminarla un poco eso si..

Kevin: da igual, asi esta Genial! Jeje

Todos: jejeje

Nick: Bien..

Tu: Si quieres les ayudo! *-* - A ti te encantaba componer y escribir canciones, siempre te habia gustado y eras muy creativa en ese sentido, por eso siempre te ofracias a yudar a los Jonas a escribir.. Tu en sus discos, ayudaste a escribir Year 3000, S.O.S y otras mas..

Nick, Joe y Kevin: Sii! (casi gritando)

Tu: ok, Gracias! Pero.... chicos... NO GRITEN!

Nick, Joe y Kevin: jijiji E=

Los demas: jajjaja

Kevin: y bien... de que pueden ser las canciones, alguien esta inspirado?

En eso las chicas subieron, ya que hiban a arreglar sus cosas y todo eso,, no quisieron molestar, aunque no lo hacian pero subieron junto con Demi y se pusieron a conversar..

Joe: ya se - Kevin lo interrumpe-

Kevin: no Joe! Tus letras no, son..

Nick: Tontas y sin ningun sentido, osea como tu

Tu le das una mirada fea a Nick

Kevin: exactamente eso!

Nick: lo siento amor y Joe ( diciendo el nombre Joe burlonamente), pero es verdad! :)

Tu: Joe, no no es asi.. no te preocupes.

Joe: gracias ______(tn) (diciendo tu nombre muy marcado y mirando a Nick y a Kevin)

Tu: Chicos, disculpense con Joe! (mirando a Nick y a Kevin)

Nick: pero-pero – tu los interrumpes--

Tu: nada de peros, disculpense ahora, no se traten mal! Disculpense Righ Now!

Nick y Kevin: ( con la cabeza agachada) Lo sentimos Joe.. (tono desanimado)

Tu: Bien! Ahora sigamos, y espero que no aya ningun comentario ton-to y sin nin-gun sen-ti-do (mirando acusatoriamente a Nick)

Nick: :) ( te mira haber si cambias la cara) :(

Tu: bien, ahora si podemos seguir..

Kevin: y bien, alguna idea?

Tu: mmm, hagamos alog, mira kevin y Joe hacen la musica y yo y Nick la letra y las juntamos y las tratamos de hacer! =D

Kevin y Joe: Buena Idea! Eso hagamos

Tu: y tu Nick? (te das cuenta que te estaba mirando todo baboso)

Nick: (L)_(L)

Tu: Nick?!

Nick: a, si, que, claro! (

Tu: jejeje :) (le das un pequeño beso)

Nick: jeje (L)_(L)

Tu: ok

Tu y Nick, se ponen a conversar sobre que escribir, mientras que Joe y Kevin componen la musica, tu y Nick eran muy buenos para escribir las canciones, por lo que juntos hacian una pareja ideal en el sentido de escribir, pero tambien en el sentido de estar juntos..

AL RATO...

Nick y Tu: Si esta muy bien! Jeje

Tu: creo que esta cancion explicacuando terminaron la gira y estaban asi de paranoicos..

Nick: sierto..

Kevin y Joe: y Bien?

Nick y tu: casi listo!

Tu: solo algunos ajustes pero..

Nick: ya casi esta!

Kevin: bien, veamos..

Kevin se puso a tocas, el ritmo salio muy parecido a la letra..

Nick: esta casi perfecto para la letra!

Tu: sierto!

Joe: y bien, muestren la letra!

Tu miras a Nick – bien, Nick tu canta :B

Nick: tu ayudame.. (carita de perrito triste)

Tu: jejeje.. ok (con un poco de mala gana, ya que no querias cantar)

Nick y tu se ponen a cantar, tu voz sonaba increible, se notaba por la cara de los Jonas (:O) jeje tu voz estaba mejor que hace unos años, haora sonaba casi perfecta, antes sonaba muy bien, pero ahroa sonaba extremadamente Bien! A todos les encanto, incluso las chicas vajaron por el sonido de tu voz y se sorprendieron, no pensaban que cantabas tan bien, nio siquiera tu amiga Francisca que te conocia hace tantos años.. la verdad te habia oido algunas veces sin querer, pero tu siempre dejabas de cantar ya que te daba vergüenza o algo asi..

Al final terminaste de cantar con Nick y..


	27. Trabajo! 2

**_Al final terminaste de cantar con Nick y.._**

Tu: Que les parecio?

Kevin y Joe: O.O :O

las chicas estaban detras de ti..

Chicas: Woow! (muy sorprendidas y atonitas)

Tu te das la vuelta – y ustedes que hacen ahi ?! :O

Demi: cantas Genial!

Fran: Super genial!

Nicole: Extremadamente Genial!

Tu tragaste saliva.. Me-me- escucu-charon? o.o (de nuevo tragas saliva)

Chicas: si (acientiendo con la cabeza)

Tu: mm..mm (sin saber que decir) ( con mucha vergüenza) -cambias el tema-

Tu: y chicos que les parecio la cancion? =D (sonrisa falsa)

Kevin y Joe: super... genial... lindaa...

Tu: Hablo de la !

Kevin: si claro, esta genial!

Joe: muy buena, convina muy bien con la musica (Y) jeje

Tu y Nick: Bien!

Nick: Ahora tratemos de incorporar las dos cosas

Kevin y Joe: ok..

Kevin: pero antes! _____(tn) ! Tu vos es genial! Ha cambiado y ahora si que esta linda, muy linda! Woow.. de verdad

Joe: sii ____(tn), woow, tu voz esta hermosa! De verdad deberias ser cantante!!

Tu: ja-ja (risa sarcastica) si claro... Gracias por los cumplidos.. jeje

Nick y Kevin se miran..

Nick: mmm amor.. mm yo.. kevin y todos pensamos que por qu – Joe interrumpe-

Joe: Que pensamos!?, por que dicen todos si yo no lo se! (apuntandose a el mismo)

Nick le da una mirada asesina a Joe – Lo siento--

Nick: bueno.. como te decia que por que.. mm por que tu no estas en la gira con nosotroso en la Serie!? =D

Tu: o.o

Kevin: vamoos ____(tn), por que no?, si eres ya mayor, cantas hermoso, eres muy Liinda! (Nick le da una mirada asesina) sin ofender anadie (mirando a Nick) y eres Genial!, es decir, somos amigos, nos conocemos, en la gira seria mas facil, ademas tu nos ayudas a componer y es mejor y pasamos tiempo juntos e incluso puedes empezar a cantar sola, giras para ti y todo eso.. incluso un disco o muchoos!

Joe:mm esa era lo que pensabamos- siii! Exacto, seria lo mejor! Porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor!

Tu: chicos.. mm quisas, si o quisas no no lo se , pero lo que sea, tengo quue preguntar a mis papas, no me mando sola, aunque ya esta mas grande, y la verdad.. esto nunca pense que lo diria pero, si... seria Genial.. quisas podria s – antes de que terminaras la frase los Jonas estaban abrazandote-

Tu: uuy jajajaj, creo que les gusto mi respuesta y.. me estan ahorcando y asfixiando!!

Jonas: lo sentimos jijiji

Chicas: AAAA! Genial, Genial, Genial!!

Demi: ____(tn), prometeme que si sale todo bien y te haces conocida, saldras en un capitulo mio! Si si si si porfavor!

TU: jajaj, si claro, pero chicas, es un poco temprano como para hablar de eso.. no creen?

Primero tengo que hablar con mis papás y darles dos grandes Noticias(mirando a Nick) o mas bien preguntar.. y nose.. no hay que hacerse ilusionas por ahora..

Joe: pero dijiste que Si! Eso ya es un graaan paso!

Tu jajaja, calma Joe, calma... jajaja

Joe te da una mirada de (que pesada eres!) y tu ..

Tu: uuy, sabes que te quiero! (L)

Joe: =D jijiji (lo abrazas)

Nick (se cruza de brazos, enojado y como amurrado jaja)

Tu: Uuuy a ti tambien te quiero, lo sabes.. (le das un beso en la boca)

Nick: Sii... (L)_(L)

Tu: jejeje

Y haci pasa el rato, ustedes sigen componiendo y salen varias canciones, la pasaban de lo mejor..

Pasan los dias.. ya era Miercoles, la verdad el amor te hacia pasar los dias con tanta rapides, intentando aprovechar hasta el ultimo momento con... Nick (L)

Ya Tenian listas varias canciones, ahora solo las tenian que mostrar y grabar y todo ese tipo de cosas.. pero faltaba una cosa mucho mas importante para ellos, que tu hablaras con tus padres sobre el tema de las grabaciones y de empezar a grabar algo con los Jonas..

Se suponia que mañana llegaban tus papás del viaje, ese hiba a ser un dia de muchas novedades, bastantes novedades.. y muchas conversaciones..

Ellos te llamaban constantemente, pero no te habias atrevido a decirles todo era mejor, a hablar con ellos en persona y conversar mejor que por un celular y a miles de kilometros de distancia y con uno solo, ya que siempre llamaba tu mama o tu papa pero nunca los dos, era algo dificil su trabajo para ti igual...


	28. Padres! :o

Tu por ahora estabas en el colegio, eran las 1:00

Tu habias salido a almorzar, con Dylan y Francisca como siempre.. y los Jonas estaban con un profesor particular obviamente en tu casa, Denisse (mama Jonas) lo habia llevado y le estaba haciendo clases a Nick y reforzamiento a Kevin y a Joe, ya que estaban un poco " Olvidados" de la materia..

En tu colegio todo iba genial, como nunca lo pensaste, eras la popular, aunque eso no te gustaba pero servia para molestar a tus "enemigas" jaja, asique ya se daban un poco por vencidas.

Nadie sabia que tu y Nick salian, solo lo sabia Dylan y Francisca, y por suerte no les habian tomado fotos, eso esi tenias un poco de nervios y miedo por lo que dijeran tus padres, pero no solo eso, si no mas bien por Nick.. Nunca lo dejarias, lo querias mucho, lo amabas, no lo podias dejar, y tambien te daba miedo que si todo salia como querias y te hicieras "famosa" quisas los paparatzzis sacaran fotos de ti y Nick y todo podria terminar o haber problemas o algo asi.. en conclusion estabas muy nerviosa y extremadamente metida en "lios" por todas las "super" novedades para tus papás..

Tu dia en el colegio fue igual que los otros.. sin ninguna novedad, pasaron las horas ye n esas horas Nick constantemente te mandaba mensajes cariñosos o cosas asi.. al igual que tu a el.. Estaban totalmente enamorados.. muy enamorados.. (L) (suspiro) jeje

Llego la hora de irse, tomaste el autobus con tus amigos y entraste a tu casa. Pero al abrir la puerta te llevaste una gran sorpresa...

Tus papás estaban en casa! Y tu sin pensarlo dos veces corriste a abrazarlos..

Tu: Papá, Mamá ! Que bueno que esten aquí (abrazandolos)

Papá: hija! No sabes cuanto te extrañe! Como estas?

Tu: Bien Papá..y a ustedes como les fue? Que paso, por que llegaron antes!

Mama: pues.. quisimos darte una sorpresa, aparte nuestro avion se adelanto por unos problemas por que el otro algo paso asique nos vinimos hoy..

Papá: y .. nos fue bien y tenemos grandes noticias que darte.. o mas bien conversarlas..

TU: ok.. yo igual tengo que darles noticias asi.. (muy nerviosa)

Papá y Mamá: ooh bueno.. jeje de hay ablaremos todo con mas calma..

Tu: si.. jeje y Ni... los chicos?! Los chicos donde estan? (sonrisa falsa)

Papá: estan arriba.. creo

Tu: Ya los vieron?

Mama: no acabamos de llegar, la verdad

Tu: aa ok.. vengo altiro :D

Fuiste en busca de los Jonas,o mas bien de Nick.. Subiste a su pieza

Tu: hola? (sientes que alguien te abraza por la cintura)

Tu: iih! (te das la vuelta)

Tu:- lo miras- me asustaste?! Jejeje

Nick: jjeje lo siento... hola amor (L)_(L)

Tu: hola.. jeje (subes las manos a su cuello) . Se miran a los ojos-

Tu: y los chicos?

Nick: mm.. no lo se

Tu: jejeje -Nick te roba un beso-

Tu: oye! Jeje

Nick: no me saludaste correctamente!

Tu: ooh jeje bueno si es por eso.. te saludo de una manera mejor.. - Te acercas lentamente a Nick, hasta que sus narices se rozaban, tu lo miras a los ojos y te acercas mas.. y le das un hermoso beso... muy largo que les tomo toda la respiracion por lo que se separaron por falta del tonto aire 77...

Nick: te quiero! (L)_(L)(cara embobado)

Tu: y yo a ti.. jeje - Se dan otro beso igual de largo pero mas tierno-

Tu: ooh! Nick,Nick se me olvida.. mis..mis papás llegaron! Estan abajo!

Nick: Que?! :O

Tu: sii.. ya baja mejor . Los chicos donde estan?

Nick: creo que en la pieza de Demi..

Tu: ok, los voy a buscar

Nick bajo y tu fuiste a buscarlos a la pieza de Demi, y si, estaban todos ahi jugando wii..

Tu: Hola Chicos! (rocordando lo que les tenias que decir) mm... Oh. Oigan, oigan! Mis papás llegaron!

Chicos: Que?! :O

Tu: sii, ya bajen, bajen rapido!

Chicos: Ok! – Bajaron –

Nick estaba hay saludando a tus papás y conversando animadamente con ellos..

Joe: Hola Don _____(tp) y señora ______(tm),como llegaaron!?

Mamá: Muy bien Joe ,com estas, como la pasaron?!

Todos: Genial!

Demi: Hola señor y señora _______(tuapellido), yo soy Demi Lovato, gusto en conocerles!

Mamá: ooh, hola Demi, que linda eres,gusto en conocerte y. oye llamame ______(nombremamá) porfavor..

Demi: jejeje ok...

Papá:hola Demi, yo soy _____(tp) llamame asi porfavor, que con el don me siento muy viejo jeje...

Demi: con gusto d.... ______(tp)

Y asi al rato de haberse saludado y hablado de su viaje y todas esas cosas..

Tu le dices a Nick en el oido: Nick vamos a la cocina.. porfavor

Nick: ;) (te guiña un ojo)

Tu vas a la cocina y el te sigue..

Nick: Que pasa ____(tn)? **Continuaraa.... (muajajaja)**

**_Hola Chicas..Sorry por no subir tan seguido capitulo.. pero esque no e tenido mucho tiempo, y tambien estoy bastante flojaa jaja y con poca inspiracion.. tratare de subir _**

**_capitulo mas seguido ok? y porfavor comenten sii? que les parece la novela y denme ideas jeje eso Adioos, Cuidensee!! Comenteen!_**


	29. Padres 2

Nick: Que pasa ____(tn)?

Tu: Lo que pasa es que... tenemos que decirles.. TODAS las cosas. No quiero esconderles nada Nick = /

Nick: Lo se.. lo se pero.. si estas segura digamosles ahora, tu sabes que te apoyare siempre.. por eso te amo no? Jeje

TU: :) (sonrojada) te quiero.. (le das un pequeñito beso)

Nick: Bien, entonces vamos.. -te tomo la mano y se dirigio a la sala-

Tu estabas muy nerviosa, y mas por tu papá ya que el era un poco sobreprotector en ese sentido, es decir, respecto a novios o amigos..

**_EN LA SALA... _**

Tu: mm mamá, papá.. tengo o tenemos (mirando a Nick) que decirles algo..

Mamá: bien.. entonces vamos hija, dinos :)

Tu: lo que pasa.. es que.. ( uuiishh ) yo y Nick..

Mamá: Vamos hija! Dilo ya!

Papá: sii, dilo ya ______(tn)

Tu: lo que pasa, es que yo y Nick.. somos novios **-- Lo dijiste muy rapido y cerraste los ojos esperando una reaccion Mala de tus padres --**

**M**ama y Papá: =O

Mama: chicos... mm saben, yo estoy deacuerdo con esta relacion, se que Nic es un chico amable, responsable y que cuidara de _____, Tengo confianza en los dos.. y en sus ojos se ve

que se quieren..

Papá: nononono...- **tu lo miras con miedo- **mi hija esta creciendo.. jeje.. Hija, mira.. mm creo que me tendre que acostumbrar, se que tu estas creciendo y ya eres mucho as que una niña.. y creo que soy dichoco de que Nicholas sea tu novio y no otro desconocido.. Los conosco a los dos y se que estara bin.. asique bueno.. la verdad me da gusto que.. esten como.. no..vios. Y nicholas -**miro a Nick-** espero que no hagas sufrir a mi hija.. **- Lo dijo ocn un tono amenasante, intimidaba--**

Nick: No señor, no se preocupe. No lo hare nunca, quiero demaciado a _____ como para hacerle algun daño.. la quiero mas de lo que se imagina** (Te miro tiernamente y te abrazo por los hombros)**

Mama: Chicos.. es decir, confio en los dos y se que seran felices ahora pero el problema es.. que Nick tiene sus conciertos.. prensa, paparaziz y lo quieren tener escondido, puede ser algo que los dañe mas de lo que piensan.. Tu: mm respecto a eso.. o mas bien bueno, esque, aahii! Lo que pasa es que los chicos querian que yo fuera a hollywood records y me mostrara y empezara como cantante y podria empezar por salir en conciertos con ellos y les queria pedir permiso.. es decir, se que es algo que suena loco y un poco lanzado pero.. quiero intentar y ver si puedo en ese ambito de cantante y.. mm

mamá y papá: que?!

Mamá: mmm (mirando a tu papá) … hija esto es algo muy sorprendente..

Papá: hija.. mira, la verdad todos aca sabemos que tienes una hermosa voz, te e escuchado, pero esto es algo arriesgado, no quiero que sufras por allgo que puede que fracase.. ese negocio es muy bueno, pero desiquilibrado, no sabes cuando ni como pasara.. es algo que lleva un tiempo y que puede fracasar.. no quiero que te pase algo ___(tn)..

Tu: pero papá... yo lo se, de verdad, se lo que puede y no puede pasar, lo entiendo.. pero papá, la verdad es mi sueño.. en un principio nunca lo crei real.. pero ahoraa.. quisas si lo

pueda cumplir y es algo que estoy dispuesta a pasar...

Tu mamá y papá se miraron dudosos..

Papá: sabes que te apoyaremos en todo lo que queramos.. pero para eso primero pondremos las reglas..

Mama: claro que si _____, no quiero que cambies tu forma de ser...

Papá: primero, nada de que la fama se te suba a la cabeza, siempre se la misma chica y se humilde, dos los pies en tierra, esto no se puede salir de control, y tres... mmm, tres.. disfruta de lo haces :)

Tu abrazaste a tu papá y mamá muy fuerte y con mucho amor.. estabas feliz de lo que estaba pasando.. eras la chica mas feliz en ese momento..

Pero.. no te habias dado cuenta qur todos estaban ahi, es decir los demas jonas y demi con la voca abierta y...

Todos: OH!! Siiii!! (empezaron a bailar idiotamente jaja)

Tu: :/ chicos estaban aqui?!.. (te fijas en su baile) eso ve extraño jajajaja

Todos: _____!!! (te dan un abrazo inmenso y tambien apretan a nick jaja por que el estaba a tu lado)

Joe: Porfiiin podras mostrar tu talento!! esto -es- realmente-genial..!!

Todos: jjajaja

Kevin: es super genial.. ahora llamaremos a hollywood records y les diremos sobre ti, haci puedes ir a la disquera cuanto antes..

Joe: o mejor dicho llamaremos a papá para que hable con ellos..

Kevin: a, bueno eso..

Demi: ____!! porfiin.. cantas hermosoo!! te lo mereces, de verdaad! ahii estoy tan feliz por tii (te estaba abrazando)

Tu: jejjeje.. graciias :), pero ahi que verlo todo chicos, no ahi que cantar victoria antes de tiempo..

Joe: aahi, seguro vas a llegar lejos ____! eso te lo aseguroo

Y haci paso el rato, todos estaban muuy contentos y felices, porfin tenias una oportunidad de llegar al mundo de la musica, tu tambien lo estabas, por que apesar de que siempre decias que no querias cantar ni nada de eso, dentro de ti ese era tu sueño.. solo que.. nunca te atreviste a decirlo ni tampoco creer en el. Esto te hacia pensar que.. los sueños si son posibles, aunque sean muy locos o parescan imposibles.

** Bueno chicas! aqui capitulo, de verdad milees de perdones po no subir pero la verdad, desde que entre al colegio de vuelta de vacaciones de invierno a estado full, con muchas pruebas y uuff! an estado pesadas estas semanas.. y ano e tenido tiempo de escribir y tampoco mucha inspiracion pero a llegadoo! jeje con el descanzo me llegaa jaja.. beuno tratare de subir dentro de la proxima semana.. ok? quisas este subiendo un capitulo por semana .. que mal pero are todo para subir seguido. y bueno tambien miles de graacias por sus comentarios.. de verdad y mme llego un comentario dandome una idea de que podrian aparecer selena gomez y miley cyrus.. mm nose, lo estaba pensando y probablemente si.. la verrdad me gustaria poner a miley como maala (muajaja, la verdad odio a miley cyrus, aunque sin herir a ninguna fan.. es solo mi opinion (A)) pero no lo se... diganme si quieren que entren ellas o alguna de ellas y su papel.. jeje bueno eso me sacan del pc.. cuidense Byee! Miles de gracias x los comentarios y sigan comentando y manden su idea..!! LA quieroo Adios!...**


	30. Viaajee!

Después de tanto conversar y que te dieran tantos cumplidos por tu voz y esas cosas llamo el papà de los chicos, el señor Paúl aunque a ti siempre te decía que le dijeras Paúl o por ultimo tío, jajaj el era muy simpático y amable con todos, al igual que humilde y bondadoso, por eso sus hijos eran como eran, siempre les recalcaba sus valores y eso a los chicos los hacia unas personas mucho mas buenas… al igual que su madre, era igual que su esposo, y trataba de que sus hijos estuvieran con los pies en la tierra siempre..

Bueno, el punto era que llamo el papà de los Jonas, para hacerlo mas corto le diremos Paul. Jeje bueno lo llamo y los chicos les dijeron sobre ti.. El estaba sorprendido pero acepto obviamente, ya que aunque tu no lo sabias el te había escuchado y también sabia que tu no aceptabas lo de ser solista y todo ese cuento… Asíque quedo en hablar con la disquera y que llamaría...

Bueno paso la semana y Paul ya había llamado y habían acordado una hora como para hacer el casting e ir..

Se fueron en el avión, o mas bien en el jet privado de los Jonas, ya que si iban en un vuelo, a ellos los reconocerían y seria un caos total... aparte ellos te querían acompañar si o si, sobretodo Nick..

Bueno antes de eso, te despediste de tus amigos y todo eso.

La verdad no tenias claro cuanto tiempo te quedarías allá en Hollywood. Pero estabas feliz ya que estarías con tu familia y Nick.

En el vuelo te habían acompañado tus padres también, pero no por mucho ya que pronto tendrían otro viaje mas.. algo monótono, ya tu estabas acostumbrada a no estar mucho tiempo con ellos, y lo entendías, pero habían veces que eso te deprimía un poco, por que en fin eran tus padres y… no estar el suficiente tiempo con ellos, te hacia sentir algo… sola, pero ahora con tu nuevo y primer Novio (me encanta como suena!) y junto a tus amigos, eso ya no se te pasaba mucho por la cabeza… pues eras feliz con lo que tenias.

En todo eso una dulce voz te saca de tus pensamientos…

Nick: _____? _____! Estas?

Tu: que?, Ah?, paso algo?!

Nick: jejeje (su tierna risa) donde andabas?

Tu: jeje no lo se... solo estaba pensando…

Nick: y en que pensabas? … si es que se puede saber ( sonríe de forma ansiosa)

Tu: jeje, bueno, pensaba en… todo esto, es decir todo lo que esta pasando, todo lo que ME esta pasando, es algo irreal… algo que nunca pensé que sucedería (suspiras)… todavía no creo que en minutos este en Los Ángeles hiendo a una audición a mostrar mi voz?? Eso es algo, loco! Jejeje

Nick solo te miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos con una cara como de…, entusiasmo y de alegria por ti… una graan alegria, sentia que eras alguien genial.

Tu: pasa algo? (ya que no decia nada)

Nick: a, mm, no, nada.. solo pensaba el por que eres tan hermosa, y el por que estas conmigo, es decir, por que estas conmigo.. siendo que hay chicos mucho mejores que yo.. a veces pienso que.. no te merezco.

Tu: Ay nick, nick… sabes, a veces pienso que.. Solo piensas tonterias! Jeje tu eres una de las mejores cosas que a llegado a mi vida, lo eras antes y ahora lo eres mas.. eso no cambiara nunca, por que tu eres muy lindo tanto por fuera como por dentro. Y yo deberia ser la que piensa que no te merezco, no tu.. ( le das una tierna sonrisa)

Nick: (suspira) jejeje… sabes? ,Te amo..

Tu: y yo a ti... más de lo que piensas J

Nick se acerca ti y te alcanza a rozar solo los labios por que en eso, como siempre interrumpe Joe…

Joe: Chicos!! Hol- ups! Creo que llego en mal momento je je je..

Tu y Nick lo miraban con una cara un poco asesina…

Tu y Nick: JOE!

Joe: lo siento, lo siento, mejor me voy… aquí huele a demasiado amor! (jum)

Tú y Nick: jajajaja, Pobre… (se miran) jajaja

Nick: en que estábamos? (cara picara (en el buen sentido))

Tu: no lo se… creo que necesito recordar.

Nick: jejeje - se acerca lentamente a ti y te dio un beso en la mejilla, después en la frente, en el mentón, en la comisura de tus labios y por ultimo en los labios. Fue un beso hermoso, lleno de amor, dulzura y alegría. El te beso lentamente, para disfrutar el momento, duro un rato el beso, hasta que el aire les jugo en contra y se separaron. En ese entonces el avión estaba aterrizando...

Kevin: Chicos! Ya llegamos.. tenemos que bajar..

Los demas: OK!

Tu mama estaba en otra parte del avion, por lo que no veia lo que ustedes hacian, pues conversaba con tu papà y el que manejaba el avion jajaja…

Aunque la verdad solo se la pasaban hablando por telefono, ya saben, por su trabajo…

Tu tomaste tus cosas y esperaste a los demas.

Al final, bajaron del avion, o mas bien jet privado jejeje y sacaron sus cosas, estaban en el aeropuerto California (no se me ocurrio otro nombre jeje). Tenían que viajar unos tantos kilómetros para llegar a los estudios.

Estaban en la parte donde salian los pasajeros. A lo lejos se vio a los padres de los Jonas!, ellos corrieron a saludarlos y abrazarlos y todo eso, al igual que tu jejeje.

Tu: Tia Denisse!! , Tio Paul!.. Como han estado!!?

Denisse y Paul: Hija! Muy bien y tu?

Tu: Super, Los e extrañado.. (abrazandolos)

D y P: Nosotros tambien mi amor…

Jonas: Hey! Tambien tienen hijos..

Tu, D y P: jajaja

Así siguieron saludándose hasta que salieron del aeropuerto camino a la casa Jonás, o más bien la mansión…

Al llegar a la casa te sorprendiste mucho, era una inmensa casa, y muy linda.

Entraste y Denisse te enseño el cuarto en donde te quedarías, ya que habian muchos cuartos desocupados y con camas, para invitados.

Era una hermosa pieza, muy genial y grande.. la verdad no parecía de invitados jejeje..

Bueno a tus padres también les dio una pieza matrimonial para ellos, tambien muy linda…

Tu estabas en tu pieza desempacando cuando tocan la puerta…

**Chicas! Peerdoooon, de verdad!! me siento tan mal por no haber subido x tanto tiempoo capituloo! de verdad perdooon, per e estadoo tan ocupada y estresadaa! pero ahora voy a subir dos capitulos ya que ayer en la noche me puse a pensar en que que podia seguir en la historia y me llego inspiracion y ademas ahora tengo tiempo... Ahoraa tratare de subir capitulo seguido, por mientras que no tengo pruebas ni cosas asi.. Bueno chicas, como no subi como x un mes capitulo, subire otro en un ratito mas, me falta escribirlo... bueno cuidensee y perdoneenmee pero el colegioo me tienee sin tiempoo! buenoo eso ! Ahora escribire el otro capi!**


	31. Componiendo!

Tu: Pase (mientras guardabas tu ropa en un closet)

***: Hola, que haces?

Tu: jaja hola Nick.. mm desempaco mi ropa? Jajja

Nick: oh sierto.. jeje (te abraza por la cintura)

Tu: y tu que haces?

Nick: yo... miro lo hermosa que es mi novia.

Tu: oooh... claro jeje

Nick: eres hermosa...

Tu: y tu eres hermoso.. jeje

Nick te da un pequeño beso en los labios y se sienta en tu cama y se pone a ver unas fotos.

Era un album de fotos, con fotos tuyas dee pequeña, que salias con tus padres, tus familiares y con los jonas de pequeños, pero habia una que salias con Nick tomados de la mano... Se veian muy tiernos y lindos. Aunque nunca pensarian que llegarian a ser como son ahora, es decir, novios y tan unidos…

Nick se quedo viendo la foto que salias tu con el de pequeños. Tu te fijaste que nick contemplaba una foto y..

Tu: que estas viendo? (sentandote junto a el en la cama)

Nick: esta foto… no sabia que todavía estaba.. jeje

Tu: jeje… si, me encanta esa foto, la tengo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Nick: jeje.. eras muy tierna

Tu: jjejeje (apoyas tu cabeza en el hombro de Nick)

Nick te abraza por la cintura y se quedan asi un rato, hasta que denisse los llama a almorzar, asíque bajan y comen en la gran mesa de la casa muy alegres..

Al rato de la comida y de haber terminado de comer tu subes a tu habitación y

Sigues ordenando tus cosas y después de ordenar todo sacas un cuaderno, que era donde componias canciones, tenias varias pero nadie sabia que escribias y componias, te daba un poco de vergüenza…

Te pusiste a escribir una nueva canción que quedo asi…

It did not want to run

But whenever you come around

I sit down More alive

that never And I believe that it

is too much But probably we are

very young and I do not even know

what is royal

But I know that never exists

Wanted something so much

I have never loved anybody so much

Since to manage to love it..

If I leave myself to love yourself

And your you do it also

You approve the consequences?

Still not But I am sure that

I will not repent

You are the one that searches and that

I found in my way

Help me to fly to the clouds

Being always to my side

Always with me

My life was a routine

But your you came

You changed my way

You changed my destiny

Now everything is mas beautiful

Only if your these with me

Probably this does not prove

Probably if it(he,she) proves

But the only thing that now

And what mas matters for me

It is that you I want

It is that I adore you

It is that I love you

I you love and am Happy if your these to my side... I love you

**_Traducida:)  
_**No quería correr

Pero cada vez que vienes alredor yo me siento

Más vivo, que nunca

Y creo que es demasiado

Pero quizás somos muy jóvenes y ni siquiera sé lo que es real

Pero sé que jamás he

Querido algo tanto

Nunca he querido a nadie tanto

como para llegar a amarlo..

si me dejo quererte

y tu lo haces también

apruebas las consecuencias?

todavía no lo se

pero estoy segura que no me arrepentiré

eres el que busque y que encontré en mi camino

ayúdame a volar a las nubes

estando siempre a mi lado

siempre conmigo

mi vida era una rutina

pero tu llegaste

cambiaste mi camino

cambiaste mi destino

ahora todo es mas bello

solo si tu estas conmigo

quizás esto no resulte

quizás si resulte

pero lo único que se ahora

y lo que mas me importa

es que te quiero

es que te adoro

es que te amo

yo te amo y soy

feliz si tu estas a mi lado...

yo te amo

Tomaste tu guitarra y te pusiste a cantarla, en eso entra Nick y te escucha, tu solo dejas de cantar y Nick te queda mirando

Tu: pasa algo??

Nick: J jeje linda... canción (medio baboso jaja)

Tu: jaja la escuchaste? :O

Nick: mm si, solo una parte… me gustaría escucharla entera (su tierna sonrisa)

Tu: J mm

Nick: vamos! (pone cara de perrito)

Tu: oouh, OK…

Tomaste la guitarra y la cantaste, Nick solo te miraba enamoradamente. Hasta que terminaste la canción y te quedaste mirando a Nick, el hacia lo mismo, solo mirarte a los ojos y lentamente se acerco a ti y te beso tierna y dulcemente, ese beso era tan… lindo y sincero, demostraba tanto amor… Ustedes se besaron hasta que el aire les hizo falta 77, los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos y…

Tu: por que fue eso?

Nick: J por que te amo… y por que eres una gran compositora

**Chicaas!! PeRDOON, de verdad no es por no queereer subir capitulo, de verdad, pero ese dia el cargador de mi laptop murio, se hecho a perder y no carga el nootbook, ahora tengo como media hora solamente para meterme al pc ya que mi nootbok melo quitaron ademas no tengo mucho tiempo, por las pruebas y el colegio que me exije mucho, casi estoy a punto de ke me echeen, estoy mal peor me da igualxD jaja e subido mis notas x lo menos, pero bueno eso X ahora el punto es que de verdad perdon, ese dia que subi el capitulo me puse a escribir el otro pero me falto inspiracion y al rato el cargador empezo a fallar y me quitaron el notbook, tuve ke azer cxasi magia para poder prender la laptop y pasar los capitulos de la nove a mi mp3 y ahi pasarlo a mi pc asike ahora de verdad tratare de subir mas seguido pero no les prometo nada, quisas en una semana mas suba cap o quuisas antes, estoy muy ajetreada, ademas me estoy cambiando de casa y tengo ke sacar mis cosas y ordenarlas para llevarlas a la otra casaa... como veen mi vidaa estaa UFF UFF! jejjaa bueno mil perdones, ahora que es viernes puedo escribir mas x ke no tengo prueba el lunes asique tratare de escrbir algo hoy y quisas en unos dias suba cap... bueno chicas mil perdones nuevaamentee y el capitulo sii lo se sup0er corto pero por lo menos adelantar algo.. cuidensee,sigan leyendo y comenteenmee! estoy con poca inspiracion,denme ideaas esoo! Adioos! PERDON!**


	32. Cuaderno de Canciones

Tu: jejeje (media sonrojada)

Se vuelven a dar otro beso pero mas corto y en eso Nick ve el cuaderno que tenias atrás tuyo, que era tu cuaderno donde componías y tenias, la verdad muchas canciones unas mas personales, otras mas al aire, por diversión pero eran muy buenas. Nadie sabia que componías es decir, a veces tocabas tus canciones y componías pero cuando estabas sola, que era la mayoria de las veces pues tus papás pasaban viajando o entras partes, esa era tu diversión y también era como tu diario de vida, contabas tu vida en esas letras que se volvían melodías y era algo muy tuyo que nadie sabia. La verdad te daba un poco de vergüenza, por eso a nadie se lo dijiste, y tampoco tenias porque decirlo, era como tu diario de vida secreto.

Nick: que es eso?

Tu: nada

Nick: _____? Haber dejame ver!

Tu: no, nick, ni se te ocurra es propiedad privada

Nick: pense que no teniamos secretos

Tu: no, pero esto es algo mio, asi como un cepillo de dientes

Nick: claro, como un cepillo de dientes…. _____, porfavor!

Tu: no nick.

Nick: desconfias de mi?

Tu: no, no se trata de eso, pero es algo mio…

Nick: pense que confiabas en mi..

Tu: no, nick, aaay, si confio en ti

Nick: entonces dejame ver :D

Tu: no

Nick: si

Tu: no

Nick: si

Tu: no, y punto... nick me voy a enojar

Nick: _____! (tratando de quitartelo de las manos)

Tu: no nick, fuera, alejate

Nick: es tu diario de vida?

Tu: no

Nick: a bueno entonces puedo verlo

Tu: Nick!!

Entonces Nick trataba de quitartelo y se pusieron a correr por toda la pieza, pasandose por arriba de las camas y asi hasta que Nick te alcanzo y cayeron juntos a la cama, pero tu te safaste de los brazos de Nick y seguían corriendo hasta que…

Nick: ok, ok, (respirando un poco agitadamente) me canse…

Tu: sii! Victoriia!

Nick: pense que teniamos confianza

Tu: ooh, vamos Nick, no es nada

Nick se cruzo de brazos y te dio la espalda..

Tu: no voy a caer en eso..

Nick seguia sentado asi sobre tu cama y sin hablarte

Tu: huuuy , bien, te lo mostrare

Nick: J jeje sii! Victoriia! Victoria! (hacia gestos con las manos)

TU: deja de hacer eso o no te muestro nada (lo mirabas con cara de pocos amigos)

Nick: Bien (paro)

Tu: te estas pareciendo a Joe

Nick: no es cierto

Tu: si lo es

Nick: 77

TU: jejeje bien, bien esto es un cuaderno

Nick: ¬¬ ya se lo que es ____, pero que tiene escrito que no me querias mostrar??

Tu: ¬¬*, aay, bueno son canciones escritas pro mi, eso, contento?!

Nick: Si, haber, quiero verlas

Tu: No

Nick: ____... ya se lo que es, que tiene de malo

Tu: (no encontraste respuesta para eso) bien…

Se lo pasaste y Nick lo empezo a hojear y a leer, la verdad tenias artas y eran buenas, o eso pensaba nick, tenias otro talento escondido..

Nick: woow, porque las escondes, estan muy geniales

Tu: nose, me da un poco de vergüenza, o no lo se..

Nick: no sabia que escribias tan bien, de verdad, muestramelas?

Tu: ya te las mostre Nick ¬¬

Nick: me refiero a que las cantes..

Tu: (lo miraste unos segundos) ooh ok

Tomaste la guitarra y

Tu: cual?

Nick: haber… esta (mostrandotela)

tU: ok..

Empezaste a tocas la guitarra y tocaste y cantaste. La cancion era asi.. (se llama Pressure, vean link! ;))

.com/watch?v=oCwvc5Pz0do&feature=fvw

Y Asi seguiste con otras canciones, la verdad estaban muy entretenidos y nick cantaba contigo algunas partes de las canciones…

La verdad tus canciones era muy buenas, hasta que…

Nick: y esta?

TU: mm esa, la toco con piano, pero no tengo piano aquí

Nick: yo si.. ven (tomo tu mano y tu guitarra, tu tomaste tu cuaderno y salieron de la habitación, fueron a una sala de música, la verdad habia, muchas guitarras y piano, teclado y varios instrumentos mas..

Tu: woow, gran sala

Nick: jej, aquí es donde ensyaamos y escribimos las canciones

TU: mm si, se nota jeje

Nick: jeje

Entonces te sentaste junto a Nick en el piano y tocaste la cancion, era una cancion muy buena y bonita..era asi: (abrir link, se llama We are broken)

.com/watch?v=B6EZdBxfQ-o&feature=related

Nick: :) (tierna sonrisa)

Y asi siguieron tocando pero con mas instrumentos es decir, nick a veces el piano y tu la guitarra, o tu la guitarra y Nick la bateria y asi,

Nick: ____, y esta no la as terminado?

TU: mm no, es que nose, no se me ocurrio en ese momento y la deje de lado

Nick: yo la encuentro que esta muy buena, te ayudo a terminarla?

TU: mm bueno.. :)

Asi nick escribio un trozo de la cancion y la terminaron, tambien termino las notas y..

Nick: veamos como queda

La cancion era asi (ver link, se llama hallelujah

.com/watch?v=gFHjUzEk0iI

Asi estuvieron otro rato, estaban muy divertidos, en eso llega Kevin y Joe a la sala y los oye tocar, ellos entran y..

Tu y Nick: Hola chicos

Joe y Kevin: hola

Joe: que hacen?

Nick: ____, me mostraba sus canciones

Kevin: compones?

Joe: geniial!

TU: jeje , si creo

Nick: si, y lo hace y muy bien, tiene muchas mira ven a ver

Tu: graciias Nick (sarcásticamente)

Nick: te quiero (te da un pequeño beso)

Joe: yo tambien quiero ver!

Nick, Joe y Kevin las vieron y tambien quedaron asombrados, y les encantaron, eran muy buenas…

Entonces

Kevin: haber toquemos esa, todos

Nick: si, buena idea

Entonces Kevin fue a la guitarra electrica Joe tambien y Nick a la bateria.. tu cantabas. Y tocaron, salia muy bien la cancion era asi: (se llama Crush Crush Crush, ver en el link)

.com/watch?v=JwRdHM7uIyw&feature=related

Kevin: woow

Todos: jeje

Joe: esta geniaal!

Y asi siguieron tocando varias canciones y quedaban geniales,tu les enseñabas algunos acordes de cómo eran las canciones y

Nick: que sabes tocar?

Tu-: mm.. Piano, guitarra…, bateria

Jonas: sabes tocas bateria?!

Tu: si.. no soy experta pero se tocar.. que creian que no hiba a hacer nada en todos los años que nos los veia jeje…

Jonas: woow… jejeje

Tu tocaste una parte de la cancion anterior en la beteria y tambien les enseñaste a Nick algunas partes y tu tambien tocaste jeje.. todos quedaban sorprendidos

Y asi que paso el día, Despues cenaron y tu fuiste junto con Nick a el patio, donde estaba la piscina y era inmenso, y muy bonito.. se acostaron juntos en una amaca, ya que era grande y miraron las estrellas…tu apoyaste tu cabeza en el pecho de Nick

Nick: nunca pense que estaria asi contigo?

Tu: jeje -suspiro- yo tampoco.. es algo…, loco jeje

Nick: jeje J si, un poco, pero es genial.., y muy lindo

Tu: si...

Paso un rato de silecio, pero no incomodo, solo observaban el cielo y era algo hermoso… paso el rato y

Nick: ____, que va a pasar cuando empiezes a grabar y todo eso…

Tu: mm.. no lo se, pero, Nick todavía ni me han dicho si me dan alguna oportunidad, quisas sea un no

Nick: aay.. pero habria que ser muy tonto para no darte una oportunidad

Tu: mm , de igual forma no lo se, supongo que todo empezara de a poco..

Nick: mm si.. y que va a pasar cuando yo me tenga que ir de gira con joe y Kevin

Tu: emm… nada, es decir , no creo que eso sea un problema, o eso espero, es decir, yo entiendo todo lo que haces y que quisas no nos podamos ver tan seguido como ahora, supongo que me acostumbrare.. aparte (te volteaste para mirarlo a los ojos) sabes que yo te amo y entendere, no por que estemos lejos no te voy a dejar de querer y tu lo sabes

Nick: al igual como yo te amo a ti.. –nick acariciaba tus mejillas –

Nick: no se como te pude encontrar, eres tan… perfecta

Nick se acerco lentamente a ti y te dio un beso muy lindo y tierno que duro un rato , hasta que el aire les falto.

Te volvio a besar pero mas apasionadamente, y después siguieron mirando el cielo azulado hasta que a ti el sueño te vencio y quedaste dormida en los brazos de Nick.

**_Ojalaa les ayaa gustaado! hoy tenia inspiracioon! jejeje la cancion de el capitulo anterior las escribi yo, pero estas no, son mas X jejej bueno esoo! chicas perdoon por demorarme tantoo pero no tengo mucho tiempo, no me puedo meter mucho a la compu.. buenoe soo cuidensee y enjoy! jeje BYEE! cuidensee las amoo! Si comentaan arto subo otro capituloo ;) COMENTEEN y DENME IDEAAS! TODAS SERAN BIENVENIDAS! Bye, Adioos ! LAs quieroo (L)_**


	33. a Actuar!

Al Dia siguiente

Te despertaste, pero no estabas donde creias estar, sino que en tu cama y Nick te miraba tiernamente…

Por la ventana entraba la luz… te fuiste despertando lentamente, miraste a Nick y

Nick: hola

Tu: Hola? Jeje hace cuanto estas ahí?

Nick: donde?? :D

TU: Niick, jaja ahí, donde estas mirandome

Nick: aa.. te refieres a aquí?

Tu: ¬¬

Nick: jejej .. mm quisas hace un rato

Tu: jejeje… no te parece aburrido?

Nick: mm no.. quisas por eso dicen que actuo como un ancione (dulce ssonrisa )

Tu: jejeje peroo, eres mi anciano

Te acercaste a el y le diste un suave beso en los labios… muy tierno y lleno de amor.

Se separaron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, se hiban a besar otra ves, pero el rey del interrumpiur entro, es decir, Joe

Joe: chicos! (los ve) Oh! Quie hacen, en la misma pieza??! Y besandose

Tu le tiras un cojin

TU: no seas tarado Joe! Mal pensadoo!

Nick le tira otro cojin

Joe: hey, basta de cojines!

Tu y Nick: jejejej

Joe: bueno, yo solo venia a avisarles que… (pensando) que.. mm… a que venia?

No ven! Me hicieron olvidarlo!

Tu: jjaja

Joe: a ya me acorde, vine a decirle a _____ que se vestiera y bajara por que habian llamado de la productora para darte la respuesta y todo eso :D No es genial!?

Tu: woow! Sii…!

Joe: bien, vistete y todo eso te esperamos abajo (salio de la pieza)

Nick: lo sabia

Tu: que sabias?

Nick: sabia que te llamarian

Tu. Jajaja (suspiro).. bien me tengo que vestir

Nick: ok… pero antes me deves algo?

Tu: ais que cosa? J

Nick: Esto

Te beso de improvisto muy cariñosamente, aunque un poco mas apasionado, pero igual de tierno… El beso duro unos minutos, ya que se te hacia tarde

Tu: Bien.. jeje

Nick: de todas formas me sigues deviendo (apuntandote)

TU: jejej ok

Nick te dio un beso corto y salio de tu pieza.

Tu te bañaste, pintaste, peinaste y te vestiste asi:

./_ (como Selena

Bajaste al comedor, estaban desayunando, tu te sentaste al lado de Nick y siguieron desayunando. Estaban todos en la casa exepto el señor Jonas…. Que ya estaba en la productora.

Despues de desayunar y todo eso, te lavaste los dientes y fueron hacia la productora.

Iban todos, excepto Kevin que habia quedado de juntarse con Danielle.

Llegaron y saludaste a todos las personas de ahí.

Ellos conversaron con tus padres primero y ..

Tipo: Bueno ______, creemos que tienes un gran talento

Tipo2: y posees una gran personalidad y bellesa

Tipo 3: asique … te queriamos proponer algo, quisas haci empezaria tu carrera como cantante…

Tu: y.. cual seria esa propuesta?

Tipo: bueno, pensabamos que tu serias perfecta para el papel de una nueva pelicula, bueno la segunda version…

Tipo2: si, asi es, esa pelicula es Camp Rock, no se si la conoces?

Tu: aah, si claro la e visto

Tipo: bueno, creemos que tu podrias hacer el papel de Chloe Bridges

Tipo 3: quien interpretará a la hija del dueño del campamento rival quien será el nuevo interés amoroso de Nate, es decir Nick Jonas, de allí que su amor sería un tanto así de 'prohibido'.

Tu: *que suerte tengo!!!* (ojo ** asi es pensamiento) Mm… si, me encantaria actuar pero no se si lo haga bien…

Tipo2: si sabes cantar sabes actuar … aparte no es tan difícil… Pero, que dices?

Tu: pues, claor que si.. Pero mis papaas…

Tipo: (te interrumpe) No te preocupes, ya lo tenemos conversado y ellos dicen que todo depende de ti…

Tu: entonces si!

Tipo: bueno, entonces de acuerdo?

Tu: de acuerdo (dandole la mano)

Tipos: Bien

Hay te siguieron explicando y firmar un contrato junto con tus padres, al rato saliste de la sala..

(los chicos te esperaban afuera)

Jonas: Y?

Tu: mm si…

Joe: que te dijieron?

Tu: me dijieron que.. (le contaste todo)….. y que al final seria algo asi como la novia de Nate. :D

Nick: eso es genial… (L)_(L)

Joe: sabes Nick

Kevin: eres un suertudo…

Nick y Tu: jajaja

Nick: lo se (te un beso en la mejilla)

Y asi siguieron hasta que se fueron de nuevo a la casa, sin antes darte los libretos y horas y todo eso….

Al llegar a la casa.

Entraron y subiste a tu habitación, seguida por Nick.

Pensaste en hacerle una broma, asique te escondiste detrás de la puerta..

En eso Nick entra y no te ve…

Nick: _____?

Tu saliste de detrás de la puerta y te colgaste de su espalda

Tu: Buu!

Nick: iih, jajaj tonta…

Tu: jeje (le das un beso en la mejilla). Que pasa?  
Nick: te vengo a cobrar algo...  
Tu: asi, y que es?  
Nick: mm quisas esto  
Nick se acerco a ti y te dio un pequeño beso  
Tu: mmm, quisas pueda pagarte  
Nick: jeje

Ahora tu te acercaste a Nick y le diste un beso, que duro bastante, pero les falto el aire ¬¬ y se separaron…

Tu: cuenta saldada?

Nick: quisas

Tu: jejeje

Nick: te amo

Se te acerco y te volvio a besar de igual forma, pero como demostrandote todo el amor que te tenia….Sin darse cuenta empezaron a caminar , se toparon con la cama y calleron, Tu arriba de Nick. Se empezaron a reir…

Y asi pasaron el rato, besandose, conversando y todo eso.

Pasaron los dias, habia un concierto de los jonas, Tu ibas a ir.

Te arreglaste y todo eso, salisto junto con los chicos... Tu te quedaste atras, en bambalinas.

tipo: Bueno chicos, hora de salir!

Jonas: ok!

Nick se acerco y te dio un corto beso

Nick: para la buena suerte :)

Tu: jjeje

Los Jonas salieron y como siempre les fue genial, todas gritaban y todo salio bien.


	34. AMistad?

**_Importante (lean): chicas, les pido perdopn por tardar en subir, y por que los capitulos queden feos... pero no tengo mucho tiempo de subir, estoy en las pruebas finales y me tiene que ir bien para no repetir, e subido mis notas pero no las puedo bajar...Po lo que no tengo mucho tiepo para escirbir ni aubir capitulo.._**

**_Se que muchas ya no leen seguramente por la demora en subir, pero quiero que me entiendan un poco, no tenog tiempo y me cuesta sacr inspiracion con la cabeza llena de cosas... bueno eso y espero que ocmenten por que ahora ya nadie comenta y si es asi mejor cierro la nove. _**

**_Todo depende de ustedes, ojala comenten para no cerrarla y si ya a nadie le gusta la cierro y eso asique este seria el ultimo capitulo._**

**_Bueno eso Cuidense y bYe..._**

**_Aca el capitulo..._**

_Los Jonas salieron y como siempre les fue genial, todas gritaban y todo salio bien._

Se despidieron de su publico y salieron del escenario. Entraron a bambalinas, todos los felicitaban y asi…

Tu abrazaste a Joe y a Kevin y Nick te abrazo a ti…

Nick: como salio?

Tu: como siempre, genial J

Nick te da un tierno y dulce beso…

De repente entra Joe

Joe: chicos! Miren quienes vinieron!

Nick: Quien?

En eso entran varios chicos, te parecian conocidos…

Nick: Woow! Chicos, como han estado?

Todos: muy bien

****: hace tiempo que no te veiamos, asique decidimos venir a verte! Bueno a los 3 jeje, ahora que estaban aca en California y mira quien tambien vino..?

Entro una chica, cabello castaño, ojos celestes y largas piernas, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro…

****: Hola Nick!

Lo abrazo y nick le devolvió el abrazo, tu solo los miraste pero no con celos.., confiabas en nick..

Nick: como estas Miley?

Miley: muy bien nick y tu? Que hay de nuevo amigo

Nick: todo bien, como siempre ya sabes.. realmente muy bien… (pensando en ti) J

***: y quien es esta linda chica (acercandose a ti y dandote la mano)

Nick. . ella es. ______, mi, mi…

Tu: soy su amiga, somos buenos amigos, muy buenos :D(dando una sonrisa un poco falsa)

Nick: eem, si eso, creo, bueno ellos son mis amigos _____, ellos son Dylan y Cole sprouse, ella es Selena Gomez, ella es Debby Ryan ella es Brenda song y ella es Miley… cyrus

Tu: mm, claro de Disney, si por eso se me hacían conocidos… (tu no veias mucha tv, asíque solo conocías a las estrellas de reojo, ya que casi siempre veias canales de música como MTV)

Milkey te miraba un poco extrañada, presentia que ustedes eran algo mas que amigos, y ella todavía sentia algo por Nick, aunque Nick ya no, eso para el era algo del pasado, fue algop lindo pero te amaba a ti ahora y a miley mucho le costaria entenderlo….

Al rato todos conversaron los jonas y tu , todos e entretenieron, aunque a veces Nick se ponia celoso por que Dylan era un poco efusivo contigo, y te decia cosas lindas, tu solo reias,

Te callo muy bien Selena era una chica muy simpatica y humilde, tambien estaba Demi (olvide escribir que ella salio antes del concierto y después se quedo contigo en camerinos conversando)

Las tres conversaban animadamente, Demi y Selena eran muy amigas, se notaba aunque a veces miley se ponia como celosa y se metia entre Demi y Selena, pero lo aguantaban y no le dbaa mucha importancia.

Miley era un poco pesada contigo, un poco distante, te miraba con reselo por nick, el te miraba tiernamente a veces y se notaba, o al menos ella lo notaba.

Brenda hablaba mas con Joe y al rrato salieron a conversar mas solos o algo asi, solo que de un momento a otro no los viste mas.. jaja

Debby tambien conversaba contigo y las demas chicas y todos , era mas timida pero muy simpartica y grasiosa, tambien muy humilde, te cayo muy bien.. Era muy tierna y amablke con todos…

Todos conversaron juntos un rato, hablaron sobre tu papel en camp rock 2 y miley se puso super celosa… todos los demas estaban felices por ti y esperaban a oirte cantar, ya que los jonas y Demi decian que tenias una voz preciosa y asi era.

Y asi al rato todos se despidieron y se fueron. Miley fue bastante efusiva con Nick mas que todos, lo abrazo bastante y eso en un momento te puso celosa, pero fue por unos segundos…

En el camerino quedaron los jonas Demi y tu.

Conversaron un rato y volvieron a sus casas…


	35. Amor Verdadero

**_Queridas lectoras: He decidido, no cerrar la novela :D, bueno se uqe no quieren por os comentarios que me dieron asique no la cerrare por ahora. _**

**_YA ahora tendre tiempo para subir capitulo mas seguido y aca les traigo uno, me demore poco en comparacion a los otros, esuqe al leer sus coments me llego inspiracion jajaja.. bueno Chicas, eso las quiero y Si comentan prontito subire el otro :). Cuidense y disfruten la nove_**

**_A pero antes, queri apreguntar si les gustaria que hiciera otra nove? bueno eso, respondan en sus coments! Eso Chau y COMENTEN ARTO :) para subir el proximo capituloo! :)_**

**_Capitulo..._**

Conversaron un rato y volvieron a sus casas…

Tu subiste a tu pieza y Nick te siguió (como siempre xD)

Te sentaste en la cama…

Nick: _____? (entrando)

Tu: mm?

Nick: ____.... em, bueno esque, respecto a lo de endenantes, yo… eem... Estas enojada??

Tu:mm no, por que deberia estarlo?

Nick: (se sienta al aldo tuyo) _____, digo, por que dijiste eos de amigos??

Tu: nick… pense que haci lo querias, digo, no quiero ser un problema para ti

Nick: ____, tu no eres un problema! M nunca lo as sido ni lo seras…

Tu: (lo miras directamente a los ojos) pero… quisas sea mejor asi o no?

Nick: mm quisas, esque no quiero que te acosen ni nada de eso ____, y menos que se entrometan en nuestra relacion, no me quiero separar de ti entiendes??

TU: aaham. Si creo que es mejor asi aparte seguramente empezaran con los rumores por la película y nuestros personajes…

Nick: si, y no quiero eso, aparte tu sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón cierto?

Tu: supongo

Nick: puedo demostrártelo (acercándose a ti)

Tu: mm si, ahí me quedaría claro

Nick sonríe con esas hermosas sonrisas suyas… tan sexys jajaja

Se te acerca y te abraza por la cintura y te da un tierno beso, muy lindo, aunque después se hizo mas apasionado pero sabían que no eran ,mas que besos, no llegaría a mas…

Al rato… (XD)

Tu: Nick y Los Dylan y Cole son de Disney??

Nick: si, son de Zack Y Cody Gemelos en Acción, ahora es Gemelos a Bordo…

tU: aah… Genial, han crecido, recuerdo Haver visto un capitulo como de cuando tenían 7 años jeje…. Eran muy tiernos… y simpaticos

Nick: MM (algo celoso) si… y son muy tiernos contigo

Tu: Por casualidad… Estas celoso?? (te acercas a el en signo de interrogación)

Nick: Hm hm, no claro que no

Tu: si… claro, entonces me voy a juntar con ellos uno de estos dias…

Nick: Disfrutas poniéndome celoso, cierto??

Tu: mmm, dijiste que no estabas celoso

Nick: eem mmm em, no estoy celoso

TU: si claro…

Nick: No

Tu: si

Nick: No

Tu: si

Nick: estas bien, bueno quizás si… un poco

Tu: jejeje

Nick: no es gracioso

Tu: para mi si

Nick: (jum)

Tu: Sabes que te quiero a ti… (Le das un beso en la mejilla)

Nick: No parece

Tu: Heeeyy! Que insinúas? ¬¬

Nick: Lo siento

Tu: jejeje… ademas, yo no digo nada por Miley y no estoy celosa

Nick: No?

Tu: No… y, ella es De hanna montana?

Nick: si.. – Pasaron unos minutos-

Tu: Ustedes fueron novios?

- A Nick tu pregunta le Llego por sorpresa, es decir, pensaba decirte pero no ahora… -

Nick: ee, e,em, S..iii, digo si fuimos novios hace mucho tiempo… como hace 2 años… Por que lo pre-guntas?

Tu: No, simple curiosidad…., Ademas lo presentia

Nick: Que cosa?

Tu: Que fueron novios, la verdad se nota… es decir, me refiero a ella, sigue enamorada de ti

Nick: Que?!, No claro que no… como crees

Tu (lo miras) Aaay Nick! Por favor, es como un poco obvio o no?... Digo todavía te mira asi como que le gustas ademas me miraba con odio… seguramente sospecha algo, y tu no lo discimulas mucho tampoco… jeje

Nick: (se sonrojo) - después de un minuto de silencio de Parte de el - Quisas… tengas algo de razón, pero yo solo la veo como una amiga, nada mas… aparte sabes que yo solamente te amo a ti, y ella no la podría ver de otra forma.

Tu le sonreiste dulcemente, el te devolvió la sonrisa…

Tu: yo tambien te amo… (le diste un beso en la mejilla)

Nick: heey, basta de eso, yo quiero un **beso **

Tu le das otro en la otra mejilla

Nick: ¬¬

Tu: jijije – Le das otro en la frente , le hibas a dar otro en la mejilla pero te corrio la cara y le terminaste dando uno en la comisura de sus labios, el te tomo de la cara y te acerco a sus labios dándote un dulce beso,, al principio pensaste correrle la cara y no dárselo pero sus labios eran tan… hipnotizantes, como una droga, si lo besabas era difícil dejar de hacerlo, eran muy dulces y no habían otros mejores que los de el, los de el amor de tu vida…. Que te hacian soñar…

Por parte de Nick, el tambien disfrutaba de todos sus besos, le encantanban y tambien era como una droga, para el era mas difícil resistirce sin darte un beso a cada rato…

La verdad el nunca habia sido de esa manera con una chica, tan… como dejandose llevar solo por sus sentimientos y lo que sentia contigo, siempre habia sido como mas, recatado de alguna forma, no era de dar besos asi, siempre con un limite… Pero tu eras habias cambiado en esa forma, era mas liberal consigo mismo y solo se dejasba llevar por lo que sentia y queria en ese momento. Le encantaba darte besos siempre y mirarte de manera tierna y aunque parecia un idota le encantaba. Te encontraba tan peerfecta y hermosa y… no sabi como describirte, para el eras perfecta, la verdad para cualquiera, lo entedias, apoyabas y consentias jaja…. Eras perfecta para Nick, y el haci lo creia… completamente..

Ahora los dos pensaban que estaban completos, nada destruiria su amor, era algo inmenso y hermoso y algo unico de miles…

Los dos estaban completamente seguros de eso, se amaban y eso estaba claro, y… de alguna u otra manera estaban aprendiendo a hacerlo, y también aprendiendo de que retrataba.. Pues nunca habían amado a nadie así. Los dos se daban cuenta... Sobre todo Nick…

Pasaban los dias y lo tuyo con Nick iba igual o mejor… todo era genial

Los jonas tenian algunos concierto sen que los acompañabas siempre y tambien con Nick ensayaban los libretos para camp rock 2… aunque no lo hacian mucho, pues solo jugaban o se reian…. No ensayaban mucho…

Tu: si.. es, Se me olvido

Nick: ___! Jajajaj

TyN: jajajja

Tu: Niick! Ya hay que aprender esto (mostrando el libreto)

Nick: Que? Tu te reiste jajaj

Tu: ¬¬

Nick: jeje te quiero (te roba un beso)

Tu: y ahora?

Nick: mmm (hojeando el libreto)… ensayemos esto(apuntandolo)

Tu: (viendo lo que decia) *Nate y Ana Se besan (Tu interpretabas el papel de Ana alee) *

Tu: Nick (tono de regaño)

Nick: :D Te toma de la cintura quedando Nick abajo y tu arriba, y te da un tierno beso…

Al minuto

Tu: (separandote) Niick… esto es como en una semana

Nick: OK… (sentandose y tu igual)

Tu: (solo lo miras)

Nick: (cruzándose de brazos) Bien - se pone a leer el libreto-

Tu: * por que tiene que ser tan lindo* ( te quedaste embobada mirándolo)

Nick: (dandose cuenta que lo mirabas) que pasa?

Tu: (despertando jaja) – lo miras con cara de "sabes lo que pasa (le sonries)"

Nick: (te da la espalda)

Tu: Oh… Bien me voy -- te paraste, abriste la puerta pero unos hermos y lindos brazoz te atraparon y te tomaron de la cintura y te acerco a sus labios… -

Nick: Lo siento - mirándote con carita de perdón y tierna, de maciado… quien se resiste a esa carita (nadie hahah) –

Tu: (rodeando su cuello con tus brazos) Ok…

- de ahí tocas sus labios, su cara, sus labios, mientras el solo te miraba con cara de idiota jaja, bueno su hermosa cara de idiota…. Se acerca a ti para darte un beso, pero tu de mala pones tu mano en sus labios, siempre hacias cosas asi con el, te encantaba jugar asi, y tener ese poder sobre el jajaja …

Relatado por Nick 

-La hiba a besar y puso su mano en mi boca, siempre jugaba haci con migo… y la verdad me encantaba, y a ella igual, sbaia que le encantaba tener esa especie de poder conmigo, nunca me resistía . Al final de cuentas igual la besaba, pero siempre con sus juegos y cosas así, la amaba y disfrutaba esas cosas con ella. 

Y de un momento a otro me perdí en sus ojos… tan lindos y profundos, al igual como ella se perdió en los míos… 

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero seguíamos mirándonos a los ojos, era como si estuviéramos viendo lo mas hermoso de el mundo, era increíble.

Después que pude reaccionar un poco, me acerque lentamente a ella y toque sus labios, siempre sentía como una corriente eléctrica en mi interior al hacer eso.

La acerque mas a mi con mis brazos hasta que juntamos completamente nuestros labios… Ella coloco sus manos en mi cuello mientra jugaba con mi pelo, ya era una manía de ella. 

Me encantaba besarla, me iba a otro mundo, era algo grandioso, y a pesar de que ya llevábamos un tiempo juntos seguía sintiendo lo mismo. Realmente me sentía enamorado y verdaderamente la amaba con toda mi alma. 

**_Ojala les haya gustado, tenia inspiracion hoy jejeje! Cuidense y no olviden comentar y da sugerencias criticas, lo que sea xD jeje Chau!_**


	36. A grabar

Días Después

(relatas tu )

Habían pasado los días , ya mañana nos íbamos a el set de camp rock en Canadá creo…

El libreto finalmente lo habíamos aprendido casi completo, todos, recuerdo que nos juntábamos los Jonas y yo a ensayar y siempre terminaba en estupideces o algo tonto y nunca lo terminábamos de ensayar…

Cuando era con Nick… pues ya saben, siempre terminábamos besándonos o jugando por culpa de el o mía…

**(Relato yo)**

Y así, llego el día que tenían que viajar hacia Canadá a grabar la película. Todas estas semanas habían pasado verdaderamente rápido tanto para ti, como para Nicholas.

Se suponía que para no levantar sospechas tú te irías en otro avión, así nadie sospecharía ni nada. Y se juntaría en el hotel…

Tu avion salia a en pocas horas, y los jonas se hiban en su Jet, ya que causaban demaciada revolucion, pero tu no, por ahora…

Terminabas de acomodart tus maletas en el auto, cuando Nick te abrazo por la cintura…

Tu: Aay, me asustaste hheehe…

Nick: lo siento… no quiero que te vayas…

Tu: Nick, no me voy, nos veremos en canada en el hotel

Nick: si, pero… seran horas que no podre estar contigo…

Tu: jejeje te quiero – dijiste besandolo tiernamente en los labios-

Nick: yo te amo – volviendote a besar un poco mas apasionadamente-

Tu: ya me tengo que ir , nos vemos después

Nick: noo -abrazandote-

Tu: Nick deja de bromear jejeje

Nick: =(

Mama: Hija, es hora de irnos o vas a perder el avion… (se va)

Tu: Nick, ya me tengo que ir, o voy a perder el vuelo por tu culpa (tocando sus rulitos)

Nick: mmm …. (Triste) Bien. Te amo - te da un tierno beso –

Tu: yo también… - Le das un pequeño beso y te subes al auto en el cual ya estaban tus padres –

A la media hora después, llegaste al aeropuerto. Tu Papa bajo tus maletas y entraron a la sala en donde debías esperar tu vuelo.

Minutos después en los que pasaste despidiéndote de tus padres, ya que lamentablemente no los ibas a ver en unos meses, ya que como siempre, por su agotador trabajo debían viajar a unas reuniones en China y partes de por ahí.

Tu: Los amo. Cuídense.

Padres: Nosotros tambien,

Papa: Cuídate mucho hija, se prudente y cuidado, ya sabes no te fíes de la gente porque pue-

TU: ya papa, ya me lo has dicho miles de ves, lo tengo entendido de verdad J

Papa: aaaay, bien, bien. Lo siento es que… ya sabes no paso tiempo contigo y eso me limita de cosas que quisas tu no sepas y-

Tu: Ya papa, no te preocupes, eso nunca a sido un problema, y lo sabes, yo igual te quiero y no te preocupes.

Mama: Aparte, se que vas a estar muy bien , y tienes quien te cuide (refiriendose a Nick) y te quiere mucho….

Tu: jejee, lo se…

Papa: … Aay hija estas tan grande.

***: Pasajeros del vuelo N-54 por favor pasar sus boletos y abordar en la puerta numero 7.

Tu: ese es mi vuelo?

Mama: si asi es

Tu: bien me tengo que ir, no quiero perder el vuelo. Cuídense mucho, los voy a extrañar (abrazándolos). Tengan cuidado

Padres: jaja tu ten cuidado

Tu: ok. Los amo. Adios Nos vemos

Padres: Adios hija, nos vemos…

Tu sin mas, los abrazaste y fuiste a pasar tus boletos y después a la puerta 7.

Al rato ya estabas viajando en un avión hacia Canadá, a cumplir tu sueño… O parte de

Días Después

(relatas tu )

Habían pasado los días , ya mañana nos íbamos a el set de camp rock en Canadá creo…

El libreto finalmente lo habíamos aprendido casi completo, todos, recuerdo que nos juntábamos los Jonas y yo a ensayar y siempre terminaba en estupideces o algo tonto y nunca lo terminábamos de ensayar…

Cuando era con Nick… pues ya saben, siempre terminábamos besándonos o jugando por culpa de el o mía…

(Relato yo)

Y así, llego el día que tenían que viajar hacia Canadá a grabar la película. Todas estas semanas habían pasado verdaderamente rápido tanto para ti, como para Nicholas.

Se suponía que para no levantar sospechas tú te irías en otro avión, así nadie sospecharía ni nada. Y se juntaría en el hotel…

Tu avion salia a en pocas horas, y los jonas se hiban en su Jet, ya que causaban demaciada revolucion, pero tu no, por ahora…

Terminabas de acomodart tus maletas en el auto, cuando Nick te abrazo por la cintura…

Tu: Aay, me asustaste hheehe…

Nick: lo siento… no quiero que te vayas…

Tu: Nick, no me voy, nos veremos en canada en el hotel

Nick: si, pero… seran horas que no podre estar contigo…

Tu: jejeje te quiero – dijiste besandolo tiernamente en los labios-

Nick: yo te amo – volviendote a besar un poco mas apasionadamente-

Tu: ya me tengo que ir , nos vemos después

Nick: noo -abrazandote-

Tu: Nick deja de bromear jejeje

Nick: =(

Mama: Hija, es hora de irnos o vas a perder el avion… (se va)

Tu: Nick, ya me tengo que ir, o voy a perder el vuelo por tu culpa (tocando sus rulitos)

Nick: mmm …. (Triste) Bien. Te amo - te da un tierno beso –

Tu: yo también… - Le das un pequeño beso y te subes al auto en el cual ya estaban tus padres –

A la media hora después, llegaste al aeropuerto. Tu Papa bajo tus maletas y entraron a la sala en donde debías esperar tu vuelo.

Minutos después en los que pasaste despidiéndote de tus padres, ya que lamentablemente no los ibas a ver en unos meses, ya que como siempre, por su agotador trabajo debían viajar a unas reuniones en China y partes de por ahí.

Tu: Los amo. Cuídense.

Padres: Nosotros tambien,

Papa: Cuídate mucho hija, se prudente y cuidado, ya sabes no te fíes de la gente porque pue-

TU: ya papa, ya me lo has dicho miles de ves, lo tengo entendido de verdad J

Papa: aaaay, bien, bien. Lo siento es que… ya sabes no paso tiempo contigo y eso me limita de cosas que quisas tu no sepas y-

Tu: Ya papa, no te preocupes, eso nunca a sido un problema, y lo sabes, yo igual te quiero y no te preocupes.

Mama: Aparte, se que vas a estar muy bien , y tienes quien te cuide (refiriendose a Nick) y te quiere mucho….

Tu: jejee, lo se…

Papa: … Aay hija estas tan grande.

***: Pasajeros del vuelo N-54 por favor pasar sus boletos y abordar en la puerta numero 7.

Tu: ese es mi vuelo?

Mama: si asi es

Tu: bien me tengo que ir, no quiero perder el vuelo. Cuídense mucho, los voy a extrañar (abrazándolos). Tengan cuidado

Padres: jaja tu ten cuidado

Tu: ok. Los amo. Adios Nos vemos

Padres: Adios hija, nos vemos…

Tu sin mas, los abrazaste y fuiste a pasar tus boletos y después a la puerta 7.

Al rato ya estabas viajando en un avión hacia Canadá, a cumplir tu sueño… O parte de el...

**Aca un Capitulo! De verdad perodn por no subir pero no tenia internet, pero aproveche para escribir, y ya tengo arto mas... **

**Si comentan subo el otro capitulo! Lo juroo!**

**Ahora si es que no me cortan mas el internet, subo todas las semanas, o quisas mas seguido... no lose. Depende si esque quieren seguir leyendo la novela, yo se que me demoro pero no es por querer, aveces pasan estas cosas y simplemente no pude. Pero ya empezare con maratones!**

**Claro que si esque quieren, por que si se aburrieron de la novela y de esperar.... no se, solo diganmelo si?**

**Me siento culpable por no subir, por que se que es una lata esperar... **

**Bueno eso. Ya no las aburro. Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo!**

**_Ahora Comenten y subo el proximo capitulo!_**

Me voy BYE BYE!


	37. En el Hotel

Ya estabas en Canadá, después de tu viaje en el avión - el cual era primera clase por razones de tu papa- estabas yendo a los estacionamientos con la intención de tomar un taxi, pero viste a un señor con un cartel el cual decía, "Srta. _______._________ soy su chofer "

Tu solo sonreíste para ti misma y enseguida pensaste en tu papa. El como siempre tan protector y cuidadoso contigo. Se notaba que te quería y se preocupaba mucho por ti, pues eras su única hija.

Te acercaste a el señor. Tenía un aspecto de un hombre de ya mayor pero buena persona.

Señor: Hola, tu debes ser la señorita _______ . _________ no?

Tu: Así es, pero solo dime ________, me haces sentir importante y…… vieja jajaja

Señor: bien, como ordene se- __________ . Mi nombre es Marty y soy su chofer durante su estadía acá.

Tu: ooh, ok, esto fue idea de mi papa cierto??

Mary: jeje, así es, se preocupa bastante de usted -dijo en tono dulce dirigiéndose junto a ti a el auto o mas bien Jeep.

Definitivamente esto es idea de mi papa –dijiste viendo la gran camioneta 4x4 frente a ti-

Marty solo rió y te abrió la puerta, recibiendo tus maletas poniéndolas en la maletera.

En el camino conversaste con Marty sobre sus vidas, por lo que te había dicho, el era una persona de confianza de tu papa y por eso lo había contratado, ya que al parecer había sido chofer y amigo de tu padre. Bueno primero chofer después amigo y después las dos cosas, durante una temporada, y ahora que el se encontraba trabajando en Canadá durante un ano, decidió contratarlo para que no te pasara nada a ti.

Además de eso, el ya sabia todas las indicaciones, es decir, que tenia que ir a dejarte al hotel y varias cosas mas que se te olvidaron ya que eran varias. Al parecer hiba a ser un es bastante largo y duro.

Asíque entre tanto conversar junto a Marty el viaje no duro mucho y ya estabas frente al hotel

Caddison (o como sea) un hotel inmenso y bastante lujoso y la mayoría que grabarían Camp Rock se hospedarían ahí.

Lo admiraste mientras Marty viajaba tus maletas –que no eran muchas- y te conducía hasta la recepción del hotel.

Marty hablo unas palabras con la recepcionista y sin mas te entrego las llaves diciéndote el numero de tu habitación y una tarjeta por lo que lo necesitaras. Además de que mañana te pasaría a buscar temprano.

Después de eso Marty se fue diciéndote un hasta mañana y subió nuevamente al jeep camino a donde sea que fuera.

Tú miraste tu llave y subiste a tu habitación, sin antes saludar a la recepcionista y que ella te diera nuevamente las indicaciones de tu dormitorio y todo lo que necesitaras. O típico de un hotel lujoso.

Ahora ya con las indicaciones en tu memoria subiste a tu pieza, la cual era la…. 305 piso 4.

Buscaste tu número y entraste a tu habitación. Te sorprendiste al verla, era enorme, muy linda y... Lujosa.

En una parte tenia una especie de cocina pequeña una mesa para dos y un adorno floral. Tenia la sala en la se encontraba un plasma bastante grande y un sillón que se veía bastante cómodo y grande, en el que probablemente caías casi entera. Parecía sillón cama.

Después de eso había otro cuarto en la misma habitación. Esa era la pieza, que tenia una cama King alta que parecía de los reyes pero que se veía muy cómoda y suave…. También un velador y otra televisión mas pequeña. Y también haya dos puertas. La primera era el baño , también era grande, tenia un espejo enorme y una tina enorme o quizás jacuzzi .

Y la otra puerta te dirigía al Working clouse (creo que se escribe asi xd) el cual era un closet pero mas grande, Tenia varios percheros y repisas para los zapatos y todo eso., aunque no era enorme pero era grande para un closet.

Y esa era la "habitación" además de que tenia una hermosa decoración.

Pero al entrar y ver todo dejaste tus maletas en la cama y las abriste para ordenar tus cosas pero el sonido de tu celular te interrumpió. Lo chequeaste, era un mensaje de Nick, eso te saco una gran sonrisa. Era un mensaje, lo abriste y decía: Donde estas? Ya llegaste? Quiero estar contigo. Te amo. - Nick

Sonreíste y le respondiste: Si Nick, ya estoy aquí en la habitación del hotel , llegue hace menos de 5 minutos. Mi habitación es la 305.

Y apretaste enviar. No pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando tocaron tu puerta, te imaginaste quien era y fuiste a abrir. Y como lo imaginabas estaba Nick en la puerta con unos lentes, seguramente para no levantar sospechas ni nada de eso.

Nick entro y cerro la puerta, y te abrazo , tu rodeaste su cuello con tus brazos .

- Te extrañe – te dijo todavía abrazándote y sacandose los lentes-

- Nick, no pasó tanto jajjaja – dijiste media avergonzada-

- Si pero fue mucho – dijo en tono triste-

- Te amo

- Yo mas – te dijo mientras te miraba a los ojos y te daba un dulce beso en los labios.

- Y cual es tu habitación? – preguntaste cuando se dejaron de besar.

- La… 302 – dijo con una sonrisa picara –

- Como es que estas tan cerca?.... Ah, hiciste algo cierto – dijiste entendiendo su mirada-

- Un pequeño cambio con Joe - dijo como si nada

- Que cambio? - dijiste curiosa

- Bueno… le cambia a mi habitación que era las 401 , y acepto ya que esta cerca de …. Demi - dijo

- Oh!, no me digas que... – sabiendo el significado de todo

- Haci es…. - dijo

- Jajaja, nunca pensé aunque..., que paso con Nicole - dijiste recordando

- Ni idea – dijo Nick sin curiosidad

- Tendré que hablar con el después – dijiste pensándolo

- Mmm..., después le preguntas, por ahora eres mía – dijo abrazándote y besándote

- Bien – dijiste entre besos con Nick

Y así pasaste la tarde con Nick, conversando, viendo la tv y obviamente besandose. No podían estar separados, eran el uno para el otro….

Ya eran como las 8 de la noche cuando te despertaste, te habías quedado dormida con Nick en el sillón viendo una película.  
Nick te tenía abrazada por la cintura, asíque con cuidado te levantaste sin que se despertara. Parecía un angelito durmiendo tan placidamente, no quisiste despertarlo, mas tarde lo harías.

**_Les gusto? ojala que si. Tengo bastaante mas escrito asique mas tardesito subo capitulo.. Lo siento por no subir ayer ni el sabado, es que no estaba en mi casa. Estaba en unaPijamada y despues fui a otra parte y llegue muy tarde a la casa. Pero aproveche paraescribir.  
_****_Asique En un ratito mas el capitulo Aunque si comentan subo dos hoy..._**

**_Eso BYE bYE!_**

**_Las Quierooo !!_**

**_COMENTEN y pongo 2 capitulos!_**


	38. En el set

Fuiste a la pieza de Demi, querías saludarla, no la habías visto desde hace tiempo, asíque la querías ver.

Buscaste su pieza, pero no sabias cual era, cuando en eso ves salir a Joe de su pieza para ir a la de Demi.

Sigilosamente lo seguiste y cuando iba a tocar le tocaste el hombro, se dio vuelta a ver quien había sido pero tú también te diste vuelta por lo que no te pudo ver. Hiciste eso varias veces hasta que se dio cuenta y lo asustaste.

Ja- ja, graciosa – dijo mirándote enfadado

Jajaja, lo siento, solo bromeaba – dijiste abrazándolo

Mm ok – dijo abrazándote también –

y… donde ibas? – dijiste con un tono sarcástico y burlón en tu voz

aa emm… yo iba a ver a Demi – dijo con un tono despreocupado

aaam, si, y que paso con Nicole – dijiste

Que?- dijo haciéndose el desentendido

Ya sabes de que hablo – dijiste retándolo con la voz

Mm ven – te dijo tomando tu mano y llevandote a su pieza

Entraste a su pieza, era realmente genial, si la tuya era grande, la de el era el doble.

Se sentaron en el sillón y se pusieron a conversar, o mas bien el te contó sobre lo que había pasado .

Bueno y al final Nicole y yo no somos mas que amigos, y tampoco podemos serlos, digo no somos así como una especie de pareja o algo así – dijo Joe

Entonces solo quedaron como amigos…. Y porque no me contaste??? – dijiste indignada

Mmm..... pues – dijo con tono culpable

Jeje no importa, solo bromeo, pero al final todo quedo bien no?

Así es, ahora hablo con Nicole bastante por teléfono o email, somos buenos amigos – dijo contento

Mm, pero sigo siendo t mejor amiga cierto? – dijiste con tono falso de acusación

Claro que si – dijo Joe abrazándote – tu eres la mejor…

Lo se – dijiste con tono de falsa egocéntrica

Jejeje tonta- dijo dándote un empujoncito

Jejeje . Bien vamos donde Demi, quiero ir a saludarla y ahí los dejo solo…. Pero antes, tengo una duda

Cual –dijo Joe

No entiendo tu relación con Demi, es decir que son, novios, amigos, un poco mas que amigos, que?

Bueno, es que estamos probando como nos va, es decir, ninguno quiere sufrir si esto no sale bien, asíque se podría decir que estamos probando, aunque no somos oficialmente novios pero algo así

Mm, algo así….bueno será, solo espero que no salga alguien lastimado o algo así – dijiste sabiendo que Joe entendería el significado de tus palabras-

He cambiado ____ - dijo

Eso espero-dijiste

Y sin más salieron de la habitación rumbo a la de Demi.

Llegaron donde Demi, su habitación era la 403, bastante cerca de Joe.

Tocaron la puerta dos veces y Demi abrió, al verlos sonrío y te abrazo…

Como has estado?? – te dijo con entusiasmo

Bien! Y tu? Hace tanto que no te veía

Sii! Te extrañe! – dijo Demi abrazándote de nuevo

Hey sigo aquí – dijo Joe moviendo sus manos llamando la atención

Aaam, si, claro – dijeron las dos al unísono, siguiendo su conversación

Entraron a la habitación de Demi, conversando muy animadas, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Joe seguía junto a ustedes.

Aa Hola Joe – dijo Demi media sonrojada

Sigues aquí – dijiste con sorpresa- pensé que ya te habías ido…. Jajaja, lo siento Joe.

Ja –ja graciosas – dijo Joe medio aburrido

Pero, ven únete a la conversación – dijiste

Ok – dijo Joe sonriendo

Y así siguieron conversando sobre las vacaciones, recordando lo que habían pasado, y riéndose de las estupideces que habían hecho. Cuando….

Oigan, y Nick – dijo Demi acordándose de el

Si, y Nick? Donde esta? – dijo Joe con curiosidad

Oh-oh , lo había olvidado, creo que estaba durmiendo… vengo enseguida – dijiste parándote del sillón en donde estaban todos sentados y yendo hacia tu pieza. Pero en camino chocaste con alguien sin querer, al verlo te diste cuenta de que habías chocado con Nick.

Hola – dijiste sonriendo casi falsamente- iba a buscarte…

Mm… – dijo abrazándote y apegándote hacia el –

Nick nos van a ver –dijiste susurrándole en el oído –

Solo te estoy abrazando – dijo Nick aun abrazándote y besándote la cara–

Jejeje , tonto – dijiste dándole un corto beso y tocando sus rulitos

Vamos donde Demi - dijiste después de un momento, separándote de el y tomándole la mano para dirigirse a la habitación de Demi –

**_En la habitación de Demi…_**

Tu y Nick entraron y se encontraron a Joe y Demi muy cerca, demasiado cerca, los dos se miraron y decidieron dejarlos solos , darles su espacio…

Regresaron, pero ahora a la habitación de Nick, que era igual de grande que la de Joe…. Y muy acogedora.

Se acostaron en la cama y se pusieron a ver una película…

- Nick?, te aprendiste el libreto – dijiste acordándote de el –

- Mm si... creo – dijo medio pensativo

- mm… que sucede? – preguntaste

- Ah?, que, porque? - dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

- Porque te noto… raro, no se, como... ido

- mm...… es que…. _______, sabes, pienso que quizás…, que deberíamos decir que -somos novios.

- Ah..? Como, que quieres decir? – dijiste sorprendida

- Eso, que deberíamos hacer publica nuestra relación… -

- Nick…, no lo se, tengo miedo de eso…

- De que? – Dijo acariciando tu cara –

- De que,… digo, tener a todos los medios en nosotros y que por todo eso nos…. separemos – dijiste apenada-

- ______, sabes que te amo mas que a nada en el mundo, y no creo que los medios puedan separarnos, nuestro amor es mas fuerte…. –dijo tomando tu cara entre sus manos y mirándote a los ojos –

- No lo se… quizás mejor esperemos un tiempo mas… quizás hasta que terminemos de grabar la película o que se estrene… no lo se...

- Bien, si eso quieres…. Esta bien – dijo besándote – sabes… Te amo

-Y yo a ti – dijiste besándolo –

Y así pasaron el día, juntos, ya que desde mañana no se verían mucho, es decir, como novios…

**_Thanks por sus comentarioos!_**

**_Ojalaa comenteen artoo y seguidiitoo!!_**

**_jeje buenoo Espero qe les haya gustado el capitulo!!_**

**_Cuideenssee Byee!_**

**_COMENTEN! Y subo Capitulo :P jhjejeje_**

**_Chau!_**


	39. A ensayar!

Tu despertador sonó, eran las 7:45, te levantaste –mas temprano de lo normal - . Te bañaste, peinaste y vestiste especialmente, ya que hoy tenias que ir a grabar. Estabas un poco ansiosa.

Después de estar completamente lista, viste tu reloj, eran las 9:05, y tenias que ir al set a las 10:30, pero no podías seguir durmiendo… asíque solo te levantaste.

Sin saber que hacer te pusiste a ver la TV. Haciendo Zapping pero no ponías mucha atención. No había nada de tu gran interés asíque solo pusiste el History Channel, donde daban algo sobre el fin del mundo y no se que otras cosas.

Pero tu poca atención hacia la TV fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, lo que te sobresalto, asíque ibas a ir a ver cuando sientes unos brazos rodeándote, y al momento supiste que era el chico de tus pensamientos

- Buenos Días…, No pensé que estabas despierta, por eso entre así… - dijo

- No te preocupes, pero como entraste?, tienes llaves? Dijiste

- Mmm.... no, solo la pedí en la recepción?... – dijo con una de esas sonrisas de el

- Eres increíble…- dijiste riendo entre dientes

- Lo se – dijo con tono egocéntrico.

- tonto… - dijiste besándolo cortamente

- Y por que despierta tan temprano? – dijo acariciando tu rostro.

- mm estoy un poco… ansiosa, jeje es... Raro todo esto que esta pasando, sigo sin creerlo. – dijiste jugando con sus rulitos.

- Si… yo igual, por eso también estoy aquí, bueno y también quería verte… - dijo

- jejeje, que bueno, por que no aguantaba el aburrimiento…

- si, no hay mucho que ver a esta hora…

- que horas son?

- son las… -mirando su reloj- 9:20… queda tiempo…

- mmm, que hacemos?

- Mm... Esto? – dijo besándote tierna y dulcemente en los labios, abrazándote por la cintura. Y tu inconscientemente lo abrazaste por el cuello, cruzando tus brazos .

- Estoy de acuerdo… - Nick río entre dientes y lo volviste a besar.

Se siguieron besando cuando…

- Hey chi –ups, lo siento por interrumpir, pero nos tenemos que ir, ahí que ensayar y las cosas se adelantaron un poco… - dijo por lo que ustedes se separaron al instante y lo miraron feo,

- Joe, cual es la intención de interrumpir! – dijo Nick

- Aay! No escucharon, ay que irnos ahora ya, entendieron, vamos andando tortolitos…

- Joe – dijiste llamándolo - Eres un idiota. Y yo te voy a interrumpir cuando estés besando a Demi! – dijiste haciendo que se sonrojara y saliera de la pieza sin decir mas….

Nick y tú rieron.

- Te amo – dijo Nick y te beso de nuevo… el beso se fue alargando y se tenían que ir por lo que te separaste.

- Nick, tenemos que irnos…. – dijiste acariciando su rostro

- pero no te podré besar en TODO el día – dijo Nick con cara tristemente tierna.

- Sabes… Te amo – dijiste acercándote a el y besándolo nuevamente.

- Bien, hay que irnos - dijiste, tomándolo de la mano y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

**_En la habitación de Joe_**

Estaba Joe y Demi besándose…..

- Claro! Y nos apuran a nosotros - dijiste tomando a Demi de un brazo y sacándola de la habitación, mientras Nick y Joe seguían en la habitación.

Bajaste y Marty estaba esperándote junto con otro chofer

- Y ahora que hago?, me voy sola? - dijiste

- SI, según lo que me dijeron los productores usted se va conmigo – dijo Marty

- aam, ok – dijiste y te subiste al Jeep.

* * *

Llegaste al Set, era bastante genial, había muchas cámaras y objetos, igual como Camp Rock pero mas desordenado.

Estabas admirando todo cuando te chocaste con unas chicas…

- oh, lo sentimos… - te dijo un chica

- si perdon, pero oye… tu eres la chica que va a hacer el papel de Dana no? – dijo una chica con una linda sonrisa

- eeh, si yo hare ese papel…. Jejeje

- ooh, entonces, bienvenida – dijeron todas abrazandote

- ooh, gracias… – dijiste

- bueno, y tu debes ser… ______ cierto?

- Si asi es…

- Bueno yo soy Meaghan, Y tengo el papel de Tess Tyler

- Yo soy Anna Maria y tengo el papel de Ella

- Y yo soy Jasmine y tengo el papel de Margaret "Peggy" - dijo

- Si, por eso se me hacían conocidas… es que no veo mucho Disney, bueno la verdad no veo TV jejeje

- si eso me pasa a mi también... como que me aburre – Dijo Jasmine

- Si así pasa y…. – empezaron a conversar sobre diferentes cosas, llevándose bastante bien al momento, cuando vieron llegando a Demi. Ella se acerco y se unió a su conversación

- ______, ya conociste a las chicas? – te dijo Demi

- así es, jejej…

- Que bueno, por que son todas muy simpáticas… jejeje – dijo Demi

- Y tu conoces a _____? – dijo Anna María

- Si, ella es mi amiga hace un tiempo…

- Ah que bien, y como se conocieron…. – dijo Jasmine entablando conversación, y caminando hacia los camerinos, conociéndose mejor y la verdad que todas te cayeron muy bien, eran muy simpáticas y normales….

Pasaste el rato conociéndolas hasta que los productores las llamaron y empezaron a prepararse.

Tenían que aprenderse coreografías, ensayar canciones, ensayar los libretos y todo eso…

Era bastante… pero de a poco se iba acortando.

A ti te estaban enseñando una coreografía que te costo un poco aprender… la verdad mucho, asíque solo ensayaste algunos pasos que te aprendiste y te faltaba bastante.

Después tuviste que ensayar la canción.

Y así paso una parte del día hasta que tuvieron que ir a almorzar, en el cual todos se reunieron en un gran salón, en el cual te sentaste con Nick. La mayoría no le prestaba mucha atención a el que Nick fuera tan cercano contigo pero eso, pronto cambiaria….

**Hola! Sorry por no subir estos dias, estuve ocupada y sin inspiracion asique lo termine de escribir ahora... jejee**

**Bueno ojala les guste!**

**COMENTEN PORFAVOR y den sus IDEAS!**

**jjaja bueno, ojala esten bien y...**

**Feliz Navidad!!**

**21 de diciembre! woow, falta tan poco para la navidad y tambien para año nuevo....**

**No lo creo, esta nove igual la tengo desde hace algunos meses, realmente el tiempo pasa rapido....**

**Muchas gracias a ustedes chicas, las que leen y comentan....**

**De verdad. Son geniales!**

**Y bueno para no aburrirlas mas con mi discurso jeje.. Como ya sera navidad, quisas despues de Navidad, les deje varios capitulos de regalo.**

**Quieren? jejeje...**

**Bueno Comenten y vere mi regalo de cuantos capitulos sera...**

**Pero ustedes contribuyan con ideas, NO LO OLVIDEN!**

**LAS ADORO!**

**BYE! Y FELIZ NAVIDAD!!**


	40. Mi regalo eres tu

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que estaban ensayando y tu ya te habias aprendido gran parte de la coreografía

y las canciones, tambien habían grabado unas pocas partes de la pelicula. Kevin habia llegado al set pocos dias despues que ustedes y se estaba hospedando en el mismo hotel que los demas en aunque en la habitacion 406.

Tambien te habias hecho gran amiga de las chicas del set y todos eran muy simpaticos...

Con Nick todo seguia igual que siempre, los dos siempre juntos, el te acompanaba en los almuerzos y los tiempos

libres siempre estaba el momento todo iba bien, pero los extras de la pelicula empezaban a sospechar,

la mayoria eran fans de los Jonas, por lo que los tenian constantemente en la mira. Y ahora que notaban tu gran

cercania con Nick, estaban atentos a lo que hacian juntos.

Asique asi paso la semana, tu ya te habias toda la coreografia y las canciones la cual era asi....

www. /watch?v=uysjsqFWaC0&feature=player_embedded

.com/watch?v=uysjsqFWaC0&feature=player_embedded

Ahora estaban ensayándola completa y a todos les salia perfectamente, bueno a ti ya que los demas eran bailarines profesionales y realmente buenos, pero tu bailabas realmente bien, solo te costaba aprender los pasos, pero e solucionaba.

Terminaron la coreografía, la cual les salio excelente, por fin había salido completa asíque terminaron de ensayar y salieron del estudio..

- Vas a almorzar? - te pregunta un chico de la coreografía.

- si en un momento, no te preocupes, yo voy enseguida - dijiste

- bien, te esperamos allá - dijo el chico con una linda sonrisa y salio del salón.

Tu te quedaste sola en el salón mientras tomabas una botella de agua y tus cosas, cuando sientes que te abrazan

por la cintura, te asuste, pero al momento supiste de quien eran esos brazos....

- Perdón si te asuste - dijo

- últimamente siempre lo haces - dijiste dándote la vuelta

- lo siento...., la coreografía quedo realmente genial - dijo

- la viste??

- mmhum - dijo asintiendo - no creí que bailaras tan bien...

- mm, gracias... - dijiste media sonrojada - estabas aquí?, no te vi... - dijiste

- si... bueno tengo que aprender algunos pasos... pero veo que será realmente difícil, por el hecho de que yo no bailo

- todo el mundo baila, que no lo demuestre o lo haga no significa que no puedas - dijiste jugando con sus rulitos

- yo realmente no puedo... - dijo Nick riendo

- jejeje, ya lo veremos... - dijiste - mejor vamos o alguien vendrá a buscarnos...

- ok, pero... - dijo acercándose y robándote un beso, el cual seguiste al instante.

- bien, vamos... - dijiste riéndote

Y salieron del estudio hacia el salón de comida, para ir a almorzar después de una dura jornada.

Pasaron los días, tu empezaste a grabar,y asi fueron pasando las semanas.

Danielle y la familia Jonas habian ido al set ya que por lo que te dijeron se querian casar dentro de este ano. Se les notaba ansiosos y felices, hacianuna hermosa pareja y se amaban mucho. De verdad que casarce iba a ser el sueno de sus vidas....

Hasta que les dieron algunos dias de descanzo, en los que Kevin habia estado en L.A por todo slos preparativos. SU vida en este momento estaba bastante atolondrada....

Estabas en tu suite, descanzando de los pesados dias de grabacion pero de todas formas habian sido grandiosos.

Le escribias a tus padres sobre todo lo que habian pasado estas semanas y a todas las grandes personas que habias

conocido...

Cuando sientes que alguien entra a tu pieza, seguramente era Nicholas.

- Hola - te dijo dandote dulcemente un beso- que haces?

- Escribo un email a mis papas, ya sabes lo preocupado que estan y esto dias no les he podido escribir ni llamar

por que han sido bastante agotadores... jeje , asique ahora les hago un recuento de todo - dijiste sin dejar de

quitar la mirada de tu laptop y escribiendo.

- mmm... - dijo recostandose junto a ti

- enviar..., listo - dijiste cerrando la laptop

En eso suena tu celular...

- Hola? - dijiste

- Hola _____, soy Demi, oye entra a ahora, hay noticias... - dijo Demi en tono agobiado

- que pero... bien entrare y vere que ahi...

- ok, esta nick contigo ciertoo?

- aam si

- am, ok entonces veanla juntos ...

- ok, pero - Demi corto

- me corto - dijiste dejando el celular y abriendo la laptop.

Entraste donde Demi te dijo y....

- Parejas en camp rock??? - dijiste el titulo

- Que ocurre? - dijo Nick

- mira - dijiste

Empezaron a leer la noticia...

_Una fuente de confianza envió fotos e información sobre Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam, y la posible relación que existe entre Joe Jonas y Demi Lovato y __Nick y ______._______ ._

_"La compañía de producción de la filmación de la película fue "cara o cruz Productions '. Hubo mucha química fuera de pantalla entre Demi Lovato y Joe Jonas. Entre tomas, ellos estaban casi siempre de la mano, y se iban por su cuenta. Todos los protagonistas principales del elenco habían alquilado chaquetas de invierno (pues hacía mucho frío en Canadá, y filmaban muy temprano en la mañana, todo el mundo estaba de frío. Joe y Kevin ambos hacían UGGS: P)_

Joe siempre mantenía la chaqueta de Demi para ella, y hasta incluso le daba su propia chaqueta. Una noche en el set, Joe estaba acariciando la cara de Demi, y, a su vez, Demi frotó su espalda. Estas no fue lo único que pasó fuera de la pantalla. Una noche, cuando todos los extra no estaban allí, la novia de Kevin, Danielle llegó en el set, con el Sr. y la Sra. Jonas, Frankie, Maya y la Sra. Kibbel.

Estuvieron sin duda hablando de la boda porque hablaban de los vestidos. Entre Courtney Galiano y Nick Jonas había cierta química. Ellos eran muy amigables que con los demás en el set, y cada vez que habían cenas y cosas así, siempre se sentaban juntos. En nuestra última noche de filmación al aire libre, todo el elenco comimos en una enorme carpa blanca, porque esta sería nuestra última comida juntos, ya que muchas personas se iban al día siguiente.

Con frecuencia, Kevin abandonaba la cena porque tenía que salir a responder su teléfono celular. Había un grupo de casi 10 chicas que esperaban fuera de nuestra tienda, obviamente por los Jonas Brothers. Joe, Kevin, y algunos amigos iban finalizando la noche, excepto Nick. Nick se quedó para estar con Courtney.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que las fans estaban esperando fuera de la carpa, Courtney rápidamente escapó y en la camioneta sin que ninguna de ellas se dé cuenta, y Nick fue a saludarlas.

Me quedé en el Hotel Four Seasons, en Toronto, y los Jonas Brothers estuvieron con sus respetadas "chicas" en sus habitaciones. Joe y Demi compartieron habitación un par de veces, Nick y Courtney sólo una vez en Toronto, y cada vez que Danielle llegó, ella estuvo con Kevin. Prefiero no dar demasiada información sobre la película, porque todos deben esperar hasta que salga …

Terminan de leer la noticia...

- y ahora? - dijiste

- bueno, no dice tanto, solo demuestra que podemos ser amigos - dijo Nick

- pero... ahora constantemente nos estaran observando, por lo que sera mejor...? - dijiste

- no importa _____, solo con que no nos vean besándonos, no pueden pensar nada ... mas - dijo Nick riendo

- ...bien... , si es cierto .. jeje - dijiste

- Entonces, quieres decírselo a los medios?

- Nick..., no será muy pronto?

- Pero, podríamos esperar un tiempo... - dijo Nick

- pero..., nick...

- mira, si lo decimos solo será un tiempo en el que todos los medios nos sigan, pero después no - dijo Nick

- pero... que tal si sale mal o... nose

- ______, todo saldrá bien, yo te amo y tu a mi, nada saldrá mal, será como...igual como.... Zac Efron y vanessa Hudgen - jeje, esta bien... pero esperemos hasta el estreno de la película si?

- esta bien - dijo nick por fin dándote un dulce y largo beso.

- Quieres salir hoy? - dijo Nick

- bien.., y adonde? - dijiste recostada en su pecho.

- a un concierto de kings of leon - dijo Nick como si nada

- De kings of leon??? - dijiste emocionada

- si, no te gusta?.. crei que si

- Si me gustan? Los amoo! - dijiste mas emocionada por lo que Nick te dio una mirada de celoso

- sabes que te amo a ti - dijiste dándole un corto beso.

- jeje ok... - dijo Nick - ah, te mencione que Joe y Demi nos acompanaran? - dijo

- aam no, pero no importa mejor que ellos vayan - dijiste

Nick se fue a su suite a arreglarse un poco, mientras tu en tu suite hacías lo mismo.

- estas lista? - dijo nick entrando a tu suite

- aam, - acomodando tu cabello- si, ahora si - dijiste

- estas hermosa - dijo nick abrazándote por la cintura

- y tu igual - dijiste dándole un dulce beso

- apúrense tortolitos - dijo Joe interrumpiendo

- jaja que molestoso eres Joe - dijo Demi riendo

- me las pagaras Joe - dijiste

- Si seguroo... - dijo Joe

Salieron de tu suite y en el pasillo iban todos cuando tu le pones el pie a Joe haciendo que se tropezara, pero no alcanzara a caer al suelo.

- cuidado con caerse - dijiste riendo mientras nick y demi se unian a tus risas

- Ja Ja, muy graciosa - dijo Joe

- te dije que me las pagarias... no me subestimes - dijiste seriamente

- ok , ok... no lo hare mas.. - dijo Joe asustado por tu mirada

- podrias decirle algo a tu novia nick? - dijo Joe

- aam,no, la amo asi - dio nick- ademas es genial que te moleste - dijo riendo

* * *

Salieron del hotel riendo y bromeando, un poco escabullidos, y se subieron a la camioneta de los chicos - que tenia chofer- y se dirigieron al concierto.

Llegaron al lugar, era una especie de club grande, no tanto como un estadio o un concierto masivo, pero tenia un ambiente... acogedor y mas... privado.

Joe tenia las entradas, al parecer todo estaba planeado pero ellos ya que a Demi también le habían preguntado hoy.

Entraron al lugar por una entrada donde no había mucha gente, ya que las entradas eran vip y se entraba por otro sitio.

Esto quedaba como en un segundo piso, donde había poca gente y tenían mesas, en las que tu y Nick se sentaron en una y Joe y Demi en otra. Pidieron unos refrescos y disfrutaron del concierto. Que a ti te encanto, ya que amabas a kings of leon.

Despues de unas horas, el concierto termino. Y despues de unos minutos de dar unos pocos autografos y fotos, salieron del lugar, y fueron a la camioneta, en donde el chofer los esperaba.

Llegaron al hotel como a las 11 de la noche.

Ninguno estaba muy cansado asique fuiste con Nick a tu suite.

Estuvieron un momento viendo la tv, pero no habia mucho de que ver... asique solo pusieron una pelicula que estaba dando de comedia.

- Te tengo un regalo - dijo- espero que te guste... espera

Salio de la suite dejandote un poco Wath? y volvio al minuto con una hoja de papel.

- Que es? - dijiste

- bueno... tengo un amigo que me consiguió esto - dijo dándote la hoja de papel que tenia el autógrafo de todos los de la banda.

- AAAH! gracias, gracias, gracias - dijiste varias veces emocionada- Te adoro!

- jeje, de nada... - dijo

- tenias todo preparado"? jajaj -

- mmm... algo. - dijo riendo

- gracias, fue genial. de verdad...

- me basta con tenerte a ti y sabes que hago todo por ti - dijo Nick con una de esas sonrisas suyas

- Te amo - dijiste dándole un largo beso y abrazándolo.-

Después de admirar varias veces los autógrafos, guardaste el papel en tu cuaderno de tus composiciones en tu maleta.

Tú y Nick, siguieron conversando y viendo la película, con la que se rieron bastante.

Tu te pusiste tu pijama y te acostaste y el se quedo contigo hasta que tu te quedaste profundamente dormida...

Te miro un momento como dormías y se sonrío a si mismo.

- Te amo, tu eres mi mayor regalo - te dijo, dándote un dulce beso en la frente y saliendo de tu suite hacia la suya.


	41. Nuevos Proyectos?

Al otro día....

Te despertaste con bastante flojera y con un fuerte dolor de cuello, seguramente por haber dormido chueca o de mal forma. Seguido te pasaba, pero este no era buen momento....

De todas formas, te levantaste igual que las otras mañanas, aunque mucho mas tarde. Tenías bastante flojera, asíque solo llamaste a recepción y pediste tu desayuno.

Desayunaste lentamente acostada en tu cama y viendo la TV. Viste la hora y eran las 12:35!, era bastante tarde para ti, ya que con las grabaciones te levantabas a las 9:30 o 10:00 de la mañana, a veces incluso antes, dependiendo de lo que tenias que hacer en el día en el set.

Pero ahora estabas relajada y tratando de descansar, aunque el dolor de cuello te era insoportable. Trataste de darte masaje pero te era difícil asíque lo dejaste así.

Al terminar de desayunar, dejaste las cosas en la mesita de tu lado y volviste a tu cama.

Trataste de dormir, pero te dolía el cuello, trataste de hallar la posición en la que el cuello no te doliera, y así fue.

Y sin saber te volviste a quedar dormida... en esa posición que hallaste y que no te dolía.

Eran aproximadamente las 1:20 y Nicholas te iba a buscar a tu suite,

Tu seguías durmiendo....

Nick entro en tu suite - con su llave - y te vio acostada durmiendo con tanta tranquilidad que se le iluminaron los ojos, te veías muy tierna durmiendo.

Se arrodillo a tu lado y acaricio tu rostro y cabello, mientras te miraba de forma dulce. Se acerco a ti y te dio un pequeño beso en los labios, haber si despertabas. Pero no era así, ya que tenias el sueño bastante pesado... y el lo sabia. Te siguió dando cortos besos en la cara y labios, hasta que lentamente despertaste.... Abriste los ojos y le sonreíste a Nick.

- Hola - le dijiste en un susurro, mientras te tratabas de acomodar.

- Hola cariño - te dijo mientras te daba un beso en los labios- no pensé que seguirías durmiendo - dijo riendo entre dientes.

- mm si... es que Auch! - dijiste al haber movido el cuello muy bruscamente, pensando que ya se te había pasado el dolor.

- que ocurre? - dijo Nick un poco preocupado

- Lo que pasa... es que al parecer dormí chueca o algo y desperté con un dolor en el cuello - dijiste tocándote la parte que te dolía de el cuello

- haber...- te dijo colocando su mano en tu cuello - te duele ahí? - dijo tocando

- mm... un poco

- y ahí? - dijo tocando otra parte de tu cuello

- aauch, si, ahi me duele...

- aam, si al parecer si dormiste mal... - dijo masajeando tu cuello

- mm... siempre me pasa

- jejeje, a mi cuando pequeno siempre me pasaba, y mama me hacia unos masajes. y al final se me pasaban.... - dijo aun masajeando tu cuello

- mmm, se siente mejor

- Recuestate, con la espalda hacia el techo - te dijo, tu le isiste caso y te coloscaste asi. Nick se coloco a tu lado y te empezo a dar un masaje en la zona que te dolia del cuello.

Pasaron unos minutos y termino.

- Listo - te dijo - te duele ahora?

- mm... - moviste el cuello e increiblemente no te dolia el cuello- No! gracias. Creo que despuez de la musica podrias ser masajista - le dijiste riendo

- mm podria ser... - te dijo riendo

- que hora es?

- son las... 1:40 - dijo mirando su reloj.

- Woow, dormi mucho jeje

- que importa... estas en tus dias de descanzo... - dijo

- mm.. y tu a que hora te levataste? -

- aam, a eso, si eeeh temprano porque.... resulta que tuve que ir a la productora y conversar unos temas por que voy a ser un disco solista - dijo con una gran sonrisa

- de verdad?? Que bien! y cuando? - dijiste emocionada - y por que no me habias dicho 77? - dijiste cambiando radicalmente tu humor (xD)

- jajaj, lo siento por no haberte contado..., pero tenia que estar completamente seguro, ademas era una sorpresa.... - dijo riendo por tu cambio de humor- y bueno, pienso sacarlo el 2010, digo empezando el nuevo ano... y tambien, tengo pensado hacer una gira.... no tan grande como las e tenido con mis hermanos pero quiero hacerlo. Seria una genial ocasion para tomar un aire de la banda... ademas ya los chicos tambien quieren hacer algo suyo un tiempo y despues retomar la banda, por que obvio no la dejaremos....

- mmm woow..... Que genial! si es cierto, deben tomarse un aire.... Pero creo que es genial que tu empieces con esto!, de verdad.. y como se llamara el disco?

- Nick Jonas and the administration

- Original nombre! jaja, suena bien... bastante bien - dijiste pensandolo

- jajaj, mm... creo que va ser algo relajante hacer esto y bastante divertido.

- mmm....

Y asi siguieron conversando de múltiples cosas, algunas importantes, otras no tantos. Ese dia fue de lo mas relajado y muy divertido a la vez, aunque poco salieron de la suite. Almorzaron juntos en tu suite y despues conversaron, rieron, vieron la Tv, peliculas y pasaron el rato juntos.

Ya en la noche.... Veian una pelicula de miedo, estaban en la suite de Nick comiendo palomitas.

- Nick, que va a pasar cuando no estemos juntos?, digo.... cuando tu estes en tus giras y eso y yo nose, este haciendo lo que sea....

- nada, seguirá todo igual como ahora... solo que, estaremos a distancia, pero eso no cambia las cosas, yo te llamare todos los días y estaremos conectados.

Sabes que te amo... y a mi también se me hace difícil irme sabiendo que no voy a poder esta contigo, pero... se que cuando llegue todo volverá a ser igual que siempre.... Te amo mas que a nada en el mundo y estemos o no juntos eso no va a cambiar. - te dijo mirándote a los ojos

- BIen.... - dijiste abrazándolo - por que no me quiero separar de ti...

- eso no pasara nunca, a no ser que tu te aburras de mi - dijo riendo

- no creo que eso llegue a pasar ... - dijiste uniendose a sus risas

- Te amo y nada ni nadie, nos va a separar, nunca. A no ser que tu lo quieras asi. - te dijo y unió sus labios con los tuyos en un dulce, tierno y lindo beso, demostrandose asi, todo su amor.

Al terminar la película era bastante tarde y ya los dos estaban dormidos, pero Nick se despertó al acodarse de que la tv estaba prendida. Tu seguías durmiendo abrazada a su pecho en la cama. El apago la tv con el control remoto y lo dejo a un lado. Te observo y no quiso despertarte, asíque no le dio mucha importancia y siguió durmiendo, abrazándote por la cintura y tu recostada en su pecho.

**Hola Girls!! (LEAN PORFAVOR)**

**PErdon por no haber subido, pero estuve ocupadita y algunos dias sin internet... pero escribi bastante.... eran como las 3 de la mañana y yo escribiendo en mi laptop jajaj**

**asique tengo bastante y ahora....**

**_NOVEDADES!!_**

**- primero que todo, el proximo capitulo empieza el dramaa! hahah, no tanot asi, peor igual...**

**- asique por eso necesito que comenten arto si esque quieren el proximo capitulo, ya tengo dos capitulos mas...**

**Por eso...**

**Comenten para que ponga el proximo capitulo "dramatico" hajaja, ****no es tan asi... pero empiezan problemitas... ya que una lectora me habia dicho que queria mas drama y ahora ahi un poquito mas.. Seguramente se imaginan que pasa..**

**PERO COMENTEN PARA PONER EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

**aL MENOS MAS DE 3 O 4 COMENTARIOS PORFA... SI? JEJEJE, BUENO ESO, bYE!**

**PD: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!! ATRASADITO, PERO LES DESEO LO MEJOR, DE VERDAD!**

**USTEDES SON LAS MEJORES LECTORAS... LAS ADORO.**

**OJALA SU 2010 ESTE LLENO DE COSAS BUENAS!**

**BUENO, ESO BYE!**


	42. Nunca Me Amo?

Thanks por sus comentarios! Aqui capitulo! :D

Al otro día...

Despertaste lentamente al sentir un pequeño rayito de sol en tu cara. Abriste los ojos y viste a Nick durmiendo, parecía un angelito. Se veía realmente tierno y daban ganas de... abrazarlo y... besarlo. Tocaste sus rulitos, estaba un poco despeinado. Acariciaste su cara y se giro abrazándote completamente y acercándote a el, quedando a centímetros de su cara. Acomodaste sus rulos y te acercaste para darle un beso. Al dárselo raramente el lo siguió, te pareció extraño, pero obviamente continuaste. Se separaron por la falta de aire.

Te quedaste mirándolo divertida y el abrió los ojos con una picara sonrisa en su rostro.

- estabas despierto? - dijiste , aunque pareció mas una afirmación

- mm... algo - dijo como si nada

- tonto- dijiste riendo, dándole un corto beso.

- que horas serán? - dijiste

- mmm... nose, quiero quedarme aquí contigo - dijo abrazándote y dejándote arriba de el

- Yo también, pero tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas al correo y hacer varias cosas.... - dijiste apenada

- mmm :( - dijo poniendo cara tiernamente triste

- Lo siento, pero no puedo, en la tarde podemos estar aquí... - dijiste acariciando su cabello

- bueno... pero, quiero mi beso - dijo rodeando tu cintura con sus manos mientras tu tenias tus manos sobre su pecho.

- ok - dijiste riendo y te acercaste a el dándole un dulce y largo beso, separándose por falta de aire.

- bien..., ahora si - dijo con una sonrisa

- te reíste y te levantaste, separándote de el... Viste la hora, eran las 12:30, un poco tarde. Asíque te despediste de Nick y saliste de su suite para ir a la tuya.

Al llegar, tomaste una ducha y te vestiste, ya que te habías quedado dormida con la ropa de ayer. Te maquillaste y arreglaste hasta quedar lista. Te pusiste unos lentes de sol - ya que ahora eras un poco conocida- , tomaste tu cartera y saliste del hotel.

Primero fuiste a las oficina de correo, ya que tenias que ir a buscar el dinero que te mandaba tu padre y algunos papeles que te había pedido que le entregaras a Marty y que el se los entregara a otros tipos que no conocías.

Después de ir y salir de las oficinas, fuiste donde Marty que vivía en unos departamentos cerca de tu hotel. Habías ido antes a su departamento así que ya conocías cual era y donde quedaba.

Entraste a el edificio y fuiste directamente a el de Marty, después de que la recepcionista llamara a Marty para preguntarle si te dejaba subir o no.

El te esperaba en la puerta. Lo saludaste cariñosamente, como siempre y después de explicarle lo que tu papa te había dicho y escrito al correo sobre los papeles se los entregaste. Te despediste y saliste del edificio.

Ya eran las 2:27 . El tiempo se te había pasado volando...

Pasabas por unas calles llenas de tiendas y viste unas prendas que te encantaron, decidiste entrar a mirar y al final te terminaste comprando varias prendas y accesorios. Después pasaste a una feria mix (o feria del disco) y te compraste un libro que te pareció interesante y un par de discos.

Terminaste y saliste del lugar. Y volviste a tu hotel.

Entraste a tu hotel y dejaste las cosas que habías comprado y tu cartera. Viste la hora, eran las 3:46 woow, el tiempo ahora si que paso muy rápido para ti….

(Escucha -- .com/watch?v=_y9aXaV9mrY )

Decidiste ir a la suite de Nick, asíque te paraste y saliste de la tuya, caminaste unos pasos y estaba abierta asíque solo entraste, al abrir la puerta te encontraste con una imagen horrible, que te derrumbo por completo y que sentiste que tu corazón se rompia en mil pedazos y todo se te venia abajo…

Viste a Nick y Miley... besándose. El se separo y te miro con una cara de... dolor, sorpresa, furia, muchas cosas. Lo miraste a los ojos y cerraste la puerta, saliste de ahí, era lo único que pensabas, salir de ahí. Corriste por el pasillo y sin darte cuenta chocaste con Joe quien al verte en esa situación, llorando y con un profundo dolor te miro sorprendido....

- Que pasa?? - pregunto asustado

- Tu no respondiste y seguiste corriendo saliste del hotel, te pusiste tu gorro de la chaqueta para que nadie te notara...

Corriste sin saber a donde, solo corriste llorando y recordando esa imagen de el y ella besándose. Sin saber cuanto corriste, llegaste a un parque lleno de hojas secas ya que era Otoño, te metiste entre unos arbustos y sin saber donde estabas, te recostaste en un árbol, rodeando tus piernas con tus brazos, llorando y sin saber que mas hacer. Lloraste, lloraste como nunca en tu vida habías llorado, gritaste de enojo, de pena, de.... rencor. Todo eso que te había dicho era... mentira??.

Lo único que sentías en ese momento era odio hacia el, era un imbesil, no te merecías que te hiciera eso, pero lo hizo....

Se puso a llover, el día estaba nublado y cada vez empeoraba mas para ti... y lo peor, era que lo seguías amando a pesar de todo.

No sabes cuanto tiempo paso, fueron horas? minutos... quien sabe. Solo sentiste que alguien gritaba tu nombre, reconociste esa voz, era de Joe y de Demi.

Al parecer habían sido horas... Tu seguías llorando y seguramente tenias un aspecto horrible y te sentías de la peor manera posible, algo que no se lo deseabas ni a tu peor enemigo.

En este momento no querías saber nada del mundo, nada de nadie. Solo... estar sola y pensar.

Por lo que saliste por otra parte desde donde estabas, Joe y Demi estaban más lejos, por lo que escondida y con la cara tapada saliste del parque y seguiste corriendo...

Llorabas, llorabas y no hacías mas, otra vez no supiste donde estabas... quizás mas perdida? no lo sabias.... Tus lágrimas te hacían difícil ver claramente.

Cruzaste la calle y sentiste un chirrido de un auto al haber frenado estruendosamente. El conductor te grito algo que no entendiste, pero te dio igual y seguiste caminando….

Cruzaste muchas calles y llegaste a otras calles con tiendas. Seguramente donde habías estado en la tarde...

Al saber mejor tu dirección, decidiste volver al hotel...

Nuevamente corriste, trotaste y caminaste hasta el hotel... viste a Nick en la recepción con aspecto preocupado, por lo que decidiste correr para que no te alcanzara, no querías hablarle ni escucharlo. No querías nada con el... Solo, olvidarlo.

Justo cuando decidías si subir la escalera o el ascensor el volteo y te vio y tu a el. Volteaste la cara y subiste las escaleras corriendo , sentiste que venia detrás de ti llamándote, subiste cada escalón lo mas rápido que pudiste hasta tu piso. Viste tu número y entraste a tu suite, cerrándole en la cara a Nick, quien seguía llamándote y golpeaba tu puerta para que abrieras.

Pusiste todos los pestillos que encontraste en la puerta, por suerte la llave que el tenia de tu suite se habia quedado en tu velador.

Y sin poder mas, te recostaste en la puerta nuevamente llorando, mientras Nick hacia lo mismo desde el otro lado...

Te sentaste en el suelo recostada sobre la puerta y lloraste.... seguías llorando, sentiste el cansancio de todo lo que habías corrido, realmente sentiste muchas cosas... Pero lo que mas sentiste fue un sufrimiento, un gran sufrimiento y dolor en tu pecho, en tu alma y en tu corazón. Las imágenes se repetían en tu cabeza a mil por hora y no paraban. Era lo peor... No querías mas, querías morir, querías no haber conocido jamás a Nicholas pero ya todo estaba hecho..., que le habías hecho para que el te hiciera eso?, te encontraba poca cosa?, nunca te amo?, realmente nunca te amo??... entonces todas esas palabras que te dijo, todos esas demostraciones de amor.... nunca fueron verdaderos...

Muchas veces te habían dicho que la vida era dura y... sabias que era cierto, pero nunca lo habías vivido realmente, ni tampoco lo habías sentido en carne propia.

Te sentías mal, abatida, destrozada y, herida... Que hacer en este momento?.

Salir y peliar con Nick?, gritarle, restregarle todas estas cosas en la cara?...

No lo harías y tampoco querías hacerlo... No querías escucharlo, ni verlo y tampoco ninguna explicación.

( .com/watch?v=B-A-4NQfFRs&NR=1 )

Solo desahogarte, llorar, gritar, estar sola... quizás, de alguna manera serviría y si no era así, no te importaba. En este momento no te importaba nada...

Este final feliz, se había roto... y de la peor manera. Tu príncipe resulto ser un idiota y tu, la damisela ilusa y tonta que le creía todo a el.... Y el final de esta historia?

La damisela sufriendo todo en su corazón y en la soledad, llorando sola y con su corazón y alma hecho pedazos.

Sentías que te llamaban afuera de tu suite, Joe y Demi tocaban la puerta para que abrieras... pero realmente no lo harías.

Te daba igual, solo querías estar sola, aunque eso te derrumbara.... que hacer ahora?

que hacer con este triste final? nada se podía hacer.... absolutamente nada... Solo aguantar y sacar esa tristeza que tenias dentro de tu corazón.

Te paraste de tu puerta y te dirigiste a tu cama, los golpes habían cesado... hace cuanto? no sabias, no sabias ni cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni cuanto tiempo llevabas así, que horas eran?... tampoco lo sabias.

Recostada en tu cama pensabas en todo lo que había pasado en estos meses. había sido realmente hermoso, y lo admitías. No lo podáis negar. Pero tenía un triste final, un doloroso final...

Pensabas en esos momentos, esos momentos que te hicieron ser una persona realmente feliz, las imágenes iban y venían a tu cabeza, sin saber como acoplarse ni como parar.

Tus pensamientos te llevaban del lugar más feliz a la imagen de ellos...

- Todo lo que tienes, todo lo que construyes, se puede romper en un segundo con solo una gota de agua, tan suave cae y tan fuerte estruendo que produce al caer -

- Todo se va en un suspiro, todo so quiebra con un sonido, todo se va con un error y todo da un giro inesperado en momento menos esperado -

Sentada en el suelo de tu suite, en una pose que muchos llamarían depresiva, pero que en ese momento era lo único que tenias. A ti misma.

Pensabas, pensabas y pensabas al igual como llorabas... Aunque tus ojos ya estuvieran secos de tantas lagrimas, que quisas solo sollozabas...

Te sentías desvanecida y sin nada, como si te hubieran arrancado el corazón....

Y de alguna manera así había sido.

Tenias rabia, mucha rabia... Tus sentimientos eran múltiples, de la tristeza mas profunda a la rabia que salía de tu interior, del sufrimiento de tu corazón, al dolor de tu alma y de las imágenes de tu cabeza que te hacían sentir realmente mal, sentirte caer y todo terminaba ahí. En múltiples emociones, sentimientos e imágenes...

En un intento inesperado te levantaste del piso y golpeaste todo lo que tenias alrededor, pateaste todo y tiraste las cosas, había un desastre pero que te importaba, que importaba el mundo? que importaba todo???! NADA!, Nada valía! nada!

Te tiraste a tu cama y te cubriste sin saber que más hacer ni que más iba a suceder.

Mientras Nick....

Estaba igual que tu en su suite, todo era un desastre desde hace mucho antes que tu. Lloraba como nunca lo había hecho en su vida...

Se sentía un desastre, la peor persona del mundo, un insecto de esta tierra, no le importaba nada mas que tu en ese momento, se sentía destruido y completamente deshecho.

Tiraba todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor. Gritaba y lloraba con fuerza desde su interior. Su corazón estaba partido en miles de pedazos. Su alma también y su autoestima... peor.

Se sentía mal, devastado y no daba más.... Todo por su culpa, pero no lo era completamente... Esto no hubiera pasado si Miley nunca lo hubiera besado, si no la hubiera invitado a pasar a su suite... incluso si no la hubiera conocido.

SE ODIABA A SI MISMO! ODIABA AL MUNDO!

Se sentía de lo peor y lo único que quería era salir y pedirte perdón!, explicarte todo! y que tu, tu lo perdonaras y lo besaras como nunca y nunca mas se distanciaran ni se separaran ni pelearan. Quería que lo salvaras de ese sufrimiento que tenia en su interior.

Pero que hacer!?, tu estabas en tu pieza, encerrada, seguramente destruida, odiándolo y sufriendo por culpa de el....

Quería salir afuera y decirle al mundo que te amaba mas que a su propia vida!!! Y que te pedía perdón, pero que nunca hubiera besado otros labios que no fueran los tuyos, nunca lo hubiera hecho!! NUNCA EN SU VIDA!!

Pero sabia que no le creerías, sabia que tu habías visto todo y era de imaginarse lo peor, pero el sabia que no era así, todo era un error.

A su cabeza llegaban imágenes, o mas bien una, la tuya, la tuya al ver tal escena, el sufrimiento dolor y rabia que pasaron por tus ojos y corazón en ese momento que abriste la puerta.

Todo lo pierdes en un segundo por un error, todo lo puedes perder en un segundo por el error de otros, todo se puede perder por... estupideces

Los dos estaban recostados en sus camas, pensando, llorando y sufriendo por dentro, que hacer? se preguntaban... pero ninguno encontraba la solución.

Tu querías olvidarte de el y dejar de sufrir...

El no paraba de pensar en ti y quería explicarte y pedirte perdón por todo, aunque no aya tenido la culpa, se sentía culpable. Quería explicar que todo había sido un error y no un engaño.

Se seguían amando como nunca, pero el sufrimiento los carcomía por dentro.

Y ahora.... Que hacer con todo esto?

El final Feliz se termino...., ojala fuera un sueño, pero era la realidad y nadie podía cambiarla.

- Me derrumbo a pedazos por ti, te quiero olvidar pero sigo enamorada de ti, que mal que todo cambie en un segundo menos, tus sentimientos -

- Me derrumbo a pedazos por ti, no quiero que sufras y menos por mi, te amo mas que a nada en el mundo y eso no cambia, deseo explicarte que todo fue un error y no un... engaño, siempre te he amado...

-- Mi corazón sigue siendo tuyo --

_**Bueno, espero que les aya gustado el capitulo!!**_

_**Un poquito de drama hacia falta...**_

_**Bueno eso, Bye!!**_

_**Cuidense y comenten para que pongan el proximo capitulo.... ! Ojala sean varios ;)**_

**_Las adoros! BYE!_**


	43. Verdad

Mil perdones por no haber subido capitulo, pero estoy en vacaciones y sali,y no tube internet y poco tiempo para meterme a la laptop. Asique sorry. Fueron unas vacaciones inesperadas... Pero escribi mucho asique aqui va el capitulo! Thanks por sus comentarios

Te despertaste sin saber si era dia, noche, tarde... Te habias dormido en el suelo sin saber por cuanto tiempo.  
Te paraste y fuiste hacia la ventana, era de noche... pero no sabias que hora era.  
Querias salir de tu profundo dolor, querias ser libre, no saber nada de nadie, querias salir de ahi.  
Te pusiste tu chaqueta con la capucha y saliste de tu suite. Por suerte no habia nadie afuera... seguramente era bastante tarde.  
Bajaste por las escaleras lo mas rapido que pudiste y saliste del hotel.  
Caminaste por las desoladas calles, sin saber donde estabas, pero eso no te importaba ahora...  
Caminaste por muchas partes, llegaste a una especie de teatro en donde no habia nada, estaba cerrado seguramente...  
Sin saber como, pasaste algunas cercas y entraste, la puerta solo tenia un pestillo, que corriste facilmente.  
Entraste, el lugar se notaba que no lo habian abierto. Tenia un aspecto, viejo y dedenoso.  
Te sentante en el escenario recorriendo con la mirada el lugar.  
Te levantaste y entraste a la parte de camarines. Viste que habian instrumentos... de todo tipo,partituras sin terminar, otras sin empezar, letras y papeles.  
Tomaste un guitarra, tocaste algo que son bastante melancolico.... y sin saber el porque, ni como, empezaste a tocar notas, junto mientras cantabas...  
Tus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas... seguiste tocando y escribiste mas canciones.  
Despuez de un prolongado tiempo...  
Saliste del lugar con los ojos bastante rojos y llorosos.  
Al salir, no supiste donde estabas, caminaste por algunas calles, pero terminaste mas perdida, asique te acercaste a un hombre y le preguntaste..  
- Sabe , donde queda el hotel Royal? (no me acuerdo como se llamaba)  
- oh, queda a unos kilometros de aqui, bastante lejos si esque quieres ir caminando o en un taxi...  
- gracias - dijiste sin prestarle mucha atencion a lo que te dijo despues.  
Seguiste caminando, el cansansio, te hacia sentir un gran dolor de extremidades y de cabeza, Estabas un poco mareada y te dolian los ojos y sentias una extra;a sensacion en la garganta, como un nudo doloroso - a causa de tanto llorar-.  
Buscaste en tus bolsillos algo de dinero, no tenias y tampoco querias caminar hacia el hotel.  
No sabias que hacer hasta que sentiste vibrar tu celular en el bolsillo.  
Lo sacaste, era Joe, miraste la pantalla un momento y cortaste, no querias hablar o mejor dicho hablar con alguien que tuviera alguna coneccion con la palabra Jonas.  
Y en ese momento se te cruzo por la mente Marty, buscaste su numero,pero no lo tenias, Maldicion! te dijiste , entonces te acordaste de la tarjetita que te habia dado el primer dia que lo conociste, buscaste en los bolsillos de tu pantalon, No estaba, en los de tu chaqueta y... la encontraste. Suspiraste de alivio.  
Marcaste, casi desesperadamente su numero y llamaste.  
Sono un pitido, 2,3,4, y contesto.  
- SI? - contesto el  
- aah, Hola Marty, soy yo, _______ - dijiste en un hilo de voz  
-oh, hola , que ocurre??- pregunto medio preocupado por el tono de tu voz  
- eeh, esque estoy perdida y por lo que se, estoy a varios kilometros del hotel y no tengo dinetro para un taxi, me... podrias venir a buscar? - dijiste con una dolida voz  
- claro, claro, pero dime donde estas, cual es el nombre de la calle en que te encuentras?  
- eem... - miraste el nombre de la calle- Estoy en la avenida coneccticut con la calle south al lado de... un restaurante de comida italiana.  
- aah, ok, ok se donde es, estoy alli en unos minutos... esperame - dijo y corto  
Te sentaste en la vereda a esperarlo, pensamientos iban y venian en tu cabeza, haciendo que el tiempo se te hiciera eterno, pues no querias pensar... eso.  
Y sin darte cuenta cuanto tiempo paso, Marty llego.  
Se bajo y tu sin saber el porque lo abrazaste, necesitabas eso, el correspondio tu abrazo aunque se le notaba que estaba confundido.  
Marty te abrio la puerta del Jeep y te subiste. |  
En el camino...  
- Que ocurrio _______? - te dijo Marty preocupado  
- Es que... esque, Nicholas, el, Miley y...y yo...- dijiste entre sollozos casi ahogandote  
- Tranquila, tranquila, no te preocupes linda, todo va a estar bien... pero no se que es lo que pasa... si tu quieres contarme, yo te escucho - dijo con una sonrisa de consuelo paternal, aunque no era tu padre  
- Es que - tomaste aire- es que lo que paso fue que nicholas me engano... - dijiste terminando en un susurro  
- que?, pero que nicholas, de quien me hablas?  
- lo que paso fue que nicholas .... Le contaste todo acerca de quien era, lo que habia pasado y todo, todo sin perder detalle, la verdad te estabas desahogando y contandole para que entendiera a la vez  
- oh, no puedo creer que ese chico alla hecho eso..., creo que el de verdad te ama, y miley seguramente lo beso...  
- pero, por que piensas eso?  
- lo que pasa es que yo conosco a miley cyrus....  
- que??, como que la conoces, de donde?  
- mira, tu sabes que soy chofer y yo fui chofer de ella hace algunos meses...  
- y, por que piensas que de verdad miley fue la que beso a, nick?  
- por que Miley, es digamos... no se si una mala persona, pero es bastante fria y superficial, digo... es muy vanidosa...y si algo no es como ella quiere, es capaz de hacer lo que sea por conseguirlo... y en ese entonces, que yo era su chofer, sin querer, escuche una conversacion que tenia Miley con... con, creo que era una amiga de ella.. se llamaba... Mandy, si eso, Mandy..  
Bueno, ibamos en la limosina de miley, hacia una conferencia y conciertos o algo asi, Miley y Mandy iban conversando y no se habian percatado que la ventana que separa a las cabinas de la limosina estaba bajada...  
- no, estoy segura que esa tiene algo con el... no puede ser, no el esta enamorado de mi! - decia Miley enojada  
- pero Miley, que piensas hacer... a demas dijiste que ellos habian dicho que eran amigos.. solo eso - decia mandy en tono de reproche  
- No, conosco a Nick, y esa mirada, la miraba de una forma muy.. nose, rara... digo, no la miraba como una "amiga" - dijo marcando las comillas con sus dedos- La miraba como... como si ella fuera el centro de el mundo, de su mundo... ni siquiera a mi me miraba de esa forma!! - decia miley enfurecida  
- bueno... entonces, que piensas hacer.. digo , creo que Nick ya te olvido, el ya no te quiere  
- No digas eso!! - dijo tomandola del hombro- eso no es sierto y... hare lo que sea para separarlos y que el vuelva a estar conmigo, lo que sea - decia miley en un tono que daba miedo  
- bueno si eso piensas, Entonces tendras que pensar algo para poder separar a Nick de ella  
y en eso se dio cuenta de que yo estaba mirando por el espejo retrovisor, se enojo y subio el vidrio y me miro amenazadoramente. Dos semanas despues me habian despedido y la verdad agradeci que lo hicieran, por que realmente no la aguantaba mas.

Derrepente todo en tu cabeza dio un inesperado click, todo encajaba perfectamente con lo que marty habia escuchado...  
- entonces, entonces, Miley iso esto para que yo peliara con Nick y nos separaramos!!? - dijiste sorprendida y enojada a la vez- Como no me lo dijiste Marty!? - le gritaste  
- lo siento _____, no sabia que eras tu la que miley trataba y llamaba "esa" - dijo con cara culpable  
- lo... lo siento Marty, disculpame... no debi gritarte.. es que, no puedo creerlo - dijiste terminando en un susurro  
- entonces.. que piensas hacer?  
- nose... digo, se que Miley seguramente fue la que lo beso, pero que pasa si el ya no me ama, si el quiere volver con miley, o si el le siguio el besoo??  
- no creo que aya pasado eso carino, no lo creo... el te ama y de verdad creo que esta enamorado de ti - dijo Marty consolandote  
- mm... no lo se, quisas esta enojado porque yo no confie en el y ya no me quiere hablar mas o o, ya no quiere nada conmigo - dijiste entre sollozos- no quiero que pase eso... yo lo amo y no me quiero separar de el- dijiste ahora llorando  
- tranquila, tranquila, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo - dijo abrazandote de forma paternal- y si quieres, puedes quedarte en mi casa para que pienses y razones mejor si?  
- no quiero ser un estorbo marty - dijiste apenada  
- no lo eres linda.. y nunca lo seras, de verdad, eres como mi hija y no quiero verte sufrir si?  
- esta bien, gracias, gracias de verdad - dijiste abrazandolo

A los minutos llegaron a el departamento de Marty, era peque;o, pero bastante acogedor. Tenia todo lo necesario y suficiente para vivir de una buena manera y feliz.  
Entraste...  
- ponte comoda hija - te dijo Marty cari;osamente  
- ok, gracias. - dijiste en un susurro con la voz ahogada  
Te acomodaste en el sillon y Marty encendio la tv, estaban dando videos musicales, no les tomaste mucha atencion, la verdad te debatias en que hacer...  
Marty estaba en la cocina, haciendo un par de chocolates calientes para ambos.  
Al salir te lo entrego y tu le agradeciste y lo bebiste sin decir ni una palabra...  
- no tienes sue;o? - te dijo  
- Que? ah? - dijiste saliendo de tus pensamientos - digo... eh, no, es decir, que hora es?  
- son las 7:30 de la ma;ana linda... - te dijo MArty  
- Guaau, y a que hora te llame???, estabas durmiendo?, lo siento de verdad! - dijiste apenada  
- no te preocupes  
- lo siento, de verdad, y ahora mejor, anda a dormir o seguir durmiendo Marty, yo me quedo aqui en tu sillon - dijiste  
- Que?, no no te preocupes, tengo una habitacion extra, ahi puedes dormir  
- eem...  
- aaii, tranquila hija, no te preocupes, ven acompa;ame

Te dirigio hasta una pieza en donde habia una cama de 1 plaza, un velador y una peque;a television al frente, decorada con cuadros de multiples colores y las murallas eran de un color durazno claro, parecido a un color piel.

- gracias - dijiste con verdadera sinceridad  
- de nada, y ahora deja de pensar y trata un poco de dormir, te hace falta, descanza... Tienes mucho tiempo para poder pensar si?  
- esta bien  
- Buenas noches... o mejor buenos sue;os  
- ejeje, igual. y disculpame - dijiste nuevamente  
- tranquila, tranquila, todo esta bien, de verdad... Solo promete que intentaras descanzar si?  
- lo prometo  
- gracias, dulces sue;os - te dijo Marty y salio de la habitacion.  
Tu te sacaste las zapatillas converse que traias, la chaqueta y otro sweeter delgado que traias abajo, quedando en una simple sudadera de mangas 3/4.  
Te sacaste los pantalones y te acostaste en la cama.  
y sin saber nada mas, caiste rendida y te quedaste completamente dormida.

Denuevo perdon por no subir estos diaas y semanas!! Lo siento, pero no pude...

_Lo recompensare, lo juro!  
Manana subo otro capitulo, porque es muy tarde y mi mama seguro viene a retarme...  
Comenten Pliis! Las Adorooo!!  
__Bienvenidas Nueva(s) lectoras! Perdoname por no subir, soy asi casi siempre. Mi vida es un poco alocada! :) 3_

_Por cierto! El "drama" no durara mucho, aunque mas adelante se viene denuvo! (Y) ;)_


	44. Angustiada

_Lo prometido es deuda! Sorry por subir un poco tarde, estube ocupadita con los deberes ya que no se que le dio a mi mama77 pero ahora si lo subo!  
__Aqui es capitulo! ojala les guste :) ;)_

Ibas directo al hotel,donde Nick para hablar con el.  
Llegabas y te lo encontrabas en el salon, lo abrazabas pero el te apartaba, tu lo miraste confundida...  
- todo acabo, por tu culpa, ya no te nescesito... por que sabes?, me di cuenta que sigo amando a Miley  
- que? pero...  
En eso llegaba Miley, se tomaban de las manos y se iban, Miley te miraba triunfante, mientras tu llorabas y salias corriendo del hotel...  
Corrias y corrias sin saber a donde, como habia pasado ya.... hace unos dias.  
De rrepente, no te dabas cuenta y cruzaste una calle, pero no viste que venia un autobus. Sentiste que iba hacia ti y con un fuerte estruendo chocaba contra tu cuerpo...

Cuando, despertaste sobresaltada y con la cara empapada de sudor, como en las peliculas y con lagrimas en tus mejillas...  
Recordaste que estabas en la casa de Marty, suspiraste, todo habia sido tan real, el sue;o parecia tan real... pero no, habias tomado una decision y no dejarias que un tonto sue;o cambiara las cosas.

Saliste de la cama, miraste tu reloj, eran las 3 de la tarde aproximadamente. Te sorprendiste, habias dormido bastante.  
Tomaste tu pantalon y te lo pusiste...  
Saliste de la habitacion, Marty estaba en la cocina lavando algo. Se volteo al sentirte.  
- oh, hola linda, como dormiste? - te dijo con una dulce sonrisa  
- oh, muy bien... no sabia que era tan tarde guau, dormi mucho  
- te hacia falta, que bueno que ayas descanzado  
- si... mm donde esta el ba;o?  
- oh, por el pasillo a la derecha  
- como no lo supe - dijiste entre risas obviada por la respuesta, era demaciado tipico  
- y si quieres puedes banarte, en el mueble del bano hay toallas  
- ok, gracias - dijiste y fuiste hacia el bano

Entraste al bano y sacaste las toallas del mueble y te diste una ducha.  
Al salir te pusiste la misma ropa, despues en el hotel te ba;arias y cambiarias ropa.

Saliste del ba;o, ya vestida y lista.  
Marty estaba calentandote comida.  
- que tal tu ducha?  
- Genial - dijiste relajada  
- ise pasta, espero que te guste  
- oh, gracias y seguro que me gusta  
- bien. - dijo Marty riendo

Te dio el plato y tu comiste, estaba realmente rica la comida. Aunque metida en tus pensamientos solo mascabas por inercia. Converzaste un poco con Marty de lo que hibas a ser y de cosas sin tanta importancias.  
Terminaste de almorzar y....

- y ahora? - te dijo Marty- que piensas hacer primero?  
- creo... creo que ire al hotel - dijiste media indecida  
- bien, Vamos - dijo con una calida sonrisa  
-ok, gracias - dijiste y salieron de depto

Ambos se subieron al Jeep y se dirigieron al Hotel...

AL llegar miraste el hotel con panico.  
- Tranquila - te dijo Marty con una mano en tu hombro - todo saldra bien  
- suspiraste tratando de calmarte- bien... gracias por todo. De verdad, aveces pienso que tu deberias ser padre, mi papa. quisas  
- sonrio de manera paternal - quisas no lo sea de sangre pero... estare para ti siempre que me necesites y sere tu padre sustituto su asi lo deseas - dijo lo ultimo riendo -  
- sonreiste de manera tierna - gracias - dijiste en un susurro y lo volviste a abrazar -  
- de nada y ahora anda, todo saldra bien, ya lo veras... - te dijo con un tono que logro calmarte -

Te bajaste del Jeep y entraste al hotel, no habia nadie conocido, Subiste en el ascensor hasta tu piso y fuiste a la pieza de Nick, ibas a tocar, pero no, mejor ibas a tu suite primero.

Entraste a tu suite, todo estaba igual como lo habias dejado, entraste al bano y te arreglaste y cambiaste de ropa.

Saliste de tu suite despues de varios" calmate " y "todo va a salir bien", al parecer tu calma no duro mucho. Y tus palabras no ayudaron demaciado.

Fuiste a la suite de Nick, tocaste algunas veces y no abria... a lo mejor no estaba te dijiste, abriste desde la manilla y se abrio. estaba abierto? te peguntaste - que raro...  
Entraste, estaba todo oscuro, desondenado, habian cosas tiradas por todas partes, era un verdadero desatre, te asustaste, parecia que alguien hubiera entrado a robar a revlver las cosas... Recorriste la habitacion pero no encontrabas a Nick... fuiste al bano... abriste la puerta y viste a Nick tirado en el piso inconciente.  
- Niick! - gritaste mientras te arrodillabas a su lado, trataste de que despertara pero no lo hacia.  
Te paraste y fuiste corriendo a la suite de Joe por las escaleras...  
Tocaste deseperadamente la puerta.  
- Que pasa?? - dijo molesto - _____!! volvistee! que  
- Niick , el esta tira-raado en su-su suite!! esta inconciente!! - dijiste deseperada mientras llorabas  
- Quee?  
Agarraste su mano y fueron corriendo a la suite de Nick.  
Entraron y Joe trato de despertar a Nick  
- tiene una baja, trae su insulina!! - grito  
- ok  
Fuiste a su velador, ya que ahi guardaba su insulina. La sacaste con las manos temblorosas y volviste al ba;o.  
Se la entregaste a Joe, el la tomo y junto dos liquidos de los frascos y se la inyecto a Nick en el brazo. Pero Nick no despertaba.  
- Ay que llevarlo a un hospital, pero no podemos llamar a la ambulancia, seria demaciado, llama a alguien  
-OK - marcaste a Marty, el seguia afuera asique subio enseguida.

Entre Joe y Marty tomaron a Nick y lo llevaron al estacionamiento, e donde no habia nadie. Salieron por otra puera en donde nadie se dio cuenta.  
Lo metieron al Jeep y se subieron.  
Tu y Nick iban atras y Joe con Marty adelante.  
Nick iba recostado a lo largo del asientoy su cabeza estaba recostada en tus piernas.  
Tu llorabas y acariciabas su cabello.  
A los minutos llegaron a un hospital. Fueron a urgencias y lo bajaron con ayuda de otros enfermeros. Nadie se dio cuenta de que era Nick.

Entraron corriendo, Nick iba en una camilla y lo llevaron a la sala, en donde le conectaban aparatos y maquinas.  
Los isieron salir a los tres.  
Tu llorabas como nunca, ahora si que llorabas, tenias miedo, pena y culpabilidad.  
Joe se acerco a ti y te abrazo. Algo que nesecitabas.  
Joe te trataba de calmar, pero no servia de mucho.  
Al rato llego Kevin y Demi.  
Todos trataban de consolarte, tu te sentias culpable como nunca en la vida lo habias hecho.

- todo es culpa mia - decias una y otra vez  
- no es asi ____, esto solo paso, no fue culpa tuya... tranquila cari;o. todo va a estar bien, lo prometo - te decia Kevin mientras te abrazaba.

Pasaron las horas y no habia se;al de nick ni de alguien que les dijera como estaba.

Tu estabas sentada en el suelo apoyada contra la pared, llorando, aunque quisas tenias los ojos tan secos que solo sollozabas. Demi estaba a tu lado abrazandote y apoyandote, mientras te consolaba.

En eso salio un doctor..  
- Familiares de Nicholas Jonas - dijo el doctor con una voz ronca  
- Aqui! - dijeron todos mientras se acercaban apresuradamente al doctor.  
- que, quepaso? - dijo Joe  
- como esta? - dijiste sollozando  
- eem, pudimos estabilizarlo, esta mejor. Creo que varios factores le han afectado ultimamente, por sobre todo su autoestima y tambien no se habia inyectado la insulina en todo el dia... o quisas no se las inyecto todas. La verdad no se como a logrado aguntar tanto... Por ahora solo queda esperar...  
- lo podemos pasar a ver? - dijo Kevin con su tipico aire de seriedad y tranquilidad  
- mm... por ahora no, cuando este un poco mejor ya que necesitmos observarlo un poco. Por ahora esta en observaciones, pero dependiendo como mejore pueden pasar a verlo, como dije, quisas en un par de horas.  
- gracias - dijeron Kevin y Joe al unisono

Tu fuiste a sentarte en el lugar que estabas anteriormente. Y sin saber como ni cuando, te dormiste...

Despertaste, estabas acunada en los brazos de Joe  
, en los asientos.  
- Estas despierta?  
- si... y nick?  
- Kevin esta con el.. quieres pasar a verlo?  
- cuanto tiempo paso? - dijiste sorprendida ignorando la pregunta de Joe  
- algunsas horas... crei que tu tambien estabas inconciente jeje  
- tonto - dijiste con una sonrisa  
En eso salio Kevin

- kevin, como esta?  
- esta mucho mejor, tranquila. Vas a entrar?  
- asentiste -  
- ok, es la sala 126  
- bien.  
Entraste a la sala con cuidado, para no hacer ruido... y lo viste ahi, acostado en la cama con maquinas por todos lados, se te partio el corazon en mil pedazos.

Te acercaste a el mientras tus ojos se volvian a llenar de lagrimas...  
Acariciaste su pelo y su rostro con delicadeza.  
- Bebe.... - dijiste sollozando- tienes que despertar... - dijiste mientras mas lagrimas salian de tus ojos- que haria sin ti..., perdoname, se que no fue culpa tuya... todo esto es culpa mia... de verdad lo siento, de verdad, perdoname, te amo mas que a nada en el mundo, tienes que despertar si? Porque.... yo, yo no se que hago sin ti..., perdon, todo esto es mi culpa.... - decias mientras entrelazabas tu mano con la de el - te amo - dijiste y te acercaste a sus labios, y los besaste con suma delicadeza.  
Lo abrazaste mientras llorabas.... Estuviste unos minutos asi, te separaste de el y besaste su mejilla. Lo miraste y besaste sus labios nuevamente.  
- perdoname, todo esto es mi culpa - le dijiste  
- nada, es, tu.. culpa.  
Miraste a Nick y habia despertado...  
- Nick? - lo abrazaste con cuidado- Nick... yo  
Te acallo con un beso, tu se lo seguiste obviamente, extra;abas sus besos como nunca... sus caricias, lo extra;abas a el. Fue un beso largo y tierno, un beso lindo que de alguna manera decia lo mucho que te amaba. El beso duro mucho, pero te separaste para mirarle.  
- Lo siento - dijiste  
- yo lo siento - dijo con voz un poco ahogada  
Lo abrazaste y lloraste en su pecho.... no podias creer que habias desconfiado de el, haberlo odiado por un segundo... no lo creias posible.  
- no llores... - te dijo - mientras buscaba tus labios. Los encontro y te volvio a besar... De la misma forma, pero mas apasionado, como si hace a;os que no lo hiciera.  
- Te amo - te dijo.  
En eso entro el doctor...  
- Nicholas! veo que despertaste... que bien. NEcesito revisarte asique... - te miro-  
- Ok.. - ibas a salir pero Nick agarro tu mano, lo miraste - voy a estar afuera. - te miro dudando, te apreto la mano y la solto.

Saliste de la sala con un sonrisa radiante.

- Que paso? - dijo Joe  
- Desperto! - dijiste emocionada  
- Genial! - dijeron al unisono los demas - que bueno!

Pasaron algunos minutos y el doctor volvio a salir.

- chicos, Nicholas podra irse manana. Quiero estar seguro de que esta bien... pero pueden pasar a verlo todos si quieren.  
- gracias - dijeron todos

- ve tu ____, creo que Nick quiere estar mas contigo que con nosotros - dijo entre risas- seguro que nos hecha si entramos nosotros y no tu  
- mm... bien - dijiste, aunque sonaba mas como una pregunta  
- no te preocupes... - dijo Kevin con su tono tranquilizador

Le sonreiste y volviste a entrar a la pieza.

Al entrar Nick estaba mirando hacia la ventana, sonrio al sentirte.

- Como estas?  
- estoy bien - dijo con un tono relajado - pero no quiero hablar de eso...  
- y de que quieres hablar? - dijiste un poco nerviosa  
- quiero... que me perdones por que te hice sufrir, apesar de que... de verdad yo no la bese, te hise sufrir y eso jamas me lo perdonaria en la vida. Es algo de lo que estoy realmente arrepentido... - dijo con un tono realmente abatido  
- tu no tuviste culpa....- dijiste interrumpiendo  
- no, si la tengo por que te hice... llorar , pensaste que yo te habia enga;ado, que yo te habia defraudado...y que no te amaba. Eso nunca en la vida pasara, te amo mas que a mi vida y... esos dias que no estuve contigo fueron algo... nose, lo peor del mundo, jamas me habia sentido tan mal, culpable... y miserable. Pense que te habia perdido para siempre y que jamas volverias a confiar en mi, jamas volverias a... estar conmigo. Me sentia realmente mal y... bueno, estas fueron las concecuencias - dijo soltando una risa de mala gana.  
- no es cierto... todo esto es po mi culpa... si no fuera por mi - dijiste mientras tus ojos se ponian llorosoz  
- no cari;o, no llores... no quiero que sufras ni verte sufrir, te amo, eso nunca lo olvides, tu eres mi vida y nada de esto es tu culpa, nada si? - dijo mientras tomaba tu rostro entre las manos y te volvia a abrazar - Te amo, nunca lo olvides y nunca en la vida me perdonare esto por lo que te hise pasar.... y entiendo que tu, no quieras estar, con...migo - dijo esto ultimo con un gran dolor en sus ojos y su tono de voz  
- ni lo sue;es... todo esto ya paso y te amo demaciado para separarme de ti, ademas.... no te vas a librar tan facil de mi - dijiste entre risas  
- eso espero, espero que nunca me pueda librar de ti - dijo acariciando tu rostro  
- Te amo - le dijiste mirandolo a los ojos  
- y yo a ti - te dijo y se volvieron a besar, ahora en un beso dulce, muy dulce y tierno. Un beso lleno de amor,un beso largo, e el que sus labios se amoldaban como si fueran perfectos para el otro, sus labios se movian acorde al otro.

Fin.... del cap xd

**_Bueno! Ojala les haya gustadoo!! _**

**_Las adoro Byee!_**

**_Comenten paa el proximo capituloo!_**


	45. Nueva cancion!

Bueno chicas, aqui otro capitulo! _Enjoy!_

- No creo que esto sea bueno para tu salud - dijiste separandote de sus labios y riendote  
- Que importa - te dijo riendo, y tomo tu cara en sus manos para volver a besarte, mientras tu te tratabas de safar, aunque sin esfuerzo-  
- Basta nick - dijiste riendo pegada a sus labios - yaa - reiste, tratando de separarte de el...  
* En eso entro el doctor...  
- eem - dijiste separandote de Nick avergonzada...  
- no te preocupes - dijo el doctor sonriendo, mientras revisaba algunos papeles y unos examenes de Nicholas.

El doctor pregunto a Nick como se sentia y le hiso algunas otras pruebas para determinar su estado y en conclusion determino que podia irse manana en la manana. Nick acepto a reganadientes ya que se queria ir, pero obviamente tenia que quedarse por su bien.

Ahora te allabas en la camilla junto a Nick recostada en su pecho, en silencio, pero no era de ese silencio incomodo, era ese silencio en que cada cual esta metido en sus pensamientos...

Hace un rato se habian ido los chicos, despues de que todos entraron a ver a Nick y estuvieron un buen rato conversando...  
Tu te quisiste quedar con Nick..., solo era una noche y no querias pasar sola en tu suite sabiendo que el estaba aqui, querias separarte de el.

EStuvieron un rato conversando de cosas triviales y ahora se allaban asi. Metidos en sus pensamientos.  
Nick jugaba con un mechon de tu pelo y tu... tenias la vista perdida en la ventana de la pieza.

- en que piensas?  
- - en... nada, no lo se, no tengo por ahora pensamientos en mi cabeza, solo... nose, es raro. Es como si mi cabeza estuviera hueca. Digamos que... pienso lo que veo.  
- mmm - asintio - Ocurre algo?  
- por que tanta pregunta?  
- no se... estas muy callada, eso es raro... - dijo riendo  
- Heey! - le diste un golpezito en el hombro - eso es una indirecta? , estas insinuando algo?? - no - dijo riendo  
- bien, entonces no te hablo mas - dijiste dandote la vuelta y dandole la espalda a Nick, haciendote la enojada  
- No... - te dijo abrazandote por la cintura e iso un movimiento rapido, quedando el encima tuyo, pero sin cargar su peso en ti - Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo - te decia rapidamente mientras te daba besos por toda la cara - Lo siento, no es cierto, solo bromeaba princesa  
- Como me dijiste?  
- princesa? por que?  
- mm.. eso suena lindo cuando tu lo dices - dijiste sonriendole tiernamente  
- Eso es porque tu eres mi princesa... - dijo susurrandote en el oido  
_Besaste su cuello y acariciaste su cabello suavemente mientras el besaba desde tu mejilla hasta tu barbilla, subiendo a tu boca. Entonces sus labios presionaron muy suavemente los tuyos y tu lo atrajiste hacie ti, con los labios entreabiertos para respirar su aliento embriagador._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Pasaron algunos dias...._ **

**_Por supuesto, Nick habia salido ya de el hospital y ningun medio se habia dado cuenta, por suerte, todo paso desapercibido.  
Por otra parte, la pelicula habia terminado de grabarse completa. Las chicas te habian invitado a una pijamada de despedidal, donde todas la pasaron genial y en parte, se conocieron mejor.  
Y despuez de empacar y terminar todo,volvieron a su casa en Los angeles,Calfornia. Y tu te habias ido con los chicos y quisas en algunos dias volverias a tu casa...O quisas te quedarias un tiempo con ''ellos'', si esque sabes a o que me refiero.  
Por ahora los chicos ni la banda en si tenian mucho trabajo,solo unos pocos conciertos. El unico mas ocupado era Nick, quien preparaba su disco solista con bastante trabajo. En algunas ocasiones ayudabas a Nick en cosas de su disco. Pero casi estaba terminado por lo que tenian tiempo libre de sobra._**

Estabas jugando al pin pon con Nick...

- uno mas y te gano - dijiste burlandote  
- mmm.. ya veremos - te dijo Nick entornando los ojos  
Nick hiso un punto  
- JA! uno y te gano - dijo nick  
- mm.. ya veremos - repetiste  
siguieron jugando y.... Joe grita tu nombre, te volteaste y Nick hiso el punto.  
- JA! Te gane - dijo Nick  
- OH! no es justoo!, Joe me despisto...

A lo lejos Joe se carcajeaba con fuerza...

-ooh, Joe vas a moriir! - le gritaste  
el vio tu cara y salio corriendo  
- Ven! , no corras! - gritaste divertida mientras lo perseguias por el gran jardin trasero... Corrieron un poco hasta que lo alcanzaste y te tiraste sobre el, estabas sobre su espalda tirandole el pelo...  
- Aaah! no, mi pelo!! MAMA! - grito Joe  
- Tu. me. hiciste. perder! - le decias mientras golpeabas su brazo y el trataba de safarze.  
- aaah, me duelee, lo siento!  
- no sirve un lo siento. ya perdii y ahora tu lo pagaras - decias con voz malvada  
- noo, ______, basta, me duele, mi cabello, lo arruinaras!, hago lo que tu me digas!  
- de verdad? - Paraste de golpe.  
- si, si, de verdad!  
- mm... esta bien. Pero juralo - dijiste mientras lo apuntabas.  
- aahu, si, si lo juro, peroo sueltame!  
- bien. - dijiste, lo soltaste y te paraste, al igual que Joe.  
Joe se sovaba la cabeza y los brazos.  
- tienes la mano pesada - dijo sobandose  
- bueno prometiste que harias lo que yo te dijera y lo cumpliras  
- estaa bien....  
- entonces, quiero.... que despistes a Nick cuando yo este jugando  
- mm ok  
- y quiero que me traigas... jugo! - dijiste riendote  
- que? tendre que ser tu sirviente??? - dijo  
- Asi es... asique ya te dije y te demoras demaciado - dijiste aplaudiendo para que se apurara  
- aaggrr, esta bien. Odio que aveces te parescas tanto a Nick - dijo y se fue a buscar tu jugo, tu te reiste.  
- jaja, pense que no lo haria - dijiste para ti misma mientras te sentabas en una banca  
- Que cosa? - te dijo en el oido  
_- Pegaste un saltito_ - Creo que eso de asustarme se esta haciendo una costumbre Nick - dijiste riendo  
- lo siento - dijo dandote un beso en la mejilla y sentandose a su lado - que paso con Joe?? - dijo riendo  
- ooh, a es que sera mi sirviente, y pense que no lo haria... pero lo hiso, asique un par de horas estara bien  
- jajja, seguro que le estabas tirando el pelo cierto?  
- si... jajaja, ya sabes como es - dijiste recostandote a lo largo de la banca apoyando tu cabeza en las piernas de Nick  
- si... yo tambien he hecho eso - dijo riendo  
- de verdad? jajjjaaja por eso dijo que eramos parecidos  
- como?  
- bueno, realmente dijo "Odio que aveces te parescas tanto a Nick" - dijiste en una pobre imitacion de la voz de Joe  
- jajaa... bueno, no se si seremos totalmente parecidos, tu eres totalmente perfecta  
- te reiste - Nick... - dijiste media avergonzada  
- te sonrio con una sonrisa torcida que te derretia por completo - Te amo princesa - y te dio un beso en la frente  
En eso llego Joe con el jugo y una cara de nino pequeno enojado  
- te reiste al ver la expresion de su cara - oh joseph, muchas gracias....- dijiste con voz elegante tomando el jugo y dejandolo a un lado -  
- jaja, muy graciosa - dijo enfurrunado  
- Te quiero! - le dijiste riendo - ok, ya nada mas, solo bromeaba... no eres mi sirviente. No pense que serias tan idio-...- te miro feo - , bueno no pense que lo harias... :D  
- ... ok pero lo de -  
- callate! - le gritaste con cara de "muy discreto"  
- oh, cierto, bueno yo me voy.... - entro a la casa  
- de que me perdi? - pregunto Nick curioso  
- ooh, nada... eso solo...em nada.  
- _______? que planeas? -  
- nada, nada. olvidalo - dijiste tratando de cambiar el tema  
- mm... esta bien 77  
le diste un beso fugaz en los labios - oye, me debes una revancha -_ dijiste apuntandolo estornando los ojos_  
- Jajajaja, claro que no, yo gane  
- No es cierto!, yo iba a ganar pero Joe me despisto  
- Si claro... como digas, de todas formas gane - _dijo presumiendo_  
_- Lo miraste feo -_  
- esta bien.. lo que quieras _- dijo rodando los ojos_  
- quiero una revancha  
- bueno, pero voy a ganar de todas formas - dijo  
_- le pegaste en el brazo -  
_- aauch!... solo bromeaaba - dijo divertido  
- muy gracioso - _dijiste mirandolo feo  
Se rio y te dio un beso en los labios.  
__Siguieron conversando y bromeando entre ustedes. Paso un rato y ya estaba atardeciendo...  
Tu estabas ahora sentada en las piernas de Nick acurrucada en su pecho...  
Estuvieron un rato asi y sin darte cuenta te quedaste dormida.  
__  
_- ______ , ______ - T_e susurraba alguien moviendote un poco -  
_- mmm? - _dijiste sin prestar mucha atencion  
_- despierta, se esta anocheciendo  
- mmha - _asentiste sin moverte_  
- ______.... princesa, despierta - _Te dijo otra vez_  
_- Suspiraste y abriste los ojos somnolientamente -_  
- que hora es? - _dijiste con la voz un poco ronca, carraspeaste._  
- como las 8 o 9  
- huh... bien - _dijiste levantandote y bostezando -  
_- entremos, esta haciendo frio - _dijo tomando tu mano_

_Entraron a la casa y comieron algo, estuvieron conversando entre ustedes y bromeando como siempre Joe era el que hacia eso junto ti.  
Al terminar...._  
- acompaname - _te dijo Nick con aire de pregunta_  
- mm bueno.. - _dijiste con una expresion confundida_

_(Desde ahora - con letra cursiva - narras tu)_

_Nick tomo mi mano y me llevo a su habitacion, suponia que me queria mostrar algunas de sus canciones o algo respecto a su disco... O quisas decirme algo, realmente no suponia mucho.  
Entre y me sente en la cama...  
- que ocurre nick? - pregunte dubitativa  
- aam, solo te quiero mostrar algunas canciones - dijo sin mostrar alguna expresion  
- bien - le dije sonriendo, me preguntaba que canciones, pues me las habia mostrado todas.  
El saco su guitarra y algunos papeles que suponia que eran las letras o algo.  
Se sento a mi lado, me miro y comenzo a tocar...._

_- ht*tp://w*ww.  
y__ou__tube.c*om__/  
watch?v=1yX6Qy4zyw8&feature=related__- (**quitar todos los ***** y juntar todo) _

_no entendia lo que me queria decir con la cancion.... Yo lo amaba. Estaba confundida, que queria demostrar?  
Era una situacion extrana, sobre todo por la razon de que ambos estabamos enamorados del otro...  
La cancion era linda pero.. no entendia el porque de esa cancion...  
Lo mire confundida  
- no pienses eso - dijo como si pudiera leer mi mente - la cancion la escribi hace mucho tiempo... te gusta?  
- solo asenti con la cabeza - es... linda  
- cerro los ojos y suspiro - en verdad... la cancion la escribi hace tiempo, cuando teniamos como 12 o 13 anos...quisas menos,bueno, yo.. bueno... tu, emm...  
- Nick - dijiste tratando de que hablara  
- quiero decir que la escribi ese dia que nos ibamos de gira creo... porque recuerdas ese dia que nos cambiabamos de casa y estabamos muy apurados porque teniamos que grabar el primer disco y giras y miles de cosas..?  
- mm... si - dije recordando-  
Lo recordaba como si no fuera hace mucho..._

_La mudanza terminaba de llevar las pocas cosas que les quedaban en la casa...  
Los chicos me abrazaban una y otra vez, no queria que se fueran de la ciudad a vivir a otro lugar ni tampoco otra vida, pero no podia ser egoista, ellos debian hacer realidad sus sue;o... y sabia que les iba ir de lo mejor.  
Pero era triste, ya no podria verlos todos los dias ni bromear y hacer nuestras estupideces en la casa... y seria bastante dificil verlos, pero sabia que no me olvidarian, y eso me contentaba un poco...  
- Te voy a extra;ar - me decia Joe abrazandome  
- yo tambien... bueno a todos - les dije abrazando a cada uno  
- y nosotros...  
- cuidate _____, te queremos - dijo abrazandome  
- y yo a ustedes - les dijiste  
- chicos es hora de irnos... - dijo Paul  
- bien - dijeron tristes  
- no chicos, su sue;o porfin se hara realidad, ya veran que van a tener miles de fans por todo el mundo  
- gracias  
- oiegaan!, pero yo sere la numero uno si?  
- clar que si, siempre - dijeron al unisono  
- bueno... ya vayanse que no quiero que se retrasen por mi culpa  
- bueno... - dijeron  
-los quiero  
- eeemm ____ quiero decirte algo - dijo mirandome- a solas - dijo mirando a los chicos  
- bueno, nos vamos - y se fueron a ayudar  
- _____... - suspiro - esque yo te queria decir... que... tu, tu... em... tu me...  
- Ya ahi que irnos chicos! - grito paul desde la van  
- ya nick, en otro momento me lo dices - le sonrei y le di un beso en la mejila - cuidate, te quiero  
- yo igual - me abrazo y se fue con expresion frustrada  
Los chicos volvieron, se depidieron con un beso en mi mejilla, se subieron a la camioneta y se fueron...._

_- que se supone que me ibas a decir?? - le pregunte confundida  
-bueno... te iba a decir que... tu... que tu... -dijo como si se avergonzara de algo  
- Nick - le dije para que hablara ya, me ponia nerviosa  
- suspiro- es que.... bueno te iba a decir que, que tu me gustabas  
- procesaste la informacion mas lentamente de lo debido - guuau, no me esperaba eso - le sonrei  
- me sonrio con esa sonrisa torcida que mas me gustaba y se encojio de hombros tiernamente  
- es bastante tierno....  
- bueno, y en parte por mi enfermedad tambien... realmenten la cancion habla de varias partes de mi vida... o novias, pero como sea, ahora le hise algunos arreglos y decidi ponerle algunos arreglos... Pero que ahora tengo a alguien que me ama de verdad - me dijo mirandome a los ojos de una manera especial  
- mm... me pregunto quien sera , puede que me ponga celosa si no soy yo - le dije cruzandome de brazos  
- mmm.. no lo se, tengo que probar si eres tu - dijo frunciendo los labios y entrecho los ojos  
- huh... y como? - dije  
- mm no se... quisas asi - me dijo y se acerco a mi y me dio un corto y dulce beso en los labios  
- mm.. quisas pueda intentarlo - le dije acercandome a el y besando su mejilla  
- asi no funciona - dijo rezongando  
Gire los ojos y me rei, me volvi a acercar a el y bese sus labios suavemente, al momento Nick me abrazo y me acerco mas a su cuerpo, para que no me separara de el. El beso se volvio mas consistente y apasionado, pero no de un modo "raro". Solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y el susurro de nuestros labios moviendose en sincronizacion... al igual que nuestros corazones, como si estuvieran conectados el uno al otro.  
Cuando ya el aliento me faltaba me separe de el y lo mire a los ojos... el estaba con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa tonta en su cara. Bese su garganta y un ligero escalofrio lo recorrio, y su boca busco la mia de nuevo. Con cuidado deje que la punta de mi lengua presionara contra sus labios... suspiro y nuestras lenguas se encontraron y juguetearon entre si.  
Me apego mas a el y por la posicion en que estabamos yo cai encima de el, pero no completamente... Nos reimos. Se acomodo mientras me seguia besando, y quedamos mas comodamente uno cerca del otro.  
La respiracion nuevamente era entecortada y nos detuvimos a respirar... sus ojos tenian un brillo especial.  
Le di un beso corto y me separe un poco de el...  
- y que me dices?  
- que cosa? - pregunto confundido  
me rei de su expresion  
- oh... - se rio tambien - claro que eres tu - dijo con su sonrisa torcida que amaba - pero quisas no me quedo tan claro... - dijo haciendose el tonto  
- no seas ambicioso - me rei de su cara  
- yo no soy ambicioso, lo que pasa es que me encantan tus besos - me dijo sonriendo a centimetros de mi cara  
solte una risita y toque su nariz con la mia. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y volvio a besarme de igual manera._

_Despues, nos pusimos a conversar sobre cosas sin gran importancia y seguimos bromeando entre nosotros...._

_- Que?, no fue asi! - le dije riendo  
- si si lo fue - dijo riendo conmigo  
- no... tu te caiste y Joe se rio de ti - le dije  
- no, se reia de ti, tu te resbalaste en la entrada  
- no! - me rei - no fue asi  
- si lo fue - seguia riendo  
- no! - yo igual reia  
- bueno.. bueno, no lo fue - dijo girando los ojos  
- Ja! siempre tengo la razon  
entrecerro los ojos - no me hagas enojar - dijo bromeando  
- y que si lo hago? - le dije estrechando los ojos  
- se encojio de hombros - pues quisas.... esto - se abalanzo ante mi y me empezo a hacer cosquillas en el estomago  
empeze a reir a carcajadas y a saltar como si me estuviera dando algo - yaa, basta - decia entre risas - porfavor - seguia riendo mas entrecortadamente con menos aire  
- que habias dicho? - pregunto Nick parando de hacerme cosquillas  
- tu.. tu ganas - solte una ultima carcajada y me restregue mis ojos llorozos de tanto reir...  
Lo mire y tenia una sonrisa triunfadora en su cara, agarre un cojin y comenze a golpearlo, aunque claro, no le hacia mucho dano y solo se reia de mi expresion media enojada...  
- eres un tonto - le decia mientras seguia golpeandolo en la espalda cerca del hombro  
- El solo seguia riendo  
Me canse de golpearlo y le arruge el ceno. Se acerco a mi y me dio un beso corto en los labios. Pero no le correspondi, la verdad queria hacerle sufrir un poco...  
Me iba dar un beso pero corri la cara. Estuve un momento haciendo eso...  
Refunfuno y me rei de el... Volvio a intentarlo y ahore le correspondi el beso. Era mas apasionado que las otras veces pero de una forma calida._

Al rato, seguimos hablando de cosas triviales y se iso tarde, asique me despedi de Nick y me fui a mi habitacion. Me puse la pijame, me lave los dientes y me dormi con una sonrisa en la cara.

**Bueno Girls! Espero que les aya gustado e capitulo! Es largo no? jejeje bueno, pensaba hacer una maraton.... Quieren?? Pero si quieren Comenteenme mucho mucho si? Dependiendo de cuantos comentarios ayan, vere cuantos capitulos habran.... quisas 3, 4,mas?  
Pero tienen que comentaar!! Asique... depende de ustedes!  
Por cierto, ahora la historia sera narrada por ustedes... lo quieren asi o como antes? Es decir, narrada por ustedes mismas o narrada por mi?  
Bueno ahi me responden! Las quieroo y adoro!  
Recuerden comentar si esque quieren Maraton!**


	46. Miedo?

_Fueron pasando los dias, las semanas hasta que llegaron los dias en que Nick tenia que terminar de grabar su disco y recientemente se habia dado a conocer que estaria en un nuevo proyecto... solo. _  
_Todos sorprendidos, pero felices por Nick lo apoyaban._

_En unas pocas semanas empezaria su gira y por ahora eran los dias en que pasaria tiempo con el... se suponia._  
_Por otra parte, yo, estaba buscando algun otro "trabajo" , pero no queria estar en Disney... lo habia estado pensando, y realmente no queria estar en disney, queria hacer esto por mi misma, con esfuerzo mio, aunque costara, pero queria encontrar una productora que apoyara mis canciones y composiciones, no que me tuvieran un contrato en el cual me decian cosas sobre mis canciones y hacer lo que quiero._  
_Lo habia estado conversando con mi papa, esa semana que estuvo en la casa de los Jonas._  
_Me decia que si, pero que era muy arriesgado y que quisas tendria que esperar y otras cosas._  
_Pero se decidio y me dijo que era posible si yo lo queria asi. Tendria que esforzarme, pero existia la posibilidad de que resultara._  
_Ademas el contrato, no me pedia nada mas, acerca de la actuacion en camp rock, lo otro se suponia que se tenia que firmar en algunos meses o algo asi. _  
_Pero ya no seria asi.... _  
_Tambien queria regresar a la escuela, aunque sonara loco, extraaba el colegio y mucho mas a mis amigos, que no habiamos perdido contacto, hablabamos por msn casi siempre y tambien por telefono._  
_ Asique empezaria regresando al colegio y ahi veria como pasaban las cosas... aunque quisas, tendria que estar algunos pocos meses en el colegio por que cuando se estrenara la pelicula... se volveria algo loco e incomodo. mmm... Algo se me ocurriria._

_Ahora estaba con Nick viendo una pelicula en mi habitacion, bueno en una de las habitaciones de la casa Jonas._  
_Y estabamos viendo "LA exorscista", claro a Nicholas se le habia ocurrido y yo acepte, pero realmente tenia miedo, y era bastante miedosa con ese tipo de peliculas... reales o que dicen ese tipo de cosas. Aunque no lo demostraba..._  
_Al terminar la pelicula, teniamos bastante sue;o asique le dije a Nick que se fuera a descanzar...._

_- Ya ve a dormir, descanza... estas muy cansado . - le dijiste dandole un beso _  
_me miro un momento dudando..._  
_- ya ve - le dije con una risita_  
_- duerme bien - me dio un beso en la frente_  
_- tu igual... - se dirigio a la puerta, pero se devolvio_  
_- que... - no me dejo terminar porque me dio un beso en los labios, me sonrio y salio de la habitacion..._  
_ Me rei y me acoste, apague la luz de la mesita de noche. (Ya estaba con el pijama puesto y con los dientes lavados)_  
_Y en ese momento me senti observada y que habia alguien en la pieza... Empezaba a sentirme aterrorizada, me tape con las sabanas completamente- como si eso sirviera de algo- pense - aah, que mas da.... _  
_Cerre los ojos y trate de dormirme, pero sentia sonidos, y sentia cosas, definitivamente me estaba asustando a mi misma... que estupidez. Pero pasaba._  
_Senti que alguien abria la puerta - por dios, si que estoy mal - pasos, pasos, mas cerca los pasos, alguien se acercaba... ok o estaba loca o era real..._  
_Se acerco y me toco el hombro _  
_- AH! - solte un grito ahogado -woow _____, eso hubiera servido de mucho , sono mas despacio que un susurro - pense _  
_- Princesa... que pasa? - dijo en un tono tierno_  
_- me.. me asustaste... - dije con un miedoso tono - por que estas... - no terminaste la frase_  
_- Iba camino a mi cuarto, cuando me acorde de que te daban miedo esas peliculas, pero nunca lo decias asique quise venir a verte y... - dejo ahi la frase_  
_- ooh.. - respondi_  
_- sonrio - quieres que duerma contigo?_  
_- emm... - lo mire dubitativa, no sabia que decirle, el tenia que descanzar, pero tenia miedo... - pasaron unos segundos -_  
_- ni siquiera se para que pregunto - dijo riendo entre diente._  
_ Se acosto y me abrazo por la cintura. Me corri para hacerle mas espacio..._  
_- te amo... - le dije en un tono que sono extranamente dulce, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho._  
_- yo tambien -me dijo sonriendome con su sonrisa torcida que amaba y me dio un beso en los labios._  
_ Me acomodo junto a el para que ambos quedaramos comodos y me quede dormida entre sus brazos... Y claro, el miedo se me paso._  
_A los minutos, me quede totalmente dormida..._

**Altiro otro cap!**


	47. Navidad!

_Fueron pasando las semanas, llego el dia del casamiento de Kevin y Danielle, todos fuimos a la gran fiesta. Me encontre con las chicas de Camp Rock, con Demi. Tambien con las chicas de la serie Jonas.. quienes eran muy simpaticas y risueñas, conversamos un largo rato y nos entretuvimos. Bailamos, baile con los chicos, bromeamos con Joe, conoci a mucha gente muy amable y me hise amiga de muchos de ellos. Quedamos extasiados de tanto baile, risa y brote de alegria del lugar, el cual, era hermoso y justo, como por arte de magia, nevo ese dia... dandole un toque encantador a la ceremonia. Por supuesto todos lo recordaremos... ese 19 de Diciembre en que Kevin unio su destino a el amor de su vida, para siempre. Y en que todos Disfrutamos con el._  
_Me sentia tan feliz por el... lo abraze muchas veces y le desee lo mejor, hasta que a lo largo de la noche, Kevin se fue a su Luna de Miel. Mientras nosotros seguimos diviertiendonos en la fiesta._  
_En fin, fue una de las mejores noches... seguramente de mi vida._

_Despues de esa graaan noche, pasaron algunos dias hasta que llego el 24 de Diciembre, Noche Buena y la pasariamos todos juntos en la casa Jonas. Incluyendo a mis papas._  
_Aunque no harian nada muy woow, una simple comida quisas o quisas algo llamando comida, ya que Joe y Nick estaban a dieta o algo asi._  
_Si, es realmente ridiculo , incluso les dije, pero no me hicieron mucho caso._  
_Por otra parte, yo habia estado pensando que regalarle a Nick... No se me ocurria mucho._  
_Asique sali a comprar un par de cosas a las tiendas de Los Angeles..._  
_Iba asi: h*t*.*us/img21*/4389/kristenstewartcanadacut.*jpg (pero mas maquillada)_

_La mayoria de la ropa y objetos de las tiendas eran muy lindos, con un toque de elegancia y muy estilosos._  
_Despues de pasearme por varias tiendas y escoger, le compre algunas cosas como poleras y una fragancia que le gustaba. Segui mirando y paseando por la tiendas y vi un album de fotos muy lindo, y como en las peliculas una luz se encendio en mi mente._  
_Compre un par de regalos que faltaban y volvi a la casa..._

_Entre lo mas sigilosamente posible y lleve los regalos ya empaquetados y envueltos a mi habitacion. Los puse al fondo de el armario, detras de mis abrigos y swetters._  
_Me saque el abrigo y fui donde los chicos, quienes conversaban animadamente en la habitacion de Joe. Me uni a ellos y pasamos el rato._

_Mas tarde...._  
_"Cenamos" si esque se le puede llamar asi a comer como una vegetariana, pero conversamos mucho, sobre nuestras vidas y las cosas que habian pasado en el año junto a nuestros papas._  
_Esta era una de las pocas navidades que pasaba con mis padres, la verdad que ellos siempre tenian viajes importantes y miles de cosas que hacer esos dias._  
_Y la verdad viajaba con ellos, pero tenian reuniones y la pasaba sola en el hotel o afuera de una sala de reuniones. Eso es una de las cosas por lo cual mis padres me concienten tanto y me dan todo lo que quiero, aunque no creo ser una persona ambiciosa ni vanidosa, que pide todo lo que sea, aunque esto resulte innecesario, pero mis padres me dan lo que quiero sin pedirlo siquiera, ni mencionarlo._  
_Pero de alguna u otra forma creo ser una persona bastante positiva, que al terminar un hecho saca algo positivo de la situacion... y una de esas cosas fue el ser alguien independiente, responsable, aprender a ser fuerte y a ser alguien que sabe cuidarse por si sola y sabe distinguir las cosas buenas y malas. En conclusion, creo ser una persona madura de alguna forma, pero tambien se ser positiva y trato de sacar algo bueno de la situacion. Por eso mis padres confian tanto en mi, siempre e sido de esa forma y les he demostrado a mis papas como soy, por eso ellos confian plenamente en mi._  
_Pero volviendo al tema esta navidad, era una de las navidades mas hermosas de mi vida, a pesar de ser sencilla y todo, pero... Me encantaba, me recordaba los viejos tiempos. Cuando los chicos, yo y nuestros padres la pasabamos juntos en la casa de alguno de nosotros y estabamos juntos la mayoria del tiempo. Aunque esas navidades fueron muy pocas... mis padres siempre tenian algo que hacer, como dije._  
_~~~&~~~_

_Despues de "cenar" nos sentamos en los sillones y seguimos conversando._  
_Estuvimos gran parte de la noche hablando, vimos peliculas y duramos hasta mediado de las 3:30 de la madrugada. El sueño nos vencio y subimos a las habitaciones a dormir, aunque Nick despues de ponerse su pijama y lavarse los dientes fue a mi pieza y dormimos juntos._

_~~"Al Otro Dia" ~~_

_Abri los ojos lentamente, Nick seguia durmiendo a mi lado..._  
_Vi la hora en el reloj de mi velador, eran las 12:38, asique decidi levantarme... Me restregue los ojos y me sali de la cama._  
_Tome la ropa que me iba a poner hoy._  
_Volvi a dirigirme al baño y me di un largo baño con agua caliente._  
_Al salir de la ducha me vesti y maquille, hasta quedar lista._  
_Quede asi:_  
_Sali del baño y Nicholas seguia durmiendo._  
_Me acoste a su lado y le mire dormir..._  
_El sonrio entre sueños y me abrazo acercandome mas a el, dejandome a centimetros de su rostro..._  
_Toque sus labios y su cara en si._  
_Derrepente alguien golpio a la puerta..._  
_- Si? - dije_  
_- _____, ya es hora de levantarse - dijo Joe desde el otro lado de la puerta_  
_- ok, voy enseguida_  
_- y despierta a Nick tambien - dijo y siguio caminando por el pasillo_  
_Me acerque a el y segui tocando su rostro con delicadeza..._  
_- Nick... - le susurre y bese sus labios_  
_Abrio los ojos lentamente y me miro_  
_- tenemos que bajar - le dije acariciando su rostro_  
_- que hora es?_  
_- son las... - mire el reloj - 1:05_  
_- huh.. es tarde - se restrego los ojos - por cierto... Feliz Navidad - me dijo y me dio un beso en los labios_  
_- oh, habia olvidado eso - dije acordandome_  
_Se rio y se acerco a mi y me volvio a besar, pero mas largamente... Cuando nos separamos_  
_- te espero abajo - le dije, me levante y sali hacia el comedor.(living)_

_Al bajar, comimos y abrimos los regalos de cada uno... los chicos me regalaron varias cosas como perfumes, poleras, sweetter entre otras cosas y yo a ellos tambien, les di el album, el cual les encanto... Era una coleccion de fotos "perdidas" y fotos antiguas desde que nos conocimos hasta ahora... Era muy lindo._  
_Y bueno, a nuetros padres tambien les di regalos._  
_Despues de ver los regalos y todo lo que implica eso..._  
_- Te quiero dar algo, acompañame - me susurro Nick y tomo mi mano. y me dirigio a su habitacion._

_- que me quieres dar?? - pregunte curiosa_  
_- cierra los ojos - dijo_  
_lo mire dudando_  
_- cierralos, vamos... - me dijo tierno_  
_- bien - le dije y cerre los ojos_  
_Senti como habria un cajon y sacaba algo. Se acerco, tomo mi puno y lo abrio colocando algo frio en el._  
_- abrelos_  
_Eso hise y abri mi puño cerrado, tenia una cajita, la tome y la admire, la abri con dedos delicados. Dentro habia una cadena con un dije en forma de corazon partido a la mitad, era color plata, del mismo material y unidos decia "you have a piece of my (L) , terminaba con un corazon dibujado. Y por atras en cada pedazo decia "Nick" & "______" ._  
_- que lindo.... - dije mirando la cadena, lo mire a los ojos y le bese en los labios, luego lo abraze con ternura... - gracias - le susurre en el oido -_  
_- te gusta? - me dijo cerca de mi oido_  
_- claro que si - le dije y bese su mejilla. Me separe un poco de el, tome la cadena, partimos los corazones y me la puse con ayuda de Nicholas, y tambien se la coloque a el..._  
_- mire la cadena ya puesta en mi cuello,- Te he dicho que eres el mejor novio del mundo? - dijo volviendo a abrazarlo_  
_- mmm... si, muchas me lo han dicho- dijo con una sonrisa perpicaz en su rostro -_  
_- le mire feo - muy gracioso - le dije sarcastica, con el ceño fruncido -_  
_- El me apego mas a si mismo y me beso en los labios - se rio - Solo te amo a ti, tu eres mi princesa... - me dijo entrelazando nuestras manos -_  
_- mmm... no se si creerte - le dije_  
_- No basta con todo lo que te amo? - acariciando mi mejilla con el borde de su mano entrelazada con la mia -_  
_- claro que si - dije sonriendole - pero, existen esas chicas malas que quieren robarse a mi chico y que son hermosas... no como yo_  
_- Claro, nadie se compara contigo, tu eres mas que hermosa... - dijo rosando sus labios con los mios con delicadeza - y tu chico te ama demaciado para separase de ti -_  
_- mm... - rezongue - huh si? -_  
_- mmhuh - asintio y nos hundimos en un largo y calido beso._

_**Hola Chicas!**_  
_**Sorry por no subir capitulo en tanto tiempo...**_  
_**Pero, bueno, supongo que saben esto del terremoto, y bueno, yo soy de Chile... y con todo esto.. se alboroto todo y ademas entre a clases y buuff... muchas cosas en un mes.**_  
_**Asique eso... tenia los capitulos listos... pero bueno, ya saben el porque no pude subirlos.**_  
_**Y nose si podre seguir la novela.. estoy ocupada y miles de cosas y aaiiii... nose, no tengo inspiracion, ni lectoras asique... supongo que pronto se acabara la nove. No estoy segura... pensare que hago y bueno eso..**_  
_**Cuiidense!"Espero que si hay alguna Chilena aqui, esteen bieen!**_  
_**Les deseoo lo mejor... y bye bye!**_  
_**Ojala les hayan gustado los capitulos... :(**_


End file.
